Chance
by silent star of the night
Summary: "You don't know her Conner." He yelled angrily. And what you do Murphy? Conner yelled back just as angrily, you know her so fucking well now! They both glared at each other emotions high and guns aimed at each other. I'm not handing her over to them. Murphy said firmly. MurphyXOC ConnerXBloom
1. Chapter 1

"Explain to me again why I'm letting you talk me into this?" Murphy groaned nervously as he laid on his bunk in his cell with Conner and Romeo who were sitting on the bunk next to his.

"Because Murphy, I'm the brains and you're the inside man, and Romeo is well, Romeo." Conner reasoned.

"Great so they give us a mission to find a target inside of the prison and break them out while breaking ourselves out at the same time."

"What a headache." Murphy groaned.

Romeo chuckled and shook his head. "Hey cheer up at least whoever it is, is in the infirmary on the staff so now all you gotta do is find them." Romeo explained as if it was no big deal.

"Great," Murphy sighed, "now how do I get back there?"

Conner smirked. "Well we send you back of course." He said as if it was so simple.

"How's that?" Murphy asked as he looked over at his brother from his spot on his bed. Conner sighed as he got to his feet and stepped towards his brother.

"Simple, like this." Conner said and before Murphy could react his brother lunged toward him on his bed and Murphy grunted in pain as a sharp pain shot through his lower abdomen.

He looked up at his brother in disbelief and then screamed in pain as he ripped out the shank he had just stabbed him with.

"Jesus, what the hell was that for?" Murphy asked in pain and disbelief as he clutched at his side.

"To get you in the infirmary, calm down." Conner explained as if he had no reason to be upset.

Murphy jumped to his feet ready to take a swing at his brother for being so stupid but fell to his knees unable to stand.

Conner stared at him in horror as he hurried down beside him and they looked to see blood flowing quickly out of his side.

"Please tell me you knew what you were doing?" Murphy asked Conner in horror.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck nervously and bit his lower lip. "Sort of, maybe a little." Conner explained.

Romeo walked up beside Murphy and grabbed his arm and pulled it over his neck as he helped Murphy to his feet.

"We can play the blame game later but if we don't get you to the infirmary now there won't be a later." Romeo explained.

~Infirmary~

Murphy flinched in pain and leaned on Romeo as Conner took his other arm. "Don't worry, I'm not going down that easy." Murphy assured as they hurried towards the infirmary with him.

Murphy sighed in relief the pain finally stopping as he leaned back against the pillows of the bed in the infirmary. Conner and Romeo had gotten him here in time.

According to the head nurse his idiotic brother had managed to graze an artery. He looked up hearing footsteps approaching him and spotted a vision.

A girl with long raven black hair and stunning blue eyes was walking towards the man in the bed next to his. She was wearing the white nurse dress that held her petite form perfectly making the uniform almost look inappropriate with the way it hugged her curves. Her skin was an olive complexion without any blemishes.

She looked over at him as she reached the mans bed beside his and smiled at him making his mouth go dry. She glanced over at the man still asleep in his bed beside him and looked back over at Murphy.

"Hello, you're the man that had an artery grazed correct?" She asked with a slight smile. Murphy nodded and smiled slightly.

"Aye that would be me." He said smoothly. She chuckled.

"I see your Irish, explains your temper." She teased. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, actually I didn't even see this coming." he said indicating his wound. She smiled and nodded.

"I see my apologies." She apologized. He smirked.

"Whats your name lass? He asked growing more curious by the second with this beautiful girl before him. She smiled again and sighed.

"I'm Marina," she said offering him her hand to his surprise. He smiled and reached out and took it.

Her skin was warm and smooth to the touch as it met his and he felt an electric shock shoot through him.

"Murphy, Murphy Mcmanus." He said introducing himself as well. He flinched internally seeing her face fall slightly as she withdrew her hand suddenly.

"Mcmanus, as in the Saint's of Boston, Mcmanus?" She asked in shock. He swallowed hard realizing he shouldn't have said so much so soon to this girl.

"Yea, that'd be me." He explained uneasily now. She nodded and took a step back from him.

"Well, I should get back to my rounds." She explained. He nodded inwardly kicking himself for making her so uneasy.

"Aye, there are probably some other patients who need checkin on." He assured trying to make her feel less awkward.

Marina smiled weakly and nodded before taking off. Murphy watched her retreat and pulled his pillow over his face in frustration.

"Damn it." He cursed into his pillow before pulling it off of his head. He jumped in surprise hearing laughter from the bed beside him.

"Don't feel bad lad your not the first to become captivated by that one." The man who had been sleeping moments ago said looking over at him with a look of understanding in his eyes.

Murphy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You dunno know what your talking about." He assured firmly as he looked away from him. The man laughed again setting Murphy's nerves on edge.

"You're a stubborn one I'll give you that but I'll let you in on a secret."

"Since I've been in here I've never seen her take the time to talk to anyone she didn't have a file for." He explained before he began to cough vigorously.

Murphy sat up in alarm and flinched in pain as he did so but the man sounded like he was about to stop breathing at any possible second. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming from behind him and quickly rushed over to the man as he tried to pull himself up to a sitting position but was not succeeding.

He quickly helped the man up just as Marina reached his side with something in a syringe in her hand.

"What happened?" she asked briskly as she began cleaning his arm as Murphy braced the man with his arm behind him.

"I'm….fine," the man insisted trying to catch his breath but he was sweating profusely now and breathing heavy.

"We were talkin." Murphy informed earning a nod from her before she injected the medicine into the mans arm.

"Deep breaths." she said lowly and the man nodded as he switched his breathing to deep breathing. Murphy stiffened as the man glanced up at him with a faint smile in his eyes before he slowly leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He thanked hoarsely. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"Rest now." She said sweetly. The man nodded silently and Marina sighed as she touched Murphy's arm and pulled him back towards his bed slowly. Murphy felt a chill go through him and slowly sat down on his bed. She turned towards him and he felt his heart stop as she met his eyes right in front of him.

She was dangerously close to him and he closed his eyes to catch himself from touching her. She touched his side making him jump and look up at her to see her looking down at his side.

'You tore your wound open again." She whispered softly and looked up to see him staring at her intently, why would you risk your health to help someone that is here. She asked curiously making him uneasy. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"Why wouldn't I help someone who is helpless?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head as she held his gaze.

"You made your reputation on killing men like him so why not let him die?" She asked curiously. He shook his head amazed at this girls curiosity as she started undoing his bandage.

"I dunno know if he is guilty of anything." Murphy explained.

"But wouldn't he have to be since he is here, isn't that all that matters to you saints?" She asked as she slowly began stitching his wound back closed. He smirked and shook his head.

"Well now aren't we an expert on us now." He teased making her smile a little as she stuck him a little too deep and he hissed in pain. Marina looked up at him in alarm and flinched.

"Sorry." She apologized and he laughed a little at her remorse.

"It's fine lass no harm done." He assured as she finished up her stitching and began rewrapping his wound. She sighed in accomplishment as she finished and straightened up as she met his gaze again.

"Regardless of what you think your right to kill the "evil" is, no one has the right to play god." She explained. He stared at her in surprise at the blunt force of her words.

"We aren't playing god lass we're simply doing what god called us to do." He explained trying to get her to see his point.

"How exactly do you know god wants you to kill the evil." She asked intrigued as to how he would answer.

He smirked and shook his head, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He reasoned in defeat realizing that even if he did tell her that there was a very slim chance she would believe him.

"Try me." Came her quick response.

He met her gaze as he spoke and felt his heart racing,

"We had an epiphany my brother and I, one night when we was sleeping we both awoke with a start."

"We'd both dreamed of a warm place surrounded by light and a voice whispering carry out my will, rid the world of evil so that the good my flourish." He explained his voice a bit distance as he recalled that night as if it was yesterday.

She smiled and shook her head. "How do you know that it wasn't Satan trying to trick you?" She asked unfazed as she placed the back of her hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

He snickered in amusement at the lass before him. She had a lot of good questions and some were honestly hard to answer and some he was sure she would never ask.

"If you felt what we felt lass you'd know that their was no way anything could be evil about it." He assured as she with drew her hand and smirked.

"So then does god tell you who to kill." She asked as she grabbed a syringe out of her apron and pulled off the cap as she grabbed a bottle of fluid from her apron as well and stepped closer to him never hesitating as she asked him questions.

He hesitated unsure of how to answer her as she stepped closer to him and cleaned the side of his arm with an alcohol swab.

"Not exactly." He stated weakly. She smiled and shook her head as she withdrew some of the fluid with the syringe and gently pushed it into his arm making him flinch a little.

"This will help keep the pain away." She informed quietly.

He was half listening and half studying her as she worked. She was warm and caring and not at all what he pictured a prison nurse to be like.

That and she was so damn intoxicating to him that the closer to him she was the more drunk off of her he got.

"So tell me then how do you know you haven't killed any innocent people?" She asked. He smirked and shook his head as he cleared his head.

"We killed bad people lass, people who ran drugs and people who killed others."

"People that raped women or hurt others." He explained. She shook her head.

"In this world some good people do bad things as a way to survive." She reasoned. He shook his head.

"Doesn't give them the right to do bad things when there are honest ways to make a living." He countered meeting her gaze.

"Just like your so sure you have permission to play the hand of god." She shot back making him stiffen defensively at the force of her words.

She smiled weakly breaking the tension. "Forgive me, I shouldn't pass judgment on someone I know so little about." She apologized. He smirked and shook his head.

"No harm done lass. He assured thankful for her sweet persona again. She smiled and shook her head as she stepped back.

"Rest now, your brother and friend should be able to finally visit you at some point tomorrow and you should be out of here by Christmas day and back in your cell." She assured. He flinched as realization dawned on him.

"Oh Christ is Christmas really so close?" He panicked and sighed as he leaned back on his bed.

"Fraid so." She replied sweetly grabbing her things and checking on the sleeping man beside him. He smiled slightly as he watched her pull the blanket over the man and gently tuck it in.

"What's his story?" He asked finally curious. She sighed and shook her head as she faced him.

"He was wrongly accused of murder."

"A rich mans daughter was doped up and leaving her boyfriends house after a fight."

"She wandered into the street late at night and he hit her."

"The judge was probably bought off and even though it was an accident he was sentenced to life without parole." She said bitterly.

"He has no family and was diagnosed with aggressive blood cancer a few months ago."

"He won't hold out much longer I'm afraid." She said sadly as a small smile graced her lips and she met his gaze.

"You see not everyone here is evil." She said as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Goodnight." She said as she started away.

"G'night lass." He replied and laid there reeling from the conversation he had just had with this girl. His heart was full of turmoil as he thought about what she had said about the old man beside him.

He was an innocent cheated by the system and he sent up a silent prayer for the mans soul as he allowed sleep to finally take him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise

Marina sighed as she shook her thoughts from her head as she walked down the hall towards the medical wing as she sipped on the red bull in her hand. It was her morning routine everyday and somehow it felt off.

Something wasn't right the air was full of tension and made her a bit anxious as she sped up her pace the knot in her stomach growing with every step she took. She spotted her friend Leon a guard in the prison leaning against the nurses station waiting for her as he did every morning.

He was average height with short black hair that he had spiked into a fohawk with a bandana tied around his forehead always aiming to be resilent to the system. He looked over at her with his silver eyes and smirked as he straightened up and faced her.

"Morning see your off to a good start." He teased noticing how on edge she looked already. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know you don't have to wait for me like an over protective brother, I already have one of those." She countered a bit of bitterness in her voice. He chuckled form beside her as they walked towards the medical wing. He looked her over and smirked.

"Defying the system today are we?" He asked curiously as he noticed her blue jeans and black tank as they reached the coat closet where she grabbed a white coat and gave him a playful glare.

"No but if one more guard tries to get frisky with me I'll castrate them." She informed making him laugh openly knowing that she probably would.

"Well can you blame the poor souls you make anything look provocative." He teased and flinched as she punched him in the arm. "Geeze, its true." He laughed rubbing his arm as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and tossed her empty drink can in the trash as they walked by it.

"Could have done without those damn converse and upped the anty with some heels." He teased making her laugh.

"I like my shoes thank you and I don't see you complaining." she said indicating their identical shoes. Granted hers were to ones that laced higher up and his laced up lower.

"Hey I never said I hated the shoes just that the heels would make every guard in here besides me drool." He confessed.

"Sorry I'm not seductive enough for you." She said in exasperation making him shake his head and glance over at her.

"Never said that just don't want your brother to kill me." He teased and stepped away as she went to hit him again. "I'm kidding you know I've got me a good girl at home." He reminded making her smile at the thought of his overly buoyant girlfriend. She still didn't see how the poor girl dealt with leon and his goofiness but he was happy.

Marina stiffened as she heard a crash coming from up ahead where the patients were and then loud angry voices. Leon looked over at her and she nodded before they both rushed towards the sound of the commotion.

They both rounded the corner of the infirmary just as the man who was in the bed beside Murphy crashed to the ground and three of the guards stood laughing. Two were holding Murphy who was bleeding from his wound again and struggling against them to try and get free.

"Hey," Leon yelled angrily rushing towards them as Marina rushed towards Mr. Cade, the man who was on the ground, and checked his pulse. He was still breathing luckily but there was blood on his lips and hand.

She felt her anger welling up inside her so fiercely that before she realized what she was doing she had pushed past Leon yelling in the face of the guard in charge and punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards reaching for his jaw as he braced himself on the bars of the hospital bed beside him.

"Shit, marina…," but before he could stop her she came at him again before he could recover and began hitting him mercilessly over and over again as he tried to block her but to no avail.

"You bastard he's sick and you fucking provoked his illness, do you realize what you've done." She yelled as she delivered one final hit before Leon grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of him still reeling with anger.

The guards friends released Murphy who was staring at her in shock and disbelief as the other guards helped their friend to his feet. "You crazy bitch!" One cursed at her and she lunged towards them only to be stopped again by Leon.

She shrugged him off and took a deep breath as she spoke. "If he dies, you can kiss all of your jobs goodbye." She said angrily as she pointed to all of them slowly. "Now get out before I really get mad." She warned, and get your friend to a hospital because he needs it.

They grumbled under their breath as they left with their friend groaning in pain. She was standing still trying to catch her composure. She watched Leon and Murphy put Mr. cade back in his bed and make sure he was comfortable and to her surprise he was started to laugh.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He teased forcing a smile to find it's way to her lips. Leon shook his head and sighed as he glanced over at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's not secretly a man." He teased making her glare at him playfully.

"Piss me off and you might find out," she informed, "now get to work on the paperwork and get out of my hair." She ordered annoyance starting to find it's way into her voice. He nodded and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright just please be careful rambo," he teased and walked towards her. "Always," she said with a sigh and shook her head as he grabbed her by her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"That a girl," he said in relief before walking away and leaving her to clean up the mess. She could feel Murphy's eyes on her and knew he probably had a million questions for her so she braced herself for them as she turned towards him and walked over to check on mr. cade to see him fast asleep. He was proably worn out form the events that had just occurred and needed to get his rest. She sighed as she flinched inwardly in hesitation before turning and meeting murphys hazel eyes. She walked towards him and began putting everything she knew he was going to need to redo his bandage as he spoke.

"What no cute nurses outfit today?" He asked trying to lighten the mood and make her smiled but instead made her laugh at how leon had just asked her damn near the same thing as soon as he saw her.

"No I'm afraid I might castrate the night guard if he makes one more pass at me." She explained simply as she grabbed the scissors and began cutting off his old bangade careful not to graze him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure every guard here thinks the same thing he does." He argued making her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Alright Leon jr. I am not having a repeat of the same conversation again. She informed making him stiffen a little at her words. They were silent for a moment as she peeled off the old bandage and clucked her tongue against her teeth in annoyance as she saw a slow blood flow coming out of his wound again.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath, "I need you to lie down on your back for me." She informed a bit seriously and he did so without any objections as she walked to the other side of him taking her tools and supplies with her on the tray and placing them beside her on a vacant stool.

"So is that Leon fella yer boyfriend?" He asked looking away from her as he asked. She smiled slightly and slowly began applying pressure to the wound to stop the blood and making him flinch each time she did so.

"Why would you think that?" She asked curiously but not surprised seeing as how her and Leon were with each other. Murphy shrugged and grunted in pain as she applied more pressure to the wound.

"You two just seem to have something between ye is all." He explained defeat in his voice. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Leon is far from my boyfriend."

"He is a childhood friend of my brother and I, I guess you could say." She explained trying to figure out how to explain things.

"So he's kind of like an over protective brother which is annoying since I have one of those already." She said frustrated as she removed the bloody gauze she had used to apply pressure to his wound and saw that there was no more blood coming out.

Murphy was looking at her now relief evident on his face but she was oblivious to it as she began cleaning the old blood away from the wound.

"Good thing means your real boyfriend doesn't have to worry as much about ya," he ventured a bit unsure him self as to why he was so curious. She smirked and shook her head.

"That would be a relief, but I'd need a boyfriend first." She informed never straying from her task of cleaning his wound. He high-fived himself mentally as he accomplished his goal of finding out if she was single or not without being obvious. Now was the harder part of the mission he'd given himself.

"So I didn't know you could fight." He said nonchalantly.

She hesitated for a moment making his curiosity of her grow even more as she began applying an antibiotic to his wound gently but it still made him wince in pain every once in awhile.

"I don't like to fight if I can help it." She lamented evenly but he could feel the tension growing around her.

"So then what was all that about?" He asked standing his ground even as she looked up at him her eyes full of emotion as she spoke.

"I guess I was overcome with anger at what they had done to Mr. Cade and you."

"Two helpless victims outnumbered and out matched in their condition."

"They put Cade's life at risk for sport and I guess I just snapped." She explained calmly, he swallowed hard and nodded mutely in understanding.

"I guess it's similar to how you feel when your out there killing the evils." She added as she looked away and began threading the needle in her hand. Murphy chuckled and shrugged as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"So I guess that means we are not as different as I thought." He implied making her stop what she was doing and meet his gaze.

"How so?" She asked curiously. He smirked and leaned towards her a little as if he was about to tell her a secret.

"Because we both get angry when good people get hurt." He reasoned. She shook her head slowly and snorted in amusement at his logic.

"So you think that just because it makes me mad that we are all of a sudden alike?" She asked in amusement making his confidence falter. He opened his mouth to reply and jumped in surprise as they heard the sound of outraged voices heading towards them.

"Stay still." She ordered as she placed down the threaded needle and slowly got to her feet as the voices got louder. He obeyed and watched as she grabbed a scalpel from the tray and moved towards the curtain.

He watched her amazed at how much her demeanor was different from their first encounter, She was deadly almost. He heard a small tune get whistled before she finally relaxed and threw back the curtain to reveal Leon on the other side heading towards them with his brother who was pissed off and Romeo trying to calm him down as he followed.

Leon shook his head with a smile on his face as he saw her. "Ready to cut me to ribbons were you?" He teased as a small smile graced her lips.

"Maybe, guess you'll never know." She confessed as he let Conner and Romeo through.

"Wait," She ordered making them stop and look at her in surprise, "you may talk to him but not touch him, I'm not done closing his wound yet." She informed firmly pointing at them in warning.

"Understand?" She asked.

"Got it," Conner said and without another word rushed over to his twin.

"Christ Murph, what the hell happened to ya?" Conner asked in concern seeing the bruises on his brothers chest and sides.

"Crooked cops." Leon muttered bitterly before turning and walking towards the door to stand guard.

"Bunch of bastards." Romeo muttered sitting at the foot of Murphy's bed. Marina sighed and sat back down on her stool as she grabbed the needle.

"Afraid your going to have to talk around me, I have to finish and get to my other duties since I'm running behind from this mornings activity." She informed as she leaned towards Murphy and began stitching his wound closed again.

"It's fine lass, we don't mind such pretty company." Conner said smoothly and marina shook her head at his attempts.

"Better watch it Con she might beat you like she did that guard if your not careful." Murphy teased causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Wait that guard they practically carried through the prison, you did that to him?" Romeo asked in amazement. She smirked and nodded silently as she stayed focused on her task at hand.

"Damn right she did would've been worse had she not been pulled off of him." Murphy complemented.

"Damn you're my kinda girl." Romeo confessed.

"Hardly." She replied as she finished stitching him up and placed a temporary patch over the wound.

"That'll hold you for now, I'll be back later to wrap it properly." She informed formally. Murphy nodded in understanding and she looked around at them as she stood to leave. "It was nice to meet you all." She said with a warm smile before she left.

Conner watched his brother as he watched her leave and punched him in the arm. "Christ Murphy that's one hell of a distraction." He admitted as his brother glared at him and slowly sat up.

"You don't have to tell me twice believe me." "She's not like any girl I've ever met." Murphy informed with a sigh as his mind thought about the girl that had just left.

"Well if your not to busy drooling over the babe, we need to hurry and find our target cause shits gonna hit the fan in four days, in case you forgot." Romeo informed snapping Murphy out of his thoughts and focusing back on the business at hand. He couldn't get distracted now no matter what the cost.

"Well look at you room getting all serious on us now." Conner teased eyes raised in surprise with a playful smirk on his lips. Romeos face fell as he realized what he had probably just sounded like.

"Yeah Rome maybe we should let you come up with the plans from now on." Murphy joined in making Romeo shake his head in disagreement.

"Alright, alright shut up let's get this briefing over with so lover boy here can get back to his mission." Romeo urged waving his hands for emphasis.

"Alright well this is all I've got at the moment." Murphy started as he began to fill in his brother and partner in crime on what he had learned from his stay so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Frustration

Okay so this chapter is alittle more intense then the others and longer...but it is the chapter right before things start to fall into place...or should I say apart. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own the boondock saints. I only own my original characters.

* * *

Conner sighed as he stared at the plate before him as he took another bite of the food that wasn't as bad as he thought. Romeo sat across from him lost in thought as well.

They sat alone as usual since the other inmates were scared of dying by their hands. It was quiet with Murphy not their too quiet. Conner slammed his fork down onto the table making Romeo shake his head. He had been waiting for him to finally let out the annoyance that had been building inside of him after they left the infirmary.

"You need to stay calm brother." Romeo said evenly as he glanced around at the other inmates watching them.

"Sorry Rome I'm just pissed I mean I thought this would be easy but its turning out to be a needle in a hay stack." He lamented finally.

They hadn't gotten much from Murphy about their target given the events from earlier.

"This doesn't feel right we've got nothing to go on."

"I feel like some things going to go wrong." Conner confessed making Romeo laugh.

"Shit when doesn't it go wrong."

"Have you forgotten having to sky dive off the side of a building and bust through a window because the rope on the window thingy got jammed." Romeo reminded him of when they took down Yakavetta jr.

Conner smirked and shook his head, "Alright your right, Its just frustrating." Conner groaned as he began playing with his food.

Romeo smirked and was about to respond when something over Conner shoulder.

"Heads up bro." Romeo said looking over at him then glancing back over his shoulder causing Conner to do the same. Two guards were headed towards them and neither looked enthused.

"Hello boys what can we do fer ya? Conner asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Get up and come with us." One of the guards said grabbing his handcuffs off his side.

Conner raised an eyebrow in question. "What for?" He asked slowly getting to his feet.

"You have a visitor." The guard said putting the cuffs on his hands and resting a hand on his shoulder. Conner looked back at Romeo confused and saw that Romeo was as well.

"Well then best not keep em waiting." Conner said looking back over at the guard beside him. The guard nodded and they started towards the exit of the mess hall.

Conner was still lost in thought as the guards guided him towards the visitation center. They had said that he had a visitor but hadn't told him who.

He straightened up as they stopped outside of the doors to the room and one of the guards punched in the code while the other kept him at bay. He heard the lock click open and the guard glance up at him before opening the door slowly.

The sunlight made him flinch at first before they hurried him in and closed the door behind him. He glanced back at them for a second and then turned around to face his visitor. He froze as he scanned the room of inmates with their visitors and his gaze stopped on the person sitting at a table by themselves with their back to him.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and slowly started towards them. He studied them as he sat down across in his chair and stared at the person before him in disbelief.

They had on a black long sleeve dress that hugged their figure perfectly even while sitting and their long auburn hair was falling down her back and over her shoulders perfectly. She was a vision to behold in this hell hole but the biggest surprise that she was here for him.

"Hello Conner." Her voice sang in it's southern drawl which sounded like music to his ears. He felt the smiling tugging at his lips as he leaned back in his chair and met her gaze.

"Eunice Bloom to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He asked smoothly as a ghost of a smile teased him on her lips.

"I'm here to save your ass McManus what else.' She informed smoothly sending a chill down his back as she leaned towards him.

"Now listen to me closely Conner," she said growing serious and making him switch gears as well, "the plan is definitely going down on Christmas day so be ready." She explained lowly.

"Who exactly is the target?" He asked curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Well first off it's a she." She informed curtly. He nodded and leaned back in his chair again as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright then who is she?" He asked again now fully unable to hide how badly the suspense was killing him. She smiled and shook her head.

"Well they are on the staff in the infirmary and that's all I know." She informed with a shrug of defeat. Conner rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"You do realize this is a lot harder being under constant surveillance here?" He asked. She smiled now and rested her elbow on the table as she let her chin rest in her hand.

"Well now I never thought I'd see you give up so easily." She teased making him smirk at her attempt to fire him up.

"Never said that lass I just stabbed my brother to put him back in the infirmary for your information." Her jaw fell slightly in disbelief as he finished his explanation.

"Oh my god you stabbed Murphy?" She asked in shock. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah he wasn't too happy to say the least. He admitted leaning towards her. She sighed and shook her head as she leaned back against her chair.

"By the way, there is one more thing." She said hesitation evident in her voice and demeanor.

"What is it exactly?" He asked curious as to what had gotten this usually composed woman to act so nervous and out of character.

She bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I may have told the guards that I was your girlfriend so that they would let me see you." She explained lowly as she looked up at him.

Now it was his turn to have his jaw open in surprise. "So what does that mean exactly?" He asked his heart starting to race in his chest in anticipation. She sighed and shook her head. "You have to kiss me goodbye to seal the deal." She blurted finally.

He chuckled in disbelief and shook his head slowly as a smile found its way to his lips. "So your nervous then." He teased making her stare at him in shock.

"Not on your life." She snapped quickly. He sighed and looked over at the guard walking towards them.

"Well it looks like your on then." He explained as he slowly got to his feet.

She hesitated for a moment before doing the same and stepping closer to him. He smiled as she placed her arms around his neck and hugged him as he slide his arms around her thin waist taking in the smell of her perfume that was embedded into her skin.

"I'll miss you." She said into his neck as the guard stopped a few feet from them. He smirked and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll miss you as well." He whispered a little lower then he intended. He felt her starting to pull away and realized now was the moment of truth.

She looked up at him hesitation written all over her face as he slowly brought his hands up to each side of her face and ran them down to her neck slowly as he pulled her closer feeling her let go and give into him as his lips captured hers, her hands found his face and slid down to his neck as she snaked them around his neck and her fingers began getting tangled in his hair as he pulled her closer both losing track of what they were trying to prove.

The guard clearing his throat finally brought him back to his senses and he slowly pulled away as he opened his eyes to gaze at her face and watched as she opened her eyes and everything began to register in her mind.

He smiled seeing the embarrassment run across her features as he brushed his thumb down her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful lass." He whispered sweetly as he pulled away and looked to see her open her mouth to reply and couldn't instead she just nodded and gave him a reassuring smile as the guard began putting the cuffs back on his hands and feet.

He glanced back at her as they started out of the door and saw her touching her lips in disbelief still. As the door closed behind him and they headed towards the cells he couldn't help but laugh and smile at what had just transpired.

"That's some girl you've got," the guard beside him remarked. Conner snorted in laughter and shook his head as he replied.

"Yeah she sure is a piece of work." He said with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Murphy and Romeo about what had just occurred.

+++Murphy+++

"Say something else." Mr. Cade urged causing Marina to laugh from where she sat on Murphy's bed as he stared at her with a look of amazement and leaned closer towards her as she raised her eyes in thought and crinkled her nose as she tried to decide on what to say next.

"_Il mio colore preferito è il viola." _She said with a smile as she met Murphy's gaze.

"Italian." Murphy said without missing a beat as she finished. She smiled and shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Alright now it's your turn." She said with a sigh of amusement. He smirked and shook his head as he glanced down at the floor and then up at her as his smile grew.

"_Ich bevorzuge die Farbe blau." _He said his eyes never leaving hers. She smirked.

"German." She replied with a smile on her lips.

"Amazing, "Mr. Cade breathed as he watched them from his bed, "what are two people as well rounded as you two doing in a place like this?" He asked in disbelief. Marina shook her head and sighed.

"I wanted to help people no matter who they were, I wanted to help them, maybe even help them change." She explained with a smile as she looked over at Murphy. He stared at her for a minute and looked over at Mr. Cade.

"I was working in a meat factory with my brother." "We just wanted to devote our lives to helping others as well." He said with a smile and shook his head. Marina shook her head and sighed as Mr. Cade laughed.

"Well sounds like you both want the same thing." He reasoned with a smile and sighed as he sat up straighter.

"Do it again." He pleaded as he looked over at them hopefully.

"Alright, but this is it." She informed with a defeated sigh. She looked back over at Murphy and sighed as she spoke, "On uważa, że to przestępstwo, że nie mam chłopaka."She finished rolling her eyes and smiling.

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Cancel

Example usage of "":

automatically translated by Google

"Polish." Murphy said with a smile tugging at his lips and without missing a beat replied, "_Tá sé ceart, bheadh fear ar bith a bheith t-ádh a bheith acu cailín is mian leat."_

She stared at him in shock as he finished and Mr. Cade looked from her to him then back to her confused as to what he had said to make her freeze.

"What language did you just speak in?" He asked looking back at Murphy who was still staring at Marina. He slowly looked away and smiled over at Mr. Cade.

"Irish, of course." Murphy replied with a satisfied smile. Marina swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably as she straightened her coat. She slowly got to her feet as she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Its getting late." She said uneasily as she walked over towards Mr. Cade pulling a seringe out of her coat pocket and a small bottle of medicine as she uncapped the seringe.

"Time for your medicine." She said sweetly as she stopped beside him and he smiled.

"A hopeless cause." He said as he lowered his hospital bed down to a laying position. She shook her head as she withdrew the medicine into the seringe and sighed.

"Nothing is ever hopeless." She said gently as she gave him the shot and pulled the blanket over him as he let out a heavy sigh. "Sleep well." She whispered patting his blanket and clicking off the lamp beside his bed.

"I'll try." He replied with a sigh of defeat and closed his eyes. Marina smiled and slowly turned back towards where Murphy was watching her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she slowly walked over to him.

"Alright guess it's time to sew you back together now." She teased as she started pulling out her supplies from the drawer beside his bed.

He smirked and leaned back against his pillows as she pulled everything out and slowly walked over towards the other side of the bed as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it down beside him.

Marina shook her head as she sat down on the stool beside his bed and began pulling off his bandage from this morning. He flinched a little and she bit her bottom lip with a look of apology on her features.

He sighed in relief as she finished and slowly began cleaning the wound and around it before she took out the temporary stitches from before. They were silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"So I think he enjoyed our little show." He remarked as he looked over at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked over at Mr. Cade asleep in his bed and smiled.

"I think your right." She said with a small sigh of exhaustion escaping her lips before resuming her work on his stitches.

Murphy watched her a little concerned as to what had her so down suddenly when not even an hour ago they were laughing and going back and forth in different languages while Mr. Cade had watched them completely enthralled at their competition. To think it had all started because she had sneezed and he had said Gesundheit.

"Is something the matter lass?" He asked trying not to sound as concerned as he was. Marina shook her head and never looked up as she replied.

"I'm fine." She said with a hint of exhaustion still in her voice as she continued her work.

Murphy sighed unable to watch her sit there and lie to him. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from stitching his side again. She looked up at him in surprise and he held his composure as he spoke.

"Don't lie to me lass, you've been off ever since I made that comment earlier in Irish." He informed firmly as he held her gaze and watched her tense a little.

"I'm fine," she said more firmly, "just fine." She assured unconvincingly as she pulled her hand away and looked down at the bed. Murphy rolled his eyes unconvinced but decided to let it go and not press her too hard.

She let his silence be her answer as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling as she started back on finishing his stitches. They were quiet again as tension settled between them.

"Why would you say that?' She asked finally breaking the silence. He snorted in amusement at her pacifying his curiosity.

"Why does it bother you?" He countered.

She shook her head, "You don't know anything about me.' She replied a slight edge in her voice. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're a smart beautiful lass and any man would be lucky to have you." He stated as if it was so obvious. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Typical you make such a bold statement a judgment based off of my looks and intelligence." She said annoyed as she finished his stitches and sat back as she looked up at him.

He stared at her in shock and sat up as he replied. "You make it sound like such a bad thing it's a compliment lass." He said frustration evident in his voice now.

She shook her head and smiled as she put her supplies back on the tray and got to her feet.

"Such a quick judgment on someone you barely know." "How do you know that I don't kill people for fun in here?" She asked clearly annoyed now at his comment.

"Not possible lass." He replied certain of his prior statement.

She shook her head as she placed the tray back in the drawer and slammed it shut as she looked over at him with her hands on the table.

"Your impossible, first you think that you know who's bad and now you know who's good." She stated,

"I think that your selfish." She finished making him stare at her in utter shock.

"Excuse me, what makes you think I'm selfish, you barely know me." He countered irritably as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and got to his feet. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You make you opinion of someone so quickly but you never try and actually know them." She explained.

"Oh please enlighten me lass." He said annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She studied him for a moment both of their emotions high before she spoke again. "You stake your reputation on killing those who are evil, but do you really know if they are?"

"How many innocent people have you deemed unclean just because of who they are around."

"Some are born into that life with no choice in what they do."

"For some it's probably do this or be killed or worse Ill kill your family."

"Have you ever shown any who begged for their life mercy?"

"Imagine watching people around you die and realize that this is not the kind of life you want." She said looking away and down at the table.

"For example, you think me so upright but what if I told you I killed my stepfather and that's why I am here." "That I killed him and my mother." She stated firmly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I have no remorse for what I did." She stated her voice cold as she finished.

He stared at her in shock his mind spinning with what she had just said. He slowly shook his head in disagreement.

"No that can't be lass, it doesn't make sense." He argued.

She smirked and sighed, "Guess you have a new opinion of me now." She asked in amusement. He shook his head trying to figure out what to say and sighed in defeat.

"Would you kill me?" She asked suddenly making him stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Would you kill me if we weren't in here?" She asked.

He studied her as her words hit him and he tried to think of what to say. She stepped towards him and he stiffened as she stopped in front of him. She was close to him now, so close that he could smell the scent of Jasmine floating off of her. Her eyes held his and he felt his heart beginning to race in his chest.

"Would you kill me Saint?" She asked lowly now making it hard for him to answer.

She was good he was sure of it but she had just explained to him why she was here, she had killed innocent people and held no remorse for what she did, by all of his logic he should kill her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"I need an answer." She said her voice low again but smooth as silk as she closed the distance between them to mere inches.

He swallowed hard and sighed as he studied her.

"Against everything in me, if we are going solely based on my reputation then yes, I would kill you, but that said it goes against everything in me to say it."

"If I were to ever be put in that situation lass, I couldn't do it." He said in defeat as relief of having said it made him relax. She shook her head.

"You would show me a courtesy you reserve for none of your other victims."

"I'm touched." She said clearly annoyed at what he had just said.

Murphy felt his temper starting to make its way forward with this frustrating girl and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Hey doll face you rea…" Leon's voice trailed off as he rounded the corner of the curtain to see them standing face to face so close the tension around them high.

Marina was the first to back down upon his presence and turned away from Murphy to look over at Leon with a smile. "Yeah just give me a second." She said sweetly all edge and coldness evaporated from her voice.

Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. She looked back up at Murphy and the tension around them seemed to vanish. She was back to normal, her sweet innocent self that he enjoyed being around had returned.

"You should get some rest." She said gently making him smile a little and shake his head.

"You were bluffing weren't you?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes but you should have seen your face." She teased making him stare at her in mock hurt as he slowly got back into his bed.

"You try hearing that someone like you killed two people and you'd be shocked too." He countered defensively and looked over at Leon who was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Marina…kill someone…of god…that's rich." He said between deep breaths shaking his head in amusement. "The girl can't kill a bug let alone a human being." He said with a sigh as he regained his composure.

Marina smiled and rolled her eyes, "Could too kill a bug." She muttered as Murphy finally got settled and turned off the lamp.

"Sleep well, you'll be out of here soon." She assured with a smile before walking over to Leon who was waiting patiently still trying not to laugh again.

He straightened up and offered her his arm and she laughed before taking it and departing.

As soon as they were gone Murphy grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face in frustration. This girl was beginning to drive him mad as well as keep him from his mission.

He had to focus, tomorrow he would definitely make progress on his mission no matter what. He sighed as he placed his pillow back behind him and prayed for sleep to show him mercy. It finally took him after he recited his prayers.

* * *

"_Il mio colore preferito è il viola." _

Translation: "My favorite color is purple."

_"Ich bevorzuge die Farbe blau._"

Translation: "I prefer the color blue."

"On uważa, że to przestępstwo, że nie mam chłopaka."

Translation: "He thinks it's a crime that I do not have a boyfriend."

"Tá sé ceart, bheadh fear ar bith a bheith t-ádh a bheith acu cailín is mian leat."

Translation: " He is right, any man would be lucky to have a girl like you."

**Well what did you think? Please review next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Loss

So it's been too long since I last updated but the holidays were insane. I hope everyone had a nice new years.

This chapter is a little longer but it's worth it.

I was informed that I forgot to put my translations in for the last chapter and I apologize. I will be updating that shortly.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writting it. XD

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever own the boondock saints.

* * *

The next morning was slow to say the least. Marina had come in and out so fast that shed hardly spoken a word even to Mr. Cade. It was beginning to snow outside and was gloomy. Murphy smirked as his brother came in accompanied by Leon. The two were laughing about something and looked like mates. He sat down beside Murphy with a satisfied sigh and Murphy could feel his brothers excitement radiating off of him as he turned towards him.

"What's got you so excited?" Murphy asked curious as to what had his brother acting this way. Conner grinned and let out a sigh before he spoke.

"The most incredibly unexpected thing happened yesterday murph," Conner started still smiling.

"Well hurry up and tell me." Murphy urged.

"So I'm sitting down minding my own business right when these guards tell me I got a visitor."

"It was Eunice Bloom Murph," His brother finally blurted causing Murphy to raise his eyebrows and stare at him in disbelief. He knew his brother had a thing for the southern belle spitfire that they had come to be so well acquainted with.

"So what happened after that?" Murphy pressed his curiosity unable to contain itself anymore.

"She told me before the guard took me back out of the visitation thing that she told them that I was her boyfriend." Conner said excitement evident in his voice as he was building up to the climax.

"Spit it out man for Christ's sake," Murphy laughed shaking his head.

"She kissed me, I mean I kissed her too but Christ," Conner finished with a satisfied laugh, "It was perfect." Murphy laughed and shook his head.

"Jesus Con, you finally did it you told her how you felt." Murphy congratulated happily.

Conner's face fell and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he glanced away from his brother.

"Not exactly." He finally lamented in defeat. Murphy fell back against his pillows and sighed in disbelief.

"Awww Christ Conner are you dumb, you had your shot to tell her and you blew it. Murphy groaned in annoyance and disappointment.

"Oh shut it don't ya think I wanted too but how would that help anything if I wind up stuck in here and this plan goes south." He reasoned in defeat. Murphy nodded slowly as he began to understand his brothers logic.

"Your right I'm sorry man." Murphy apologized smacking his arm affectionately.

Conner stared at his brother in disbelief. "Are you alright Murph?" He asked uneasily, surprised at how calm his brother was acting when normally he wouldn't have listened to a thing he said.

"I'm fine why?" Murphy asked a bit confused himself at his brothers question.

"Nothing forget it, lets just get back to trying to find our target." Conner said dismissively changing the subject.

"Alright fine, but I'm a bit stumped to be honest."

"I mean the nurses here don't really come in here and from what I hear they don't really tend to their patients like Marina does." Murphy explained as a smiled flickered across his lips.

Conner shook his head not noticing and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh of frustration.

The sound of hurried footsteps made them tense up and end their conversation for a moment until Marina walked into the room in a whirl making them look over at her a little confused.

Murphy spotted the headphones in her ears and shrugged as his brother gave him a questioning look.

"She's had a bad day boys." Mr Cade piped up causing them to look over at him.

"Already?" Conner asked a little confused.

Mr. Cade chuckled and shook his head as he eased himself up to a sitting position.

"I learned a long time ago that when she has her headphones in to just let her be." He said amused as he watched her pick up a pillow and start fluffing it vigorously before tossing it back onto the bed.

She glanced up at them and they looked away quickly at having being caught staring. Murphy snickered under his breath hearing her let out a low huff of annoyance and storm over to another empty bed and repeat her actions.

"Hell on wheels that one is." Conner said shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah best not to be caught on her bad side, don't wanna end up like that guard the other day." Murphy advised as he looked over at her fluffing the next pillow less vigorously now.

She was gazing down at it with conflict on her face. "So what exactly is going to happen on Christmas day?" Murphy asked lowly trying to piece together what the plan was.

Conner flinched and looked down at the bed as he spoke. "She didn't say just confirmed that it was going down." He lamented in defeat. Murphy shook his head and leaned closer to his brother.

"This doesn't feel right Conner, I don't like not having any control of this situation especially one where things can definitely go wrong." Murphy stated concern and frustration lacing his tone. Conner nodded slowly and let out a slow breath before he looked up at his brother.

"I know what you mean Murph but what can we do?" He asked in defeat. Murphy sighed and rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "By the way, I had something to run by you, Conner ventured causing Murphy to straighten up at the seriousness in his brothers tone now.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as his brother glanced around the room quickly then looked back up at his brother as he leaned closer.

"Did you ever think that maybe our target is her." Conner asked lowly as he glanced over at Marina over his shoulder now folding back the sheets of a bed.

"Are you mad no way." Murphy said dismissively leaning away from him and looking over at her smoothing the sheets now.

"She can't be the target Conner it just doesn't make sense." He argued looking back over at his brother.

"Think about it Murph, she's the only real person on this staff."

"The other nurses neglect their patients and sit around all day gripping and Christ it makes sense." Conner stated confidently now.

"Think about it for me will ya, cause if you don't think of someone more right for the description then we're taking her." Conner reasoned to a still unconvinced Murphy.

"It's not her Conner it can't be we have to be missing something." Murphy argued weakly. Conner raised an eyebrow in question as a smirk graced his lips.

"My god murph if I didn't know better I'd say you was sweet on her." Conner taunted playfully causing Murphy to shove him in response.

"Not on your life." He snapped defensively shaking his head for emphasis.

Mr. Cade laughed from beside them. "Coulda fooled me." He wheezed trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Murphy looked over at him in disbelief at having him gang up on him as well.

"I don't like her that way."

"She's a nice lass is all, not like most women." Murphy defended unconvincingly.

"By god you've got a crush." Conner teased seeing how defensive this argument was making him.

"Oh shut it," Murphy snapped grabbing his pillow and in one quick motion knocking his brother in the face with it causing him to fall back on the bed still laughing as he hit him again a smile of satisfaction on his face.

He could hear Mr. Cade laughing as he and his brother goofed off like they were kids.

"I give, I give." Conner surrendered catching his breath between laughs. Murphy sighed and tossed his pillow down beside him as his brother slowly sat up.

Marina sighed and slowly walked over to them with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips.

Alright you two cut it out. She chastised playfully as she walked over to Mr Cades bed and pulled out a vile of medicine from her apron and a measurement cup and began pouring out a dose for him when they heard it.

The sound of hurried footsteps.

Multiple voices muttering in low tones.

Then it happened without any warning at all.

Five guards walked in and headed straight for them. One of them was in white and the others in blue. The one in white was at the head of the group symbolizing his authority as he approached.

Murphy watched Marina tense and Conner looked over at the group in confusion. "Hey boys what's…" He stopped as they approached and the guard in white walked straight up to Marina and grabbed her by the arm roughly pulling her to him. Conner and Murphy jumped up to their feet in outrage and anger.

"What the hell's going on?" Conner yelled angrily and stepped forward only to have the other four guards step in between them with their hands on their guns at the ready. Conner stopped and Murphy could feel his anger boiling over as the Guard holding Marina shook her as he spoke.

"So you're the bitch that put my guy in the hospital." He said darkly as he glared at her. She smirked to their surprise and glared at him.

"So you're Rick the guard who's in charge of the low life wannabe guards." She stated coldly.

She flinched in pain as he smacked her hard across the face sending her to the ground. Murphy stepped forward and one of the guards pulled his gun out and aimed it at him.

"Don't move." The guard ordered firmly and smirked. Rick glared at Marina as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and slowly looked up at him.

"You've got a smart mouth bitch." He said unfazed by her comment.

She smirked and shook her head. "And you hit like a girl." She countered and flinched in pain again as he kicked her in the side. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm the pain in her side.

"You're a fucking coward beating up on a defenseless girl." Conner cried angrily.

"Leave her alone." Murphy growled just as angry. Rick looked over at him and smirked.

"Defenseless, did you not see what happened to my man he's in the hospital all battered and bruised and has three broken ribs, he'll be out for weeks." He spat enraged.

Marina chuckled from the floor and slowly got to her feet. "So your response is to beat up on me." She said her voice cold as she spoke. Rick glared at her and shook his head.

"Oh no I just wanted to see that anger for myself." He informed tauntingly.

"You find this funny?" Murphy asked his anger close to making him act on impulse.

"No what's going to be funny is when I drag her out of here and break her in front of everyone." Rick informed with a satisfied smirk.

"Over my dead body." Murphy warned darkly.

Conner felt his anger rising to a new high as well at the thought and knew that if his brother made a move he'd be right behind him. His anger rose as Rick grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up roughly holding her by her arms as he began to drag her out of infirmary by force as she began to fight him.

"Conner," Murphy growled through clenched teeth.

"I know Murph," Conner replied clenching his fists.

They watched Rick hit her again across the face. The other guards began backing away towards the exit and Murphy stepped towards them.

"Go ahead and kill them after we leave." Rick called from over his shoulder.

"No, don't!" Marina cried in alarm trying to fight him still. They all froze as the emergency alarm in the infirmary began to go off. Murphy looked over at the alarm in shock and saw Mr. Cade leaning against the wall with his hand still on the button. The guards looked over at Rick who rubbed his face in annoyance and sighed.

"Don't just stand their you idiots stop him." He ordered annoyed waving a hand for emphasis.

Conner felt his blood freeze as the familiar sound of a gun shot rang in his ears. He instantly reached back and grabbed his brothers arm. Murphy stood frozen in shock unable to move until he heard Marina scream.

He finally looked over in her direction to see her screaming and shove Rick off of her as she rushed towards Mr. Cade. He swallowed hard before he looked over there and saw Mr. Cade holding his side and slowly sinking to the ground.

"No, oh Christ." Murphy cried as he snapped out of his trance and rushed forward only to be stopped by the other guards.

"What the hell have you done?" Conner screamed in outrage as he looked over at Rick who looked unfazed but annoyed. Conner relaxed a little as Leon rushed in with six guards and stared in horror at the scene before him.

"Marina," He cried and rushed towards her as the guards that were with him accompanied the other four in blue out leaving behind Rick.

Marina grabbed Mr. Cade and observed his wound as he began to cough and blood came out. "Oh god," She whispered in horror as she tried to stop the bleeding with her coat.

"We have to get him to ICU." She stated firmly as she looked up at Leon on the other side of him checking his vitals.

"Marina," Leon started gently.

"Now Leon." She snapped frantically.

She jumped in surprise as Mr. Cade grabbed her hand that was trying to stop the bleeding and pulled it off of the wound.

"James," She said in confusion as she called him by his first name.

"It's a hopeless cause my dear." He wheezed weakly as he smiled at her.

"No James, we can save you I just need to get you to the ICU and stop the bleeding." She reasoned confidently.

Mr. Cade shook his head and smiled up at her. "We had a good run Bonnie, but it's time for us to say goodbye." He whispered gently as he began to cough again.

She stared at him in shock and realization finally hit her. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and clutched his hand tighter. "You can't leave me Clyde." She said with a weak smile as a tear slid down her face.

Mr. Cade smiled and brought her hand up to his lips as his breathing became faster and deeper and placed a kiss to it. "Be good my dear and take care of these fools." He ordered sweetly.

She nodded and smiled weakly as the tears fell freely from her eyes now. "I promise." She whispered and squeezed his hand again.

"Protect…my…angel…Leon." He said looking over at Leon who nodded in agreement.

"I will." He assured and felt his heart break for Marina as he smiled over at her one last time before he let out his last breath and Leon felt his pulse stop.

"No, God no." She cried in despair and buried her head in his shoulder. Leon reached over and closed his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked over at Rick.

"What have you done?" Leon asked angrily. Marina stiffened as Rick spoke.

"Not my problem, he got in the way," Rick remarked unfazed, "besides he's a criminal and was going to die anyway."

"Just one less body taking up a bed." He stated as if it was no big deal.

Leon froze as he felt Marina starting to shake underneath his hand. "Marina," he said uneasily as he looked over at her with her face still buried in Mr. Cades shoulder.

Murphy watched in disbelief as she moved so fast it was inhuman. She had gotten to her feet and rushed towards Rick and now had him on the ground trying to shield himself from her blows as she began hitting him repeatedly.

"Marina!" Leon cried and rushed over to her as he tried to pull her off of him only to get shoved back into a bed.

"You bastard, you killed him." She screamed enraged as she continued to hit him.

Murphy and Conner moved towards her but Leon was back on his feet and straightened himself up before he stepped towards her and stopped behind her.

"Misericordia, Marina obturatio hoc statim." He said gently with a sigh of defeat.

They watched her freeze mid swing and straighten up as she looked down at the man under her out cold. She raised up her hands and looked at them to see the blood on them and slowly got to her feet.

Leon was there in an instant as three of his previous guards walked in and began gathering up Rick's unconscious form. He wrapped his arms around Marina from behind as she began to shake again and kissed the side of her head.

"It's alright doll face don't cry," He said soothingly, "go on and head to the car I'll be there in a minute." He assured as she gave him a small nod before hugging him and walking out.

Murphy walked towards him with Conner on his heels. "Is she alright?" He asked concerned for what he had just seen. Leon smirked and shook his head.

"Marina will be fine she just lost her cool again." Leon assured with a wave of his hand.

"Something like that." Conner muttered from behind Murphy with a shake of his head as he studied the blood on the ground.

"Don't worry we'll get it cleaned and be back to normal shortly." Leon assured rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be back in a few to take you back to your cell." He informed Conner as he straightened up and went back to normal. Conner nodded and Leon left with a playful salute.

"Did you see that?" Conner asked in disbelief as he studied the infirmary and tried to figure out how she had moved so fast.

Murphy nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I saw it." He responded trying to think of a logical explanation but unable to find one. Conner sighed and patted his brother on his back.

"Well I guess we have our mark now." Conner informed more up beat now that they had made progress. Murphy nodded reluctantly and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He replied and shook his head as they walked back over to his bed and the cleaning crew came in to clean away the blood that was staining the floors red.

* * *

Misericordia, Marina obturatio hoc statim.

Translation: Mercy, Marina stop this at once.

So what did you guys think?

I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to here back from you on your thoughts so far.

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: Drinking

XD okay don't shoot but this chapter is kinda long but good I swear.

It's gonna be right before the great escape and I've already got most of that chapter written just some final touches and we will have another chapter probably before the end of the week.

The song i have running through this chapter is "I'd Come For You." By Nickelback. (I don't own them or any of their music either.) I wrote this chapter listening to that song so i hope you enjoy it.

P.S. If you were wondering about the translations for chapter 3 they are up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the boondock saints just my oc's.

* * *

The sound of her footsteps echoed off of the walls as she walked away from the happiness of the room and music. It was the day before Christmas eve and the staff was having a Christmas party in the mess hall.

She had come only because Leon damn near forced her out of the house. Her heart was still hurting and breathing without it stinging was not yet possible. She smiled weakly as she brought the flask of Jameson to her lips again as she took a big swig of her own personal poison.

She was in such a trance that she hadn't realized she was walking towards the infirmary until she was standing outside of the doors.

She placed her hands on the door and pressed her head against the glass as the memory of two days ago flashed in her mind.

She clenched her fists in anger as she remembered how helpless she had been to stop them from killing her friend. She hadn't been to work the next day on the wardens orders since she had put two of his guards out of work.

The only reason she had been allowed to come to the party was because it was and off the clock event and there would be no reason to discuss work. However that didn't stop the women from whispering when she walked by or the men from casting her dark looks.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door as she let it out and started down the hall.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she took another swig from her flask and put the cap back on as she got closer to her destination. Her stomach was in knots as she turned the corner and slowly came to a stop in the door frame.

She felt her heart sink to her feet like an anchor as she stared across the room at the spot where her friend had taken his last breath. She flinched as his face flashed in her mind and the damn she'd built up to hold back her tears began to falter as her eyes began to sting.

She slowly took a step into the room and made her way towards the spot on the floor where he had died. She jumped in surprise as someone called her name. She looked to her right to see Murphy sitting up on his bed looking over at her in surprise with a book in his lap and if she hadn't been drinking she would have sworn it was a bible.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in here." She whispered weakly looking away as the memory of her and him entertaining James flashed in her mind and she placed a hand to her lips to stop herself from losing control in front of him.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked getting to his feet and moving towards her as he tossed the book down onto the bed. She raised a hand to stop him as the concern in his voice ate at her defenses.

"I'm fine." She said as normally as she could without letting her voice crack.

"Coulda fooled me." He countered folding his arms in front of him as he studied her. She sighed and shook her head slowly as she pulled the cap off of her flask and took another swig from it before she replied to his comment.

She flinched as the familiar burn pricked her throat as she swallowed and let out a sigh of defeat. "Your right," she said looking over at him again, "I'm not okay, a man I considered a friend is dead and it's my fault." She spat bitterly as her heart began to ache again and her anger began to show itself again.

"I wish I had killed that bastard, I wish I could have stopped that guard from shooting him."

"God I wish I could have saved him!" She blurted angrily as she clenched her fists and began to shake. She froze as he moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. She was about to push him away when he spoke.

"It's alright to not be okay lass, it doesn't make you weak trust me." He whispered gently.

She felt her dam break and the tears start to fall freely down her face now as the pain consumed her. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried freely now as he pulled her closer and smoothed her hair as she let everything out.

"I couldn't save him." She choked out shaking her head.

Murphy

Murphy sighed in defeat as he finished the book of Exodus for the third time in his life. He tensed hearing footsteps approaching and wondered who the hell was walking around at this time of night.

He had heard the substitute nurse mention something about a party to one of the other nurses as they came in to change the sheets on the beds.

He tensed and felt his heart race for a second as the intruder entered the room. Standing there in the doorway was Marina and she looked like Christmas morning.

She was wearing a fitted white strapless corset dress that went down to her knees that had a gold flower design over it in a veil material and a pair of white heels. Her hair was loosely curled and she had a hint of makeup on from what he could tell.

He smirked realizing he now knew why all of the guards wanted to get into her knickers. The girl was a bombshell under her loose clothes. She stepped into the room almost in a trance.

He looked to where she was looking and flinched as he realized she was headed for where Mr. Cade had died. She didn't say anything as she reached his bed and he wrinkled his forehead in concern.

"Marina," He finally called after she didn't pay him any mind. She jumped and he nearly did too not expecting her to react that way. He was right though she had been in some sort of trance. He saw the emotionless look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in here." She whispered weakly looking away and making him a little more concerned for her well being.

He knew that she and Mr. Cade were close by the way they were with each other and he understood why. She was the only one to ever believe in him and encourage him to live and fight.

He had watched her do it every time he mentioned how hopeless it was for her to be treating him but she never gave up. Now he was gone and there was nothing right about it.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked concerned about her current behavior as he got to his feet and moved towards her as he tossed the bible back down onto the bed. She raised a hand to stop him and he stopped a few feet away from her not wanting to push her too hard given her current state of mind.

"I'm fine." She said as normally as she could and he shook his head unconvinced and amused at her attempt to be so together and strong when he knew she was probably any second away from breaking down.

"Coulda fooled me." He countered folding his arms in front of him as he studied her and how she was trying to calm her breathing and hide the emotions running across her face but she was losing her grip fast.

He was surprised when she let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head slowly as she pulled the cap off of her flask in her left hand and took a rather large swig from it before she responded.

"Your right," she said looking over at him again, "I'm not okay, a man I considered a friend is dead and it's my fault." She spat bitterly and he could see the anger starting to form around her.

"I wish I had killed that bastard, I wish I could have stopped that guard from shooting him."

"God I wish I could have saved him!" She blurted angrily as she clenched her fists and began to shake.

He didn't know why or what came over him but he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug which surprised himself. He felt her tense and flinched as he spoke hoping she didn't smack the crap out of him for hugging her so suddenly.

"It's alright to not be okay lass, it doesn't make you weak trust me." He whispered gently praying that his words would reach her. He relaxed realizing they had as she started to cry and buried her head in his shoulder. He smirked and instinctively pulled her closer as he began smoothing her hair and trying to comfort the poor lass.

"I couldn't save him." She choked out shaking her head as she relived the pain again.

He shook his head as he rubbed her back gently and spoke, "You did lass, you gave him hope, hope that there are good people in this world."

"No matter how stubborn they are." He teased making her laugh a little at his attempt of a compliment.

"Oh god you suck at compliments." She said with a small smile and straightened up as she wiped her eyes and face to regain her composure. He smirked and shook his head grateful that she was back to normal somewhat.

"Well at least it worked to stop you from crying." He countered playfully. She smiled up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Oh what he would do to keep that smile there. He swallowed hard as he tried to control the emotions running wild in his chest. He slowly reached out and brushed her hair from her face absentmindedly.

"Your too pretty to cry lass." He whispered gently feeling as if he now was the one in a trance and she was the cause. She pulled away from him and cleared her throat snapping him out of it as she took another sip from her flask to drown either her emotions or her comment she was about to make but he found it amusing all the same.

"Your really knocking back whateva's in that flask." He teased playfully as she let out a satisfied sigh of having achieved her goal.

"Yeah well it kills the pain." She replied and offered it to him. "You should try it."

He grinned and took it from her, "What kind of Irish man would I be if I didn't." He teased as he smelled it and flinched as he took a swig and swallowed.

"Good god lass you could power a car with this stuff." He remarked as he handed it back to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe but right now I just need it to keep me in check." She explained as she sat down at the foot of his bed and closed her eyes as she took in a few deep breaths before she continued.

"You can't imagine going to a party and everyone staring you down like you ran over their dog." She lamented taking another sip from her flask as he sat down beside her.

"Your right I can't I imagine," he admitted with a smile on his lips, "it must be something awful to have to go through."

He reached out and grabbed her flask as she started to take another big swig from it. "However lass, I don't think this is the answer." He said giving it a shake for emphasis. She sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Perhaps your right." She confessed running her hand down her face.

"You finish it then." She ordered looking over at him in defeat. He stared at her in shock and slowly shook his head. "Fine, one condition though." He replied making her turn towards him intrigued now.

"What's that?" She asked curiously and he wasn't sure if it was her or the alcohol now. He was just as surprised as she was when he finally replied.

"Dance with me." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He saw the surprise run across her face and he could have slapped himself for saying it.

He could have said anything else, talk to me, stay with me, kiss me, sleep with me. Out of everything his mind had spat out dance with me. He shifted uneasily under her gaze.

He wasn't good at this stuff, this was Conner's area of expertise. Sure he had dated and hooked up with plenty of women but none that made him as nervous as this one beside him. He wished he had Conner here to smooth things over or come up with some sort of save but he didn't. She smirked and nodded slowly as she studied him.

"Alright, one dance." She agreed nearly making him fall off of the bed in shock. He though for sure she would laugh at him or down right refuse but she'd agreed to his surprise.

"I'll be right back." She said getting to her feet and starting out of the room. He sighed in relief not realizing he'd been so nervous. He fell back onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He sat back up and took a big sip from her flask trying to calm his nerves but the whiskey was so strong it made him flinch.

"God awful." He muttered as he waited and began to grow nervous the longer she was gone. He cursed his brother mentally for being right. He was sweet on this girl. Even after what he'd seen yesterday.

Shed moved so fast that Rick hadn't even had time to react. It wasn't normal but maybe she had an adrenaline rush like they talked about in the news. He shook his head and sighed in relief as she walked back in with a radio in her arms. He watched her smile in accomplishment towards him as she placed it on the night stand beside his bed and turned it on.

He slowly got to his feet and she turned towards him as she pressed play on the CD player. She started towards him slowly and stopped as the song began to play.

"Sorry not this one," she said embarrassed as she stepped back and pressed the next button. She sighed and stepped towards him again stopping as the song started. Her face flushed and he smirked seeing how nervous she was.

"Sorry, not this one either." She said fully embarrassed now.

The next song then lass, no matter what it is." He offered making her look over at him and nod slowly in agreement. He could see her hand shaking as she pressed the next button and flinched as it started but slowly turned towards him and now it was his turn to feel nervous as he took her by the hand and pulled her into the middle of the room and pulled her close.

He felt her tense and could feel his heart racing at how close she was. He looked up at her as the words drifted to his ears and he felt a pulse of electricity course through his bloodstream as her eyes met his.

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers in need of to be honest, this time I'm pleading**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**_

He felt as if he should bear his soul to her in that instant. Her eyes were so welcoming and were a lighter shade of blue than normal. He shook his head to regain his composure as she wrinkled her eyebrows in concern and he realized he had been staring at her without saying anything.

"So," he began trying to think of anything to say to make things less awkward, "how in the world did they get you down here to this party if you didn't want to come." He asked and relaxed a little as she rolled her eyes in annoyance obviously recalling an unpleasant memory.

"To be honest I had no choice it was either dress myself and come here of my own free will or, have Leon drag me out of the house in my sweats kicking and screaming down here." "Obviously you can see which one I chose." She said with a sigh of defeat as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He smiled and shook his head in amazement at how normal she seemed after everything that had happened.

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_

_**Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**_

_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

"That Leon is one persuasive fella." He teased making her smile as he spun her around and she shook her head as she spun back towards him. She stopped closer to him then before making him a little nervous but she didn't seem bother so he relaxed and wished he had finished killing her whiskey before they started.

"No actually he threatened to tell my brother, so he's more of a jerk for that." She said laughter in her voice as she seemed to recall the scene.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for youI'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

"So yer brother must be one scary bloke then?" He ventured grateful for making her seem so much more upbeat then before and for being able to keep her smiling.

Conner had to be wrong there was no way that this girl in his arms could be their target. She was too sweet and kindhearted. If anything she was the exact opposite of what a target should be. Still it bothered him that he couldn't figure out how she had moved so fast before.

**_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_**

**_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_**

**_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_**

**_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_**

**_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_**

**_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_**

**_Here and now this I vow._**

"No actually my brothers a push over when it comes to me but to everyone else he is Mr. Scary I guess because everyone is afraid to piss him off." She said shaking her head and meeting his gaze.

"With good reason though I guess since he is the one who taught me everything I know about fighting." She said with a teasing smile. He smirked and shook his head in amusement at this girl even more as he decided to spin around the floor with her, making her laugh as he did so.

**_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_**

**_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_**

**_But only if you told me to_**

**_And I'd fight for youI'd lie, it's true_**

**_Give my life for you_**

**_You know I'd always come for you_**

**_You know I'd always come for you._**

He stopped and she pressed her head to his shoulder as she tried to control her breathing and he kicked himself mentally realizing that she was still intoxicated and he had probably just thrown her into a tail spin.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked gently praying that he hadn't just messed up everything. He tensed as he felt her nod against him as she spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry." She replied reassuringly but did nothing to move away from him.

**_No matter what gets in my way_**

**_As long as there's still life in me_**

**_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._**

"Well if your brother taught you to fight then i sure don't want to get on his bad side." He said trying to keep himself in check but her perfume was starting to intoxicate him.

It was light but seductive and it was starting to mess with his concentration, that and she was barely even inches away from him. Her laughter brought him back to reality.

"He's not that bad, he's just protective over me." I'm the only family he has left and he's mine. She said her voice losing its upbeat melody as she finished.

**_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_**

**_Yes I'd come for you_**

**_But only if you told me to._**

He closed his eyes as memories of his Da flashed in his head and, then of his Ma, and then finally of Rocco. He let out a slow deep breath and absentmindedly held her closer.

"I know a thing er two about only having a sibling left." He whispered gently trying to keep his emotions in check.

"All i have is Conner now and our Ma well we haven't seen her in years." "Even when we lived not even half an hour from where she stays in Ireland we just couldn't bring ourselves to go and see her, and our Da died last year." He confessed as everything started to come out.

"When we lived in Boston we had a mate named Rocco and he was like a brother to me and then…" they stopped moving as his control began to slip and he felt his throat go tight as the memory of Rocco's death flashed in his mind like it was just yesterday. She pulled back and looked up at him and he cracked even more under her concerned gaze.

"It was my fault, I brought him in."

"I got him involved and now he's dead, if it wasn't for my recklessness he might still be alive." He vented as he let his hands fall to his sides and he clenched them in self loathing as he looked away from her.

**_And I'd fight for you_**

**_I'd lie, it's true_**

**_Give my life for you_**

**_You know I'd always come for you._**

"Then we let Romeo in and he almost died too, sometimes i think maybe we should stop maybe we should forget everything and just pray for forgiveness." He lamented bitterness drenching his voice as he spoke.

"People make their own decisions Murphy." She whispered gently making him shake his head and look back over at her.

"It's not fair though, why did God ask us to do this if we had to loose the ones we loved." He said angrily as his body began to shake.

He hadn't known he was crying till his vision blurred. _Damn Whiskey_. He cursed mentally as he went to look away again. He stopped as her hand touched his face and he felt his heart jump in surprise at the sudden contact. He met her gaze and again he felt comforted as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"There is no reward without sacrifice Murphy McManus, remember that above everything else." She whispered gently as she brushed away a tear that had escaped his walls with her thumb.

**_No matter what gets in my way_**

**_As long as there's still life in me_**

**_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_**

**_I'd crawl across this world for you_**

**_Do anything you want me to_**

**_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_**

**_You know I'll always come for you._**

He shook his head and smirked. "Oh really now and what sort of reward have i gotten from my losses?" He asked bitterly his soul aching with the grief he'd kept locked up for so long.

It was like an old wound was opening that he had never really let heal. She smiled now and shook her head and for a moment he was angry until she spoke. "Your life silly boy." She replied with so much confidence and conviction that her words smacked him right between the eyes. "Your life is a gift Murphy and a precious one, never forget that, you are blessed." She whispered gently as her hand returned to her side.

He shook his head with a nervous laugh as he shook his head. "Well then what sort of reward do I get for sacrificing a piece of my soul to you?" He asked still finding it hard to digest what she had said.

She shook her head as she stepped towards him and he tensed as her fingertips brushed his cheek sending a chill down his spine. His heart was hammering now at how close she was to him.

The music had stopped and now he was more aware of his body and how it was reacting to her but he couldn't move. He felt something click inside of him as he studied her face and before he could stop himself he closed the space between them and his lips crashed against hers making his whole being come alive suddenly.

He felt her give in to him and pulled her closer as her hands went around his neck and into his hair making it feel as if time were standing still around them. As suddenly though as it happened it ended. He felt her pull away as footsteps finally reached his ears.

He felt panic sink in but for some reason he couldn't seem to move or show any type of fear as he gazed down at her. She finally backed away from him just as Leon rushed in. He turned around to see him leaning against the door frame trying to catch his breath.

Murphy couldn't help but laugh in amusement at how nervous and panicked he looked. "Thank...goodness... I found you." He finally said in relief as he straightened up getting a hold on himself and starting towards them.

"You alright Leon?" Murphy asked with a smirk seeing him still trying to catch his breath. Leon nodded and smiled.

"Better now that I've found my fugitive here." He countered making Marina cross her arms and glare at him.

"I am not a fugitive." She insisted defiantly. Leon sighed as he stepped up beside her and shook his head.

"No my dear you most certainly are not."

"You more like a terrorist of emotions." He teased causing her to smack him playfully as she gaped at him from his comment.

Murphy joined Leon in laughter at how priceless her expression was and he shook his head as he crossed his arms and looked over at Leon. "Can't say I disagree with that." He added making Marina stare at him in disbelief and them only to laugh harder. Leon sighed and shook his head.

"What a shame your stuck in here mate."

"I would love to pick your brain over a few drinks."

"Besides I need all the backup I can with this one." Leon confessed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. Marina rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance.

"Alright you two cut it out." She fussed pulling away from him with a small smile on her lips. "I'm assuming it's time to go since you were running stark mad trying to find me." She asked making Leon shake his head at her ability to avoid conflict.

"Yes, doll face afraid so." He said offering her his arm as he straightened up. Murphy shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah it's getting late and morning comes early." He reminded making Marina roll her eyes and sigh, "Great back to hell in the morning can't wait to get written up and almost fired tomorrow." Marina groaned bitterly as she took a deep breath to regain her composure before leaning against Leon again.

"Well then if that's over shall we go?" Leon asked looking down at her as she looked up and nodded in agreement.

Murphy held back the questions brewing inside of him long enough to bid them farewell and watch them head towards the exit. Marina stopped suddenly surprising both him and Leon.

"By the way," She said looking back at him, "your gonna be getting out of here tomorrow." She said with a weak smile making him freeze in place at how ironic the timing was and wishing he could tell her how true that statement really was as he watched her walk away from him and possibly out of his life just as quickly as she had come.

* * *

God I hope you guys liked it because it took forever it feels like to get it right. Please review and be ready for a new chapter soon! XD.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot :D.

Well here it is finally but I had to cut it in half because it was ridiculously long XD.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of the Boondock Saints except for my OC's

* * *

Infirmary

Marina sighed in annoyance as she walked out of the wardens and clenched her fists as she past all of the secretaries and "nurses" that were glancing over at her and whispering. She could feel her pulse quickening in her hands and was sure she was about to make them bleed when she spotted Leon in his usual spot by her station waiting and in his hands was a redbull and her iPod. She felt as if she could cry of happiness and was grateful that he was there waiting for once.

He straightened up as he spotted her and smirked as she finally reached him and let out a heavy sigh of defeat as he forfeited her rewards to her. She gave him a grateful look and he chuckled as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright, you did the right thing." He reassured even though he could tell she wasn't totally sold yet.

"Marina Lockheart?" A voice asked making her flinch as she stepped back from Leon and gave him her famous I'm about to hurt someone I'm so annoyed look making him place his hand over his mouth to prevent her from seeing him smile.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face a man in a navy blue designer suit with short slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was older and she could tell that he was radiating importance.

"Yeah that's me, can I help you?" She asked as he walked towards her happy with her reply.

"As a matter of fact yes, you see I'm trying to get in there," He said motioning towards the infirmary, "but G.I. Joe over there," He said motioning towards Leon behind her, "said I had to clear it with you first."

"Seems you're the only one here, that plays by the books." He complimented making her smirk at this man's since of charm.

"You're correct and G.I. Joe here is my muscle." She replied as she glanced back at Leon who gave her a look but decided it best to let it drop.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name though sir." She replied stepping towards him and offering him her hand which he took with a look of approval.

"Very polite and, charming as well my, my, what a threatening combination." He complimented making her face flush in embarrassment. "It's Smecker and I need a word with Mr. McManus in there."

"Which one exactly is in there?" He asked curiously as he glanced over at the infirmary. Marina smiled and shook her head as she replied.

"That would be Murphy McManus, the less composed one." She added making Smecker laugh out loud at her insult.

"Well now, seems you've gotten them both pegged." Smecker remarked and shook his head. Marina just shook her head as she popped the top on her red bull and sighed.

"Shall we?" She asked sweetly as she took a sip of her liquid drug. Smecker nodded and motioned forward with his hand. "After you my dear." He replied sweetly making her roll her eyes and shake her head at his chivalry.

"Right this way." She said as she headed towards the entrance to the infirmary with him close on her heels. She felt a little better now since things were starting to fall back into routine.

She walked in to the room and looked to see Murphy pulling on a gray t-shirt causing her to look away so not to stare. She couldn't remember what had happened last night but she knew that it was not just nothing.

"Now here's a sight for sore eyes." Smecker said as they stopped causing Murphy to nearly trip over his feet as he pulled on his shirt. His face lit up as he spotted the source of the comment and he rushed towards them.

"Holy shit Smecker," Murphy cried, "You're here, holy shit." He said as he tackled the man into a bear hug causing Smecker to laugh and Marina to shake her head at how happy he was. Marina watched as the two men began to talk and froze as Murphy glanced over at her for a second. She looked away and slowly made her way out of the room so not to disturb them and give them their privacy.

This man seemed to have history with the McManus's and based on Murphy's reaction upon seeing him, they hadn't seen him in quite some time. Still something was bothering her. She couldn't place her finger on it because she wanted to believe that this man was not bad but she felt as if something bad was about to happen and that feeling alone was enough to finally make her put in her headphones to try and drown out her negative thought and try to relax.

~*~Visitation~*~

Conner sighed as he and Romeo sat in the visitation room waiting for a visitor. Conner was anxious because today was the day that everything was supposed to go down and his nerves were on edge more than usual.

"So what do you think they'll do?"

"Come in guns blazing and shoot up the place or all stealthy like?" Romeo asked his curiosity getting the best of him now making Conner smile in relief as he realized that he was just as nervous he was about all of this.

"Dunno Rome just hoping to make it out of here in one piece." Conner admitted rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

"You'll be fine man we've been through worse.' Romeo assured but the truth was he wasn't totally convinced himself especially since their last hit almost got him killed. Still he believed in these men he was fighting with and if he died then it would be a price well paid. They both looked up as the doors opened and Conner's face lit up as Eunice Bloom came strutting in radiating confidence as she walked.

They both stood as she approached them and she gave Conner a big hug making Romeo snicker beside him at what Conner had told him before about their previous encounter and shook his head as he saw the hint of a smile on both of their lips. He cleared his throat making them both jump in surprise and he rolled his eyes as he thought about how much they really were alike.

"Well now if you two are done, can we get down to business please?"

"Calm down their sweetheart everything is set up so all we have to do is get this ball rolling." Eunice assured sitting down across from them and pulling her hair behind her as she let out a sigh of relief, as if she had been waiting all day to say that.

"Well then what's the plan?" Romeo asked leaning in closer as he spoke. Eunice smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just the messenger boys everything else is waiting for you in your rooms under your mattresses and that's all I know." She lamented raising her hands in defeat as she gave them a playful smile.

"Well that's not exactly something that makes me feel better." Conner confessed looking over at Romeo who had the same worried look in his eyes then back at Eunice. "Isn't there anything else?" He asked half hoping she was toying with them but the look on her face convinced him otherwise as she looked over at him in defeat.

"Afraid not, all I know is that everything back at the hideout has been hush, hush." She lamented looking from Romeo to Conner. "IF something goes wrong I'll be very surprised to say the least."

"They've been working on this for the past year and it's gonna be a doozy." She informed making Conner feel a little bit better but still have a million questions. "Well I have to get going before things go down." She stated getting to her feet and they followed suit.

"If everything is on schedule you should be out of here within the next hour." She informed with a reassuring smile as she gave Romeo a quick hug and then turned to face Conner. "Please be careful." She said gently as she hugged him making him smile and nod before he let her go.

"Always." He assured making her smile before she left them and the guards walked over to take them back to their cells.

"So what do you think they have up their sleeve for us?" Romeo asked as they walked into their cell and the guards locked the door behind them. Conner shook his head and waited for the guards to leave before he finally lifted up his mattress and motioned Romeo closer as a look of disbelief feel over his features.

"Holy shit." Romeo whispered in disbelief as he stared at what was under the mattress in shock before Conner placed the mattress back over it.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I thought they would do but fuck I'll take it." Romeo gushed making Conner shake his head as he laughed in disbelief.

"I tell ya Rome I have no idea who these guys are but I like the way they think." Conner confessed as he ran his hand through his hair and fell down onto his bed.

"This is going to be the hardest thing we've had to do yet Rome." He said finally as Romeo sat down on his bed across from him.

"I know man but we've got this." Romeo assured with a wave of his hand as he fell back onto his bed.

"Well in case we don't or something goes wrong, I just want ya to know that I'm glad you're one of us." Conner said sincerely as he looked over at Romeo and met his gaze.

"Your family to me and Murph so don't go getting killed got it." Conner ordered and smirked as he saw the tears welling up in Romeo's eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah man I got ya." He said and rolled away from him making Conner shake his head but grateful that Romeo was still the same and willing to stand by them because they were going to need a miracle.

~*~Murphy~*~

Murphy sat on his bed staring at the floor with his hand together as he tried to calm his nerves. He had been shocked and relieved to see Smecker again but it had been short lived. No sooner was Marina out of the room that Smecker had confirmed his worst fear.

She was their target.

He had tried to get him to tell him why but smacker only told him that all would be revealed to them if they managed to pull the mission off and escape with their lives.

"Damn," he whispered as he looked up and over at Mr. Cades old bed. He could almost hear the old man fussing him and telling him it was bullshit. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind but no sooner had he done so that the sound of footsteps broke his concentration and he got to his feet hoping it was Smecker to tell him he had made a mistake but his heart sank as Marina walked in with a clipboard in one hand and her redbull in the other.

He gave her a weak smile as she looked up at him from her clipboard and her eyebrows wrinkled in concern. She put the clipboard down and walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently as she placed her hand to his forehead.

He nodded and tried to think of something to say but couldn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Your paler then normal and you didn't make a smart ass comment when I walked in." She teased making him smile and shake his head.

"Well hell lass I was tryin to be nice but if ya insist." He said ready to give her what she had asked for when she gave him a stern look of I'll kill you if you try.

"Bad day?" He asked as she took her hand back and walked back over to the clipboard. She let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Horrid, I got written up, docked a week's pay, and a warning that if I step out of line even an inch I'm going to be fired and my licensed revoked." She blurted all at once and took a huge sip of her red bull as if it were her flask from last night. He shook his head and chuckled. "That's all ay?"

"Well at least he let you keep your pride." He teased making her glare at him.

"I'll let that slide you jerk." She countered making him laugh as she slowly began to smile as well. "Damn you." She cursed with a smile now on her face.

"Well then let's get you ready to go." She said with a sigh of defeat as she tossed the clipboard back down onto the bed. He tensed and felt his mouth go try as panic starting to set in.

If what Smecker had told him about the plan was right, then everything was about to go down at any moment. He watched her walk towards him again and then stopped as the power suddenly went out. He felt his heart starting to pick up speed as he realized that this was the first signal.

"That's odd." She mused and looked around then back at him.

"Stay here I'm going to go check it out." She informed before starting out of the room.

He watched her and waited until she was gone to lift up his mattress and pull out the clothes and weapon smacker and managed to smuggle in. He quickly pulled on the guard outfit and was surprised when it fit but didn't waste any time in starting out of the room to find his brother and Romeo.

The sound of sirens made his nerves go on edge and then out of nowhere a loud crashing sound erupted trough the entire facility and his heart stopped as he realized that the prison was under attack. Holy shit. He yelled and ran as fast as he could down the halls as a group of guards rounded the corner and ran in the opposite direction of him with guns drawn. He was relieved they didn't recognize him and continued on his mission until he heard someone call his name.

"Murphy!" They yelled and he turned around to see Conner and Romeo running towards him.

"Conner, Rome thank god." He said in relief as he hugged his brother and Romeo and sighed as he shook his head and they looked back towards where the guards had run past him.

"We have to get back there and grab Marina." Murphy said the words tasting like vinegar as he spoke them.

"So it was her then?" Romeo asked as he pointed in the direction they had to go. Their blood went cold as they heard gun shots and voices and all instinctively reached for their guns.

"Well it's now or never." Conner stated and they all exchanged nods of agreement as they started back towards the infirmary.

~*~*~Marina~*~*~

Marina rushed down the halls looking for Leon as guards rushed by and felt her heart hammering in her chest as panic slowly crept into her bloodstream. She rushed back into the infirmary and froze realizing Murphy was gone and his clothes were thrown on the floor.

"Oh god." She whispered in horror and raced over to the cabinet full of medicine and supplies and pulled out a gun Leon had stashed under all of the supplies for her. She prayed to god she didn't have to fire it but there was never a guarantee.

"Father help us." She whispered as she loaded the magazine into the gun and rushed out of the infirmary. She raced towards the exits passing guards and nurses and froze as she heard gun shots, only to turn and see a few escaped inmates shooting at them as they ran. She felt her heart stop as one of the nurses fell to the ground hurt and they rushed towards her killing the guards in the process.

"Fuck, no going back." She whispered and drew the gun from her back. She shot the men with dead on accuracy and the nurse looked up at her in surprise and gratitude.

"Go," She yelled and ran back towards the infirmary hoping maybe Leon had thought to go there.

"_So much for hiding and lying low."_ She thought angrily as she rounded the corner and put down a few more escapees. She fell backwards just in time as a hummer crashed into the wall nearly missing her and backed up as it took off and made another hole in the wall of the building next to hers.

"Shit we're under attack, just great." She yelled and pulled off her jacket as she rushed through the debris towards the infirmary.

"_Please be there you fucking moron."_ She thought desperately as she stopped and grabbed a couple of guns off of the dead prisoners that littered the halls. She rounded the corner to the infirmary and could hear voices. She felt her heart racing hoping it was Leon but stopped in horror as she stepped in and gazed upon the scene below her.

"Where is she?!" Rick yelled angrily as two guards stood holding Leon by his arms as he kneeled bloodied and bruised before him.

"I don't know for the hundredth time." Leon spat bitterly as he glared up at him. He spotted her and she stepped forward but the look in his eyes told her to stop and run but she couldn't how could she? Rick must have caught on because he slowly looked behind him and smirked in satisfaction as his eyes met hers.

"Ah there she is just in time." Rick said pleasantly. She glared at him her hands clenching the guns tightly.

"There are prisoners free and we are under attack so do you mind telling me what the hell your doing?" She asked angrily her blood pumping so fast in her veins she was sure she would do something stupid.

"Waiting for you of course, you see I set the prisoners free as a distraction but as you can tell I never imagined all of this would happen." He said happily as if this was a blessing in disguise. She felt her control break and aimed one of her guns at him.

"Let him go." She said darkly her voice shaking with the rage she felt inside.

"Oh but now we have an audience." Rick taunted as footsteps reached her ears. She braced herself for a fight when she heard the people behind her speak.

"Let em go." Murphy's voice warned.

"We don't want any trouble." His brother Conner said as they both walked up beside her and Romeo walked up on side of Conner.

"You're clearly outmatched." Romeo pointed out as they all aimed their guns at them. Rick smirked and shook his head.

"Yes but you see I have something you want, more importantly something she wants." He said pointing to Marina and pulling a gun from his back and aiming it at Leon's head. She felt her heart stop in its cage and her breathing stop as Leon looked up at her and shook his head.

"Shoot him." He ordered her with a stern look.

"I-I can't." She stammered slowly lowering her gun. Rick laughed victoriously as he spoke, "That's right so put your guns down boys." He ordered the men beside her as she dropped her guns.

"No, Marina don't, just get the hell out of..." he was cut off as Rick struck him across the head with his gun.

"That's enough you'll be joining her shortly," He assured darkly, "but first I may just make them watch me kill you." He debated.

"You're cowards using his life as a defense." Conner yelled angrily and part of him just wanted to shoot the bastard but he couldn't risk him killing Leon. He had grown to like the guy and he was the only one he'd met that gave a damn about human life besides the girl next to him.

"Yeah only cowards use innocents as incentive." Murphy spat bitterly his whole body itching to kill these men but he couldn't risk it. If Leon died in front of Marina because of him he wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror. She had seen enough death as far as he was concerned.

"Oh that's rich coming from the men who made their reputation on killing guys like me I'm guessing." Rick taunted as he pulled back the hammer of his gun and pointing it at the three of them then settling on Marina.

"Oh and you my dear you act like some saint but you don't care about anyone but yourself, you put a good man in the hospital and you got me fired." He yelled angrily his eyes seething with hate.

"You're a sick man." She replied coldly and froze as he shook his head.

"Time for you to see what it feels like to experience loss." He replied coldly.

"I'm sorry Leon." She said shaking her head as she met Leon's eyes.

"No Marina don't!" He ordered desperately.

"I can't do this anymore I'm sorry." She said apologetically and before they could move she drew the gun from behind her back and shot Rick right between the eyes before he could react. The guards holding Leon dropped his arms and reached for their guns but she dropped to her knees and slide towards them as she heard more footsteps and could hear voices. She shot the two guards and got to her feet as four more rushed in.

She watched Murphy and the others grab their guns but before they could fire off a round the men were already dead. They turned around to look at her in shock and disbelief.

Conner froze as he came face to face with the barrel of her gun and looked to see her eyes a silver color her gaze so intense it made his blood run cold in his veins.

"You're just like them." She whispered her voice sounding off as she spoke.

"Marina," Leon tried to call but was too weak to manage. Romeo stepped towards her but no sooner did he move that she spoke.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you too?" She asked angrily pressing the gun against his forehead and making him swallow hard as his mouth went dry.

He'd never been in this situation before and he had no idea how to get out of it.

The sound of a hammer clicking behind her caused her to freeze as a barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Put it down Marina, or so help me god." Murphy's voice warned firmly. Conner watched as her eyes slowly turned back to their blue color.

Marina. Murphy said again a little more gently then before making her slowly lower her weapon and turn around to face him. Her eyes clashed with his and she could see hesitation in his features along with turmoil.

"Would you kill me now Saint?" She asked repeating her question from a few days ago. She saw the shock register in his mind and before he could speak everything around her went black.

~*~Murphy~*~

Murphy raced through the courtyard with Marina in his arms as they headed through all of the madness shooting their way towards the tree line of the woods in front of them. He could hear bullets whizzing by him and froze as they reached the tree line and Romeo crashed to the ground clutching his side. "Shit Romeo." Conner cried rushing over and throwing his arm around his shoulder as they hurried into the woods.

"Let's go." Murphy urged and froze as men jumped out behind them began firing at the men chasing them.

"What the fuck?" Conner yelled in surprise and stopped in shock as Smecker stepped out with Eunice and they motioned them towards them.

"Come on boys let's get out of here." Smecker called as they started running behind them and covering their backs.

"Where are we headed exactly?" Romeo yelled trying to keep up with Conner's pace.

"All will be revealed in time I assure you." Smecker called and smirked as Eunace rushed over to Conner and put Romeo's other arm over her shoulder taking the strain off of him.

"You smell good." Romeo commented making her roll her eyes and the others laugh. Smecker caught up to Murphy and smirked.

"That sure is the prettiest mark I've ever seen." Smecker commented and Murphy smirked but inside he was panicking, he had no idea what had happened back there but he prayed Leon was alright and that the girl in his arms never acted like that again.

"Let's just get the hell out of dodge." Murphy commented and Smecker nodded picking up on the turmoil going on inside of him but he couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"By the way you guys aren't gonna like where we have to stay for the first few days." Smecker announced making them look over at him as they came upon a road with a car parked in the road waiting.

"Where exactly do we have to stay?" Conner asked uneasily not liking the look Eunace and Smecker exchanged.

"Your mom's." Smecker replied opening the door and helping them in.

"Oh no, your joking right?" Conner asked as they got Romeo in and he settled in beside him. Murphy sighed and shook his head as he rested his head on the seat with Marina in his arms still out cold. This was getting worse by the second and he only prayed Romeo would be okay and that Marina wouldn't kill them all when she woke up.

"I don't like this Conner." Murphy confessed looking back at his brother in the back of the vehicle with Romeo. Conner met his gaze and nodded slowly as he applied pressure to Romeo's wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I know Murph, but it's out of our hands right now so let's just ride it out for now." Conner reasoned as he leaned against the window and closed his eyes trying to sort out his thoughts.

Murphy sighed and turned back around as he rested his head back against the seat. "Yeah, all right you're right." He said with a sigh as he realized his brother's point.

Their hands were tied but they were in good hands. Smecker and Bloom had some part of this so it couldn't be too bad.

He closed his eyes as they started moving finally and he prayed for sleep to take him. He stiffened as Marina snuggled closer to him and went still again. He put his arm around her shoulders and sighed in defeat and frustration.

This didn't feel right to him at all but he had to deal with it for tonight. There was nothing they could do now at this point but face the consequences of their actions. He said his prayers silently praying for clarity, guidance, forgiveness, and sleep and after a little while one of the four was finally granted.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it as much as I do.

I'll be posting the next chapter sometime next week hopefully but, Mardi Gras has kicked off so if it's late please don't be mad.

Please review :D


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Well here it is guys. Sorry its a little long but I didn't want to break it up into two chapters when I have so much typed for the next already.

Thanks again for the reviews and I promise everything will make sense as the story goes but i'm glad to know I'm not just making my friends ask questions. XD

This chapter isn't as intense as the last one but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

~*~Marina~*~

Marina stirred and flinched as her head throbbed painfully. She could hear panic going on around her and she shot up like a bullet. She flinched as her head spun and looked to see Murphy and Conner kneeling in front of someone arguing. She froze seeing blood and looked to see them yell at two people in the kitchen. She stiffened realizing one was that Smecker fellow from before and the other a girl with long auburn hair she'd never seen before.

She froze seeing a woman sitting on a stool at the kitchen table watching unfazed at what was going on and her eyes met hers and she lifted her cup of coffee off of the table and toasted the air in her direction as she smiled at her. Marina froze not able to figure out what was going on. She slowly got to her feet and stepped towards where Murphy and Conner were and froze realizing that Romeo was on the sofa bleeding out from a gunshot wound.

Murphy looked up at her and she froze seeing the doubt on his face as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Romeo needs your help, we can't stop the bleeding and he's losing blood fast."

"Please will you help us?" He pleaded desperately.

She stared at him in shock and shook her head as she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Give me a towel and alcohol of any kind, as well as a pair of pliers." She ordered and without any hesitation Conner and Murphy rushed around the house trying to find everything causing Smecker and the women to move over to the table as they flung stuff around.

Marina sighed and slowly walked over to Romeo and he looked up at her and smiled. "My own personal angel, here to save me." He teased making her smile as she knelt down beside him.

"No, just here to save your life." She assured as she pulled back her hair and took the pliers from Conner and towel from Murphy who also managed to find a first aid kit. She sighed as she met Romeo's gaze.

"This is gonna hurt like hell." She warned and before he could reply she yanked out the bullet lodged in his side and he screamed in pain as he flailed around to try and make it stop.

"Fucking bitch." He cursed as Murphy held down his arms to keep her from hitting her as she took the alcohol from Conner and poured it into the fresh wound. Romeo arched up in pain and kicked at the sofa as he cursed every word known to man in a few short seconds. She smirked and shook her head as he finally relaxed and she studied the wound.

"You almost pierced your liver you fool." She scolded and he smirked.

"It's toasted anyway with as much as I drink." He commented. She shook her head and sighed.

"You're gonna need packing any longer and a tourniquet would have been your fate as well." She informed as she pressed down on the wound and it began to stop bleeding.

"Yeah well that's the least of my problems." Romeo assured making Conner and Murphy laugh. She sighed and shook her head as she got back to her feet.

"Just keep pressure on it for now and I'll pack you up in a little bit." She assured stepping away from him. He nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes and Conner helped him place the towel where it needed to be as Murphy turned to face her. She looked away from him feeling her emotions starting to act up.

"Thank you, I don't know it we could've done it without…" he didn't get the chance to finish as the sound of her hand across his face echoed in the room as it stood silent for a moment. He flinched in pain and slowly looked back up at her and she glared at him.

"Don't think that I did this for you."

"It goes against my vows to let an innocent die." She snapped angrily as he rubbed the side of his face and smiled slightly.

"Guess I deserved that then." He admitted making her glare darken.

"Right about now you deserve a hell of a lot more than just a slap, so tell me where Leon is so I can get the hell out of here." She stated looking around at the house.

"Afraid that's not going to happen." Smecker said straightening up and walking towards her from the table.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Marina asked not watching her manners anymore as her gaze landed on him.

"You see my dear you were the price for our plan to get the boys here out of jail." He announced as if everything made sense.

"Price?" Marina repeated with an edge in her voice as she tensed up.

Smecker nodded and continued. "You see you were the only thing they wanted us to bring them for helping us out."

"Now that was not as easy as you might think." Smecker assured making her blood boil.

"Who are they?" She asked her tone completely changed from its normal sound.

"Don't know yet you'll have to ask Alex Stone when he gets here." Smecker said shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"Alex Stone?" Conner asked walking towards them but making sure to stay out of the line of fire.

"He's the master mind for rounding up the Resistance to help us break you out".

"They oppose the work of the government." Eunace explained.

"They also spill innocent blood without flinching." Marina spat bitterly her fists clenching tighter as they continued to try and explain. "Tell me where Leon is I don't care about anything else at the moment." She said closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

It was silent for a moment and her blood ran cold in her veins as realization hit her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Conner first who was looking at the floor leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. She swallowed hard and looked back over at Murphy who looked up to meet her gaze.

"Where's Leon?" She asked her voice cracking as fear slowly crept into her heart.

"We left him there." He replied his voice thick with guilt and apology.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth and the other went to her chest. "Oh god, how could you."

"Do you realize what you've done?" She asked outraged as panic set in. "He's could be dead or worse.

"What the hell do you think they're going to think when the three of you turn up missing along with me?"

"They'll do everything they can to make him talk and he knows nothing." She yelled angrily.

"You've condemned him, do you realize that?" She asked staring Murphy straight in the eyes. He stiffened and she looked over at Conner.

"Do you even care?" She asked him as he looked up at her.

"Oh god." She whispered taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

She jumped in surprise as the woman who had been sitting at the table touched her arm. She looked over at her never realizing she had been moving until she had touched her.

She was a sweet looking woman with caramel brown hair that had grayed over the years and a sweet face that held two wise sea green eyes. She smiled up at Marina and sighed. "Come on lass let's get you upstairs so you can clean up."

"You can't be all hostile right now when there's nothing can be done at the moment." She said gently.

Marina stared at her in shock and disbelief but the kindness in her eyes made her relax a little into her touch. "Okay." She said her voice cracking making the woman smile as she allowed her to guide her towards the stairs.

Marina stopped suddenly realizing she'd forgotten something. "Romeo I have to pack his… shush now dear don't worry about that, I've packed a few wounds in my day."

"I'll take care of it don't worry." She assured sweetly making Marina smile a little and nod.

"Okay, his life is in your hands now." She whispered weakly her body feeling the effects of her emotional turmoil now.

"Don't worry my boys and I'll take care of em just fine." She assured as she led her into a bedroom and handed her some clothes. "The showers across the hall and there are fresh towels in the cabinet."

"Make yourself at home dear." She said sweetly making Marina smile at her kindness.

"_To think that she is their mother."_ She thought as the woman left her there to her thoughts and emotions.

~*~Conner~*~

Conner sighed as he sat on the front steps of his ma's porch and watched the clouds roll up above. The smoke from his cigarette danced around him and he could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. Footsteps stirred him from his thoughts as he looked up to see Eunace standing next to him.

"Ya leaving now too?" He asked her as he looked back up at the sky. Smecker had left not ten minutes ago telling them that he would return tomorrow with the Alex Stone guy.

"No not just yet." She admitted as she sank down next to him on the step. "Oh, how's Rome doing?" He asked getting a little nervous at how close she was to him.

He could smell her jasmine scented perfume and it made him think back to that kiss they had shared before in the prison. He was itching to ask her about her thoughts on it but was also afraid of looking desperate.

"He's doing better now that your ma packed his wound but you and Murphy on the other hand may not survive your moms scolding's." She teased making him chuckle and cringe at the thought.

"Yeah bet poor Murph's getting it pretty bad right now, good thing I was smart enough to walk Smecker out when I did." He said commending himself for his subconscious accomplishment.

"Yeah well don't worry cowboy, I'm sure there's enough to go around." She assured deflating his accomplishment and making him hang his head in defeat.

"S'pose your right." He said with a sigh of defeat.

"So what exactly is the deal with this lass?

"I mean she seems pretty normal if ya ask me." He asked trying to make more sense of what was going on around him.

Eunace sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew but we can't get anything out of these guys their locked up tighter then Fort Knox and I should know I've been there." She jested making him laugh but not feel any better about their situation.

"Then at least I can feel better knowing I'm not the only one lost."

"Even the great Eunace Bloom is just as clueless as me." He teased making her smack his arm playfully.

"Not clueless just not that well informed." She corrected with a smile making him laugh again at her attempt to justify her situation.

"Same shit, your just as clueless as we are about a girl that no one knows anything about." He clarified making her roll her eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Alright Mcmanus you win, now back off before I hurt you." She warned playfully.

"Hey I like being punished." He teased making her smack his arm rather hard this time and him to laugh and flinch at the same time but the look of shock on her face had been worth it to him.

"Alright that's it I'm leaving." She stated promptly and got to her feet making him do the same and sigh in defeat and disappointment at the loss of company and conversation which one he was more upset about he wasn't sure yet.

"I'll walk you to your car." He offered trying his best to be a gentleman and not be thought of as a jerk for his previous remarks. She nodded and sighed as they started off the steps together and walked towards her car.

He turned to her as he opened her door for her making her roll her eyes and smile. "Well thank you Eunace bloom for helping to break us out and for tolerating our shit." He teased offering her his hand.

"Anytime Conner." She replied sending a chill down his spine as she spoke his name and shook his hand.

They stayed like that for a minute the tension rising between them making it hard for either to move. "So guess this means no more goodbye kiss?" He asked making her stare at him in shock and awe as a smile tugged at his lips.

He could tell that he had just thrown her off her game and that this was not something that happened very often to her so he decided to fix what he had started.

"Good night Eunace Bloom." He said again sincerely and kissed her cheek gently before walking back towards the house leaving her at a loss for words still.

~*~Murphy~*~

Murphy sighed as he leaned across the kitchen counter from his ma who was taking a breather from her lecture as Eunace Bloom bid them goodnight. He was relieved for the interruption and gave Eunace a quick hug before she left. Now it was just him and his Ma and Romeo who was knocked out cold on the couch leaving really just him.

I can't believe you kidnapped that girl Murphy, of all the things I taught you. I told you to respect women. She scolded.

Poor girl is up their probably crying her eyes out all scared and alone. Oh and the first thing you did when she woke up was ask her to help you save your friend?

Your lucky she's so nice and kind or Romeo would have died. She fussed shaking her head as she cleaned the dishes that were already clean in the sink vigorously as she spoke.

I know Ma, I'm sorry I just paniced. He admitted honestly but it wasn't good enough for his mother.

That's no excuse for what you did Murphy. You and your brother and your friends took that girl away from everything she knows.

How do you think she feels or did you ever once consider her feelings instead of your own. She chastised making him flinch as he realized the truth in her words.

She was right he had never once thought about how what they were going to do was going to affect her. He had just been so hellbent on getting out that nothing else seemed to matter.

Now that he thought about it he felt like a heel. She was probably a nervous wreck over Leon and if the roles were reversed he would have been just as panicked over Conner or Romeo.

Your right Ma. He admitted in defeat as he looked down at the counter.

His Ma sighed and shook her head as she walked over to him.

I'm gonna go check on her and make sure she's alright. He said straightening up and looking over at his ma who was smiling in approval.

That'd be a good idea. She assured touching his shoulder reassuringly. He kissed her cheek and sighed as he started for the stairs.

He stopped spotting something poking out from the couch where she had been laying. He walked over and picked up her ipod and smirked as he tossed it in his hands.

Well this will make a nice olive branch. He whispered and continued back towards the stairs and started up. He reached two doors as he got to the top and saw that the light was on in one of them. He smirked realizing that she was in his old room and sighed in defeat as he braced himself for what was next.

~*~Marina~*~

She laid there near the edge of the far end of the bed curled up as she stared at the window across from her with the moonlight drifting into the room. Her soul was alive with emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. She prayed with everything in her that Leon was okay. She knew what the people that had helped to break the McManus's out were capable of first hand. She heard the faint sound of the door knob rattling and tensed as she heard the door open.

She slowly turned over and spotted Murphy hesitating as he walked in. She shook her head and rolled back over away from him. She was still pissed at him and she wanted him to know it. She heard him walk towards her and felt the bed shift as he sat with his back to her on the other side of the bed. She could feel the tension around him and almost pitied him but she refused to be the first to back down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked finally but she could hear the nervousness hidden in his tone. She smiled thinking that he was probably hoping she wasn't going to try and hit him again. She was quiet for a minute and he shifted again making her roll her eyes in defeat as she decided not to torment him anymore. His ma had probably already laid in to him enough for the both of them.

"I'd be better if I knew Leon was okay." She confessed with a sigh and looked back at him. She watched him hang his head in defeat as he studied the floor now deciding it was a safer bet then looking over at her. She slowly sat up crossing her legs and catching his attention as he slowly looked over at her.

"I'm sorry Marina." He finally said straightening up and turning towards her a little. He studied her realizing now what she was wearing. It looked like one of his old t-shirts and a pair of jersey shorts and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused by his sudden outburst.

"Nothin sorry it's just that, I thought ma had thrown away all of our old clothes and yet here ya are wearing them." He said laughing now and turning towards her completely. She rolled her eyes and he relaxed a little as a smile flickered across her lips.

"Yeah well they don't fit." She said but he smirked knowing full well that was a stab at him but she was trying not to let down her guard so he decided not to push too hard.

"Marina, how do you know about the resistance?" He asked lowly and felt the tension rise as she looked over at him. She could feel her heart racing and closed her eyes for a moment to catch her anger from spilling out. She didn't want to get pissed off again but this was a sore subject.

She let out a slow breath before meeting his gaze again and replying, "The resistance and I have crossed paths before." She said slowly as he shifted onto the bed mocking her position as he came closer. She smirked and shook her head as he reminded her of a little kid for a second.

"I haven't always been a nurse at the prison." I used to work at hospitals traveling around as a nurse.

"One day I was working at a hospital where a man was being taken care of and I just so happened to be his nurse." She said laughing as she thought of how ironic it was now.

"Well this man just so happened to have killed one of the resistance's own."

"They said he was drunk, said he was impaired but nothing came back."

"Instead the man had a stroke as the cause of his accident."

"So, the media and resistance were calling it a cover up a hoax and the resistance decided that they were going to protest and try to take action into their own hands." She said clenching her fists and making him stiffen at her sudden action but she relaxed taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again.

"So what happened?" He asked making her smile at his impatience and curiosity. She sighed and met his gaze again before continuing.

"Well they were antagonizing and annoying and somehow they managed to find out his release date and were going to try and take their own version of justice."

"Mind you there were plenty of cops around to keep the man safe but the leader managed to slip through and was going to do the deed when I socked him straight in the jaw." She said laughing triumphantly as she recalled the memory fondly. Murphy couldn't help but laugh as well as he saw how happy she looked at her accomplishment.

"So you see, I've been their target for a very long time they just never could reach me." She informed with a sigh as she shook her head slowly as all joking left her face.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that some of the guards back at the prison were involved in the resistance." She whispered bitterly looking back over at the window.

"It's likely Rick and his men were part of them but I'll never know now."

"They got what they wanted in the end." She whispered

"How do you think they figured out it was you?" He asked curiously. She smirked and shook her head.

"That video of me socking that guy was all over the news and internet. Imagine how hell-bent he must have been to find me after I embarrassed him like that." She explained with a sigh.

"Plus it is not hard to put two and two together when I was taking care of the same man they tried to kill." She replied softly her voice sounded a bit sad to him and at first he couldn't figure out what she meant until it hit him so hard he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"James Cade." He whispered in disbelief. She smiled and looked over at him.

"Yes, James Cade." She whispered leaning back against the head board.

"You stayed with him after all of it; you took such a risk, why?" He asked finally realizing no matter how hard he tried to rationalize it none of it would make sense until she told him herself.

"He was a good man, very kind, but fate dealt him a hand that left him to walk it alone."

"However I refused to let that be his fate."

"I thought that if I could just make him see that nothing was ever what it seemed I could save him somehow and make him at peace." She whispered her voice cracking and her hand came up to cover her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly.

Murphy stared at her helplessly as he tried to figure out what to say or do to make her feel better but he wasn't sure where the lines in the sand were yet with her.

"I think you succeeded lass." He whispered gently as he moved closer to her to where he was sitting beside her resting his back on the headboard. She didn't flinch or move to stop him so he relaxed and looked over at her as she moved her hand away from her face and sighed.

"How?" She asked licking her lips to try and check her emotions.

"He didn't want you to try and save him because he was ready to go, he was finally able to let go and be at peace, no more suffering."

"I don't know who or what the resistance is really but I won't let them hurt you lass, I promise." Murphy assured making her smile and look over at him.

"You say that with such conviction that I want to believe you." She replied before looking back over at the window. He watched her as they sat in silence for awhile, she wasn't as tense as before and he was glad that he was able to talk to her without her throwing things at him like he had first thought.

Still something was bothering him, a question was itching in his throat but he didn't want to ask her yet and risk losing his progress with her so far.

On the other hand he wanted to ask her about the other night and where she stood on it but that was another subject for a much later time. Still he wanted to know had to know almost, what had happened to her back in the infirmary.

She had almost been a completely different person, especially when she had turned on Conner.

"Marina," He started trying to keep his nerve and ask her regardless of the consequences as she turned towards him and met his eyes with hers.

"Yes, Murphy?" She asked her voice seeming almost normal again making him slowly lose his nerve. He stared at her for a moment and she smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you alright?" She asked curiously causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's just that…" He stopped as he studied her and lost his nerve as his emotions overpowered his logic and he sighed as he remember his other reason for coming up here.

"I believe this is yours." He stated reaching into his pocket and pulling out her iPod. She sat up and gasped in surprise like a kid at Christmas. He held it out to her and she smiled as she reached out to take it from him. Her hand brushed his and he grasped it gently as she met his eyes in confusion and disbelief. I really am sorry. He apologized sincerely looking her straight in the eyes. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I believe you." She whispered lowly and he smiled as he relinquished her iPod to her making her smile again as she laid back down on his pillow and popped in her ear buds. He watched her for a while as she hummed some of the tunes and swayed her foot back in forth in rhythm with the songs before finally deciding that this was his time to leave and go back to check on Romeo.

He eased himself over towards the edge of the bed and was about to get up when he felt her hand on his. He looked over at her in surprise and saw her looking up at him. He wasn't able to read her straight-faced and was worried about what she would say. He relaxed as her face softened and she smiled a little as she spoke.

"Thank you Murphy." She said wholeheartedly making him smirk in return.

"Your welcome Marina." He replied and with that she removed her hand and rolled back over to continue listening to her music glad for a piece of normality back. He sighed and got to his feet as he walked towards the door and left.

He leaned against it as he pulled in shut and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down the emotions acting up inside of him. Part of him wanted to go back in there and stay in her company and the other wanted to go in there and kiss her like he had on Christmas Eve.

"Christ I'm an idiot." He lamented as he pushed himself away from the door and started back downstairs to check on Romeo and have a long heart to heart with his Ma hoping she could help him sort this mess out.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.

I thought throwing their Ma in their would be fun to play with later since we never really got to see her character in the films.

Next chapter I think I might have Conner and Marina actually have a conversation together by themselves but I'm still playing with it so let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversation

... Sorry it took so long guys but at least I warned you first.

It took me forever to try and write this chapter but now that its done the next one is almost done as well so keep an eye out for it sometime this week.

I hope you enjoy it's a little short though sorry.

* * *

~~Marina~~

Marina stirred with a start as she bolted up straight from the bed. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing and sighed as she fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

She opened her eyes again and looked over at the window to see that it was light outside. The clock beside the bed read 8:00am making her groan in annoyance at being up so early. She slowly sat back up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up stretching as she let out a heavy yawn.

She slowly walked over to the door and hesitated before opening it and slowly starting out of the room. She started down the stairs on her tiptoes careful not to wake anyone as she reached the bottom.

She glanced around the living room and saw Romeo out cold still with a blanket over him and on the sofa was Murphy passed out as well one arm over his chest and the other behind his head. She shook her head and sighed as she slowly walked towards where Romeo and Murphy were as she picked up an afghan off of the top of a recliner and gently placed it over Murphy careful not to wake him.

She sighed in relief as she straightened up and nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice behind her spoke.

"He was up most of the night watching over him." Their Ma informed as Marina looked to see her in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee.

She smiled over at her and Marina shifted nervously as she approached her and took a seat at the bar of the counter.

"I'm glad he made it through the night okay." She confessed as the woman slid her a cup of coffee she poured for her. Marina wrinkled her nose as she stared down at it in her hands.

"Don't fancy coffee aye?" Mrs. McManus asked making Marina shake her head.

"No it's not that it's just that it reminds me of my brother drinking it black all the time." She informed making the woman laugh.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name." Marina apologized making her chuckle as she handed her sugar and cream.

"My name is Ella but you can call me Ma." She assured making Marina smile.

"I like Ella." Marina confessed making the woman shake her head as she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you for your kindness Ella." Marina said sincerely as the woman looked over at her in surprise.

"I really appreciate it. She added making Ella beam in approval and acceptance.

"Your welcome dear." She replied making Marina relax as she sipped on her coffee.

"I don't mean to pry lass but what happened?"

"How did my boys get home?" She asked making Marina's face fall a little as her memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"Their was an attack on our prison."

"Some of the guards were corrupt and let some of the inmates out to throw everything off."

"I went to look for my friend and when I found him some of the corrupt guards had already done a number on him because of me." She said gripping her cup tighter. She let out a shaky breath as she checked her emotions and swallowed back her bitterness.

"The last thing I remember was them threatening his life and then nothing." She lamented bitterness drenching her voice as she spoke. Ella sighed and shook her head as she touched Marina's hand and she looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry for what you went through lass." She said sympathetically her eyes kind as she spoke making Marina smile and her anger absolve.

"It's fine I'm a tough cookie." She assured taking another sip of her coffee and making Ella laugh lightly.

"I have no doubt about that dear." She assured making Marina smile over her coffee mug. She slowly got to her feet and looked over at Ella.

"Would you object to me cooking for you as a token of my gratitude?" Marina asked innocently making the woman chuckle and shake her head.

"Be my guest dear, I haven't had anyone cook for me since Noah." She explained making Marina cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh at the woman's explanation and started farther into the kitchen to figure out what to make.

She had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before everyone was up and so she was going to have her hands full with three hungry boys who hadn't had real food since before prison.

Their Ma moved to where she was able to watch her from the other side of the bar making her a little nervous at the audience she had watching. She grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge and dug down in the cabinets for a skillet or frying pan and was delighted to find both.

She placed them on the stove and sighed as she looked up at the pancake mix on the top shelf and she placed her hands on her hips debating on if it was worth jumping for and having their Ma laugh at her. She sighed in defeat and finally stepped forward and hopped to grab it only to miss making their Ma laugh and her smile in defeat.

She hadn't even grazed the damn thing.

"All ya gotta do is ask for help lass." A voice behind her said making her jump as they placed their hand on the small of her back and she spun around to come face to face with Murphy just as he leaned forward to grab the box off of the shelf.

They both stood their frozen in place as they realized how close they really were. She swallowed hard as his hazel eyes searched hers for any sign of weakness and she quickly gathered her composure and moved away from him and towards the stove without a word.

She could feel his eyes and his Ma's on her as she turned on the stove and pulled out some butter from the fridge. He walked up beside her and placed the pancake mix down next to the stove. She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks just next time don't scare the daylights out of me." She teased easing the tension between them and making him smirk in response as he relaxed.

"Well if ya weren't so damn head strong." He countered and she stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief and shook her head. "Excuse me but you were the one knocked out into a coma." She countered slyly making him laugh.

"Yeah well Ma made coffee, its like the universal signal to get yer ass up." He reasoned making her smile as she laid the bacon into the hot skillet.

"Besides that the couch is a little small." He explained making her shake her head in amusement as she cracked an egg into the hot frying pan and placed the shell down beside the box of mix.

"Well then since your up make yourself useful and make the pancakes." She ordered handing him the box of mix with a smile of her own that let him know she had won. He opened his mouth to say something and she raised an eyebrow in warning and he sighed as he shook his head and grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." He conceded giving the box a shake before walking behind her towards a cabinet with bowls. She heard his Ma laughing quietly behind her and smiled realizing that she probably wasn't used to seeing her son cook.

She sighed as she flipped the bacon and it popped and sizzled in the pan and wondered if she really should be playing nice with him yet. Granted she was still annoyed as all hell but she couldn't help being nice to him when he was around and his Ma was very kind and caring.

She wondered for a moment if it was a family trait and shook the thought away as she flipped the egg in the pan and decided to let her moods be played by ear for the day.

~~Murphy~~

Murphy sighed satisfied as he finished his pancakes and looked over at his brother as he sat talking to Smecker and Bloom at the end of the bar. His Ma sat beside him sipping her coffee to wash down her toast and he smirked as he shook his head and looked over at where Marina sat next to Romeo.

He was now propped up on some pillows on the couch as Marina fed him breakfast. He snorted in laughter under his breath at how silly they looked but she had insisted he not move more then he needed too since his wound was in a bad spot, so instead she had gone over and fed him.

"She's a sweet lass Murphy." His Ma commented making him look back at her in surprise. His Ma glanced up at him from over her cup making him shake his head.

"I know that Ma, I just don't think it's smart for me to develop a relationship or feelings for someone I know nothing about."

"That and she was our mark and we still don't know why." He explained again trying to convince both his Ma and himself again as he tried to fight back whatever it was he felt for her.

"So are you boys ready to go?" Smecker asked getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket as he looked down at his phone.

"Where too?" Conner asked getting to his feet as well and grabbing his jacket off of the table behind them. Murphy let out a heavy sigh and followed his brothers actions a little less enthused.

"To meet that man that organized everything." Smecker informed with a smirk making Murphy a little uneasy.

"Alright then lets get a move on." Conner urged making him roll his eyes at

his brothers enthusiasm.

"Slow down their cowboy he's not going anywhere." Eunice assured making Conner calm down a little as she approached him. Murphy smirked seeing the effect Eunice had on his brother as she stopped beside him and fixed his collar.

"Well then I guess we should get going." Murphy said with a shrug as they started towards the door.

He stopped by the sofa Marina and Romeo were at as the others went outside. She looked over at him and he bent down beside the sofa and a small smile graced her lips.

"You guys going out?" Romeo asked as he swallowed the eggs she had just given him. Murphy nodded and let out a small sigh as he looked over at his friend.

"Yea we're going out to get some supplies and meet some people." Murphy informed making Romeo nod.

"Guess I'm gonna sit out of this one." Romeo lamented making Murphy chuckle in laughter.

"Yeah well we need you to hold down the fort here," Murphy informed, "with these two women left alone there's no telling what they could do." Murphy teased making Marina gasp and smack his arm playfully. He smirked and looked up at her to see her smiling and shaking her head.

"Alright then I'd best be off." He announced straightening up and heading towards the door.

"Murphy." Marina called making him stop in the doorway.

"Yeah," He asked looking back at her and meeting her gaze.

"Be safe." She said the tone of her voice making him feel a little uneasy but he nodded and smiled back at her.

"Always." He replied and with that headed towards the car where his brother was yelling for him to get a move on.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Next chapter is gonna be up soon...


	9. Chapter 9: Revelation

Well I told you guys it would be coming soon so here it is.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Song lyrics at the beginning of the second half are from Alanis Morissette's I'm a Bitch which i do not own any part of I just think the song goes well with the story and my character.

Translations are posted at the bottom this time so enjoy.

* * *

The concrete was stained with oil and rust as they walked into the warehouse where the headquarters for the resistance was supposed to be set up.

"So how long have they been operating out of here?" Conner asked Eunice as they approached three men who were standing over a stainless steel table looking over papers.

"Not sure exactly." Eunice replied with a hint of uneasiness that made Murphy even more uncomfortable as the men looked up from what they were doing.

There was one on each side of the table and one at the head of it. The man on the left and the man at the head of the table were dressed in military BTU pants with black t-shirts and for a moment they almost looked the part standing around a table in an abandoned building looking over documents that seemed as if they were classified for a mission of some sort.

The one on the right though was completely different. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a gray shirt with a black jacket over it. He looked more business than the other two and Murphy had the feeling that he was not part of the resistance or maybe he was the leader.

The one on the left had short brown hair slicked back with brown eyes that were cold and yet maniacal and he got the feeling that this man enjoyed what he did.

The one across from him had platinum blonde hair spiked up in the front and piercing crystal blue eyes that made him feel as if he was looking right through him. He looked away and turned his attention to the guy at the head of the table that seemed to be in charge.

He had shaggy dark brown hair with glassed over green eyes as if he hadn't slept well. He had a bandana around his forehead and for an instant Murphy thought back to Leon and felt the guilt stab him in the chest again. He shook it away as the man straightened up and smirked as they stopped a few feet from the table.

"Well now the infamous Saints of south Boston in the flesh." The man said in amusement as he walked around the table towards them. Smecker stepped up from beside Murphy and shook the man's hand as he turned to face them.

"Boy's this is Mac Walton, he's the leader of the resistance's first in command and the man who helped to break you boys out. Smecker informed motioning to the man.

"Nice to meet you." Conner Said stepping up and shaking his hand first. Murphy shook his head and smirked as he followed suit. "Thanks man." He said as nicely as he could.

"This is Murphy and I'm Conner," Conner introduced, "our boy Romeo is laid up after our escape but he should be back to normal soon." Conner explained making Murphy a little more nervous at how casual his brother was acting.

It only meant that his brother was just as uneasy as he was. The good thing is that Conner is better at hiding it then him. Mac nodded and smirked pleased with what he heard..

"Sweet," came Mac's casual response making Murphy relax a little as he realized that this guy may not be as together as he thought.

"I'm Mac as Smeck here already told you and my boy over here on the left is Charles Daniels, my right hand man." Mac introduced as the man from the left walked over towards them and waved. Murphy smirked realizing that the lad was nervous too.

Murphy shifted uneasily as he felt eyes on him still and glanced over to see the man in the black jacket still at the table watching him. He swallowed hard before turning to face him and speaking.

"So who are you then?" He asked the man meeting his eyes as it sent a cold chill down his back. The man gave him a half smirk of amusement as he straightened up and turned towards him.

"This," Smecker announced leaving Mac's side to stand beside the man coming to a stop and looked over at him as he reached his side, "is Declan O'Malley."

"Alex Stone's right hand man and the guy who led the mission to get you guys out." Smecker explained. Murphy nodded in a greeting and Conner shook his hand thanking him.

Declan didn't say a word just nodded and flashed a smile and returned to being shut off.

"So then what exactly is the plan now?" Eunice asked breaking the silence that had fallen around the group. Mac moved first setting the mood to a more relaxed one seeing as he radiated no type of authority like the man Declan before them.

"That's what we were going over while we waited for Alex to show up." Mac explained walking back towards the table they had been standing by and motioning them over.

"So what happened your boy get lost?" Conner asked Declan as they stood around the table making Declan smirk and shake his head.

"No just tying up the loose ends from the break out." He replied coolly his voice stern with no hint of humor in it.

"So then what is it that you need with Marina?" Murphy asked as the question finally ripped itself free from his throat.

He had been dying to have an answer since the moment Smecker had told him it was her they were after.

"Ah on a first name basis are we?" A voice asked making them all turn to see a man with short sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes walking towards them dressed just like Declan except for having on a blood red shirt.

"You must be Alex Stone." Conner said offering the man his hand as he walked up and Murphy had to stifle a laugh as the man regarded Conner's hand and nodded. Conner's face had been one of embarrassment and disbelief for a moment as he looked over at Eunice for help and she shook her head with a smile.

"You'd' be correct, and you must be Conner."

"Eunice said you were the brave one." Alex explained making Murphy smile now.

"Did she now?" Conner asked glancing down at Eunice who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That must make you Murphy." Alex said looking over at him. Murphy nodded,

"You'd be right as well." He countered making Alex snort in amusement at his way of mocking him.

"Smecker said you were the smart ass one." Alex explained and sighed as he looked over at Smecker.

"Down to business then I guess." He asked shaking his head and grabbing a piece of paper closest to him.

"Marina," he said emphasizing her name, "is the key to a project our people are working on." He explained as he scanned the paper and shook his head.

"What kind of project?" Murphy asked not missing a beat.

"Ha good luck he won't even tell us anything about it." Mac informed from his spot beside Smecker and Charlie.

"That's because it's classified." Alex explained.

"How classified?" Conner asked his curiosity getting peaked now at the sound of a challenge. "It's not that important." Alex said waving a hand to dismiss the subject.

"The hell it's not you're asking us to hand over a girl to you for god knows what reason and look the other way." Smecker said firmly.

Murphy relaxed a little realizing that Smecker was on the same page he was.

"That bitch singlehandedly humiliated our leader and got away with it." Charlie snarled angrily from beside Smecker. Murphy tensed and was surprised when Declan spoke from beside him.

"Your leader was an idiot to try and take her on and to try such a despicable tactic to draw attention to himself and your group." Declan clarified making Charlie straighten up and shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah well it's not like he knew who she was." Mac defended but with little force to his words.

"You Illuminati are so cocky sometimes." Mac muttered shaking his head in annoyance.

Murphy froze and looked up to meet Conners gaze as Mac's words registered. He could see that same surprise and shock on his brothers face and knew that he was thinking the same thing he was.

They were in over their head.

"We can sit here all day and point the finger which by the way is pointless." Alex said with a sigh of annoyance.

"The goal now is for the two of you and your friend to hand Marina over to us in three days time." Alex said emphasizing her name as he spoke.

Murphy went to ask another question but was interrupted as a man dressed in all black walked in and approached Mac and Charlie. He said something to Mac who nodded and straightened up.

"Sorry guys but our leader needs us to report back to base." He informed as Charlie straightened up from beside him.

"It was nice meeting you both." Charlie informed and with that said followed Mac and the mystery guy out of the warehouse.

"Well now that they're gone let's get down to business shall we?" Alex asked delighted at their departure.

"Why do you want the girl so badly?" Eunice asked finally as she leaned forward across the table to meet Alex's gaze.

"Yeah she seems like a sweet lass." Conner added making Murphy smirk at how natural it was for him to back up Eunice's moves. Alex sighed and ran a hand down his face as Declan straightened up and spoke first.

"She may appear to be sweet but I assure you she is lethal." Declan explained.

"Elaborate for us," Smecker ordered and straightened up at this sudden revelation, "you never said anything about her being dangerous before the mission."

Declan smirked and rubbed the back of his neck before Alex spoke. "That's because we didn't want to risk you backing out."

"I'm sure that the two of you must have witnessed her true nature the day of the break out." Alex stated making Murphy's heart stop and Conner's eyes get wide at his words. "Ah, I see by your reactions that I'm right. He confirmed in satisfaction."

"Marina is a sleeper agent for the Russian military."

"She is the best of the best with a fire arm and counter attacks."

"Her knowledge of psychology, medical procedures, and ability as a grifter put her on a higher level as a killer." Alex informed as if it was no big deal but Murphy couldn't breathe and Conner was pale. Eunice had her hand over her mouth in shock and Smecker was for once speechless.

'It makes sense now his brother said finally as the shock wore off."

"Back in the prison when they killed that old man she went nuts."

"Then when they tried to kill her friend Leon she managed to wipe them out in seconds not to mention the guards that came after."

"Then there were her eyes when she threatened me."

"I'd never seen such cold eyes before." Conner mused as he reminisced back on that day. Murphy swallowed hard trying to digest and process everything that they had just learned.

"Yes well the man Leon is also a Russian informant, no doubt her partner."

"We of the illuminati have been tracking them down but every time we get close they vanish." Declan informed bitterly. "Except for this time."

"Why are you hunting them?"

"What are they up too?" Smecker asked curiously.

Alex smirked and shook his head as he looked over at him. "We believe that they are going to try and find purgatory." He informed as if it was no big deal.

"That's not possible Purgatory is where souls go when they die because they can't cross into either realm." Eunice stated

"Yes but the door to purgatory is believed to lie here on earth." Declan explained.

"According to whom exactly?" Smecker asked.

"According to the Mayans, the Egyptians, and the infamous Leonardo Davinci." Alex explained with a sigh.

"The records of the past location's for the doorway to purgatory are hidden within the Vatican."

"Every government agency has been trying to find and locate the doorway but no luck."

"We believe that she and her group are close to finding it and if they open it then they will have more power then humanly imaginable." Declan explained, "We need her to keep that from happening."

"We believe she knows the location." Alex explained.

"As crazy as this all sounds, why didn't she open the door already?" Conner asked confused.

"Because the doorway only appears for two weeks after the beginning of the New Year, after that we have to wait another year." Declan explained crossing his arms over his chest.

Murphy sighed and shook his head. "It sounds crazy." He finally stated overwhelmed by everything still.

"Believe what you want but are you in or out." Declan asked looking over at him his gaze piercing his as he finished.

Murphy stared at him and shook his head. "Once this is over we're out." He stated firmly leaning closer to him.

"Fine then let's get started." Alex announced with a clap of his hands as he began to move papers and folders around.

Murphy was silent as he slowly looked away from Declan and exchanged looks with his brother across the table. He didn't like this one bit and he didn't want to hand Marina over but there didn't seem to be any other way.

~*~*~*~Marina~*~*~*~

**Just when you think you've got me figured out**

**The season's already changing….**

"Marina," Ella Mcmanus said sweetly making me jump and rip out my ear buds as I turned around to face her. She chuckled upon seeing how much she had scared me.

"Ma'am?" I asked a little startled still as I straightened up with the broom in my hand. She shook her head and sighed as she placed the groceries down on the counter.

She had gone out to do some shopping seeing as now she had four house guests that she hadn't really been expecting. I could tell by how nervous she was at first around her boys, like she was scared to get too attached to them again and then have them disappear again. I had been shocked by the way they were with their Ma to learn that they had never really bothered to call or write her that much. Granted, they probably didn't want their Ma to be involved with their, "line of work," as Conner had so casually put it earlier this morning. Still I could see that she was relieved that they were home and safe.

"I told you dear it's either Ma or Ella none of this Ma'am stuff it's too formal." She fussed me sweetly making me smile at her explanation.

"Sorry, it's habit."

"My brother and I got corrected all the time for it when we were little." I explained as I bent down to sweep up the dust and dirt from the floor.

"My goodness, this is what you've been doing while I was out?" Ella asked horrified either in delight or shock but of which I was not sure as she looked around the kitchen and living room.

I had gotten bored while she was out and decided since Romeo was out cold that I would do some cleaning. Granted I probably went a little overboard but that was almost always the case with me.

"I'm sorry when I get bored I clean or cook and since I did the second this morning I thought it would be alright."

"I'm sorry." I apologized realizing that I may have overstepped my bounds with her.

She laughed to my surprise and shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well if one of my boys doesn't marry you then you're more than welcome to live here." She teased making me gap at her in surprise for a moment as she shook her head again and started picking up the groceries.

I finally recovered and shook my head in amusement as I emptied the dustpan in the garbage can and returned the broom and dust pan to the closet.

"That's probably the third time you've hinted at wanting one of your boys to make me an offer." I informed playfully as I sat down across the counter from her.

"Well it's probably the hundredth time for Murphy." She snickered making my heart hesitate for a second at her words.

"Why Murphy?"

"Conner not seem my type?"

"Mr. Not afraid of anything and, too smart for his own good." I teased making her chuckle heartily at my description of Conner.

"No I can't say he is." She informed with a small sigh to silence her laughter.

"No I suppose you'd say Murphy with his quiet reserve of emotions that you only get to really see if you pry it out of him."

"That and his stubbornness is just like Conner with the exception of when he believes in something it's whole heartedly."

"Like hellfire and brimstone couldn't break his loyalty to anyone not even God."

"He and Conner are alike in this area." I whispered lowly letting the rest of my thoughts die in my throat as I realized to my horror that I had been ranting on Murphy's qualities I liked without realizing it.

"It's alright lass don't stop on my account." Ella teased making my face flush as I brought my hand to my mouth and took a deep breath to calm myself internally.

"I'm sorry he just bothers me." I recovered hoping she would take the bait but knowing it was hopeless.

"Oh come on anyone with eyes can see the way you two are around each other."

"Christ I can't remember ever seeing Murphy regard someone as carefully as he does you." She explained. "You two seem good together."

I shook my head and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "You don't know anything about me though Ella." I argued as I looked down at the floor.

**"Do mícheart, agus tá a fhios agam go díreach cad atá tú."** She replied suddenly all seriousness evident in her voice making my head snap back to look at her.

She smiled at me sweetly but her eyes said that she meant it and I didn't know if I was scared or shocked.

**"Conas?"** I asked back unable to ask anything else from shock.

She shook her head as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

**"Tá sé i do shúile, agus tá sé éasca má tá a fhios agat cad a lorg."** She replied as if it was no big deal and that she hadn't just floored me.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I replayed everything I had done or said since I had gotten here but was coming up with no solution as to how she knew.

"Does Murphy or Conner know?" I asked finally unable to think clearly enough to continue in her native tongue.

"No lass not a clue."

"I'm the only one who knows because I was married to one just like you." She explained before taking a sip of her coffee.

I relaxed a little realizing that she wasn't lying the look on her face and in her eyes as she had said it had said enough.

She definitely knew.

"Will you tell them?" I asked all seriousness in my voice now as I realized the gravity of the situation.

Ella smirked and shook her head as she placed her cup down and faced me.

"My boys and I will not harm you dear but you must tell them the truth." She informed sincerely as she reached over and placed her hand on mine.

I let out a shaking breath and felt myself trying to process everything at a very past pace. She seemed so calm about this that I almost wanted to ask her if she even knew what she was saying.

"It's too late," I said shaking my head as I looked up at her across the counter, "by now the resistance has fed them some lie and, there's no telling what this Alex Stone guy has told them already." I lamented straightening up and pulling my hand away.

Ella straightened up as well and smiled as she picked up her cup and sipped her coffee as she studied me. "You're good; you're able to put up walls so quickly." She admired with a smile.

I swallowed hard and sighed as I relaxed a little. "I'm sorry I just don't like being caught off guard." I explained as she nodded in understanding.

"Take it easy dear, just go and relax and when the boys get back we can talk." She assured making me smile and sigh as I relaxed.

"Alright fine" I relented as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ipod, "I'll go keep Romeo company in the living room then and get out of your hair." I explained making her smile as the tension evaporated between us.

"Alright then." She agreed giving me my queue to take my leave and leave her to make lunch as I got up and started for the nearest couch by romeo. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Alright then Marina, what will it be?" He asked me waving the remote.

"Whatever you want." I assured as I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes trying to clear my thoughts and keep everything in line.

Things were starting to get more and more complicated and I have to do something soon before things got worse.

* * *

**"Do mícheart, agus tá a fhios agam go díreach cad atá tú."**

"Your wrong, and I know exactly what you are."

**"Conas?"**

"How?"

**"Tá sé i do shúile, agus tá sé éasca má tá a fhios agat cad a lorg."**

"It's in your eyes, and it is easy if you know what to look for."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and give me your feedback.

I started on the next chapter but it might take a little longer then this one to write.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

Okay, so I have been up for three nights straight till 3 in the morning writing this chapter and the next that is almost finished.

I pray you like it so please review and let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints just my OC's

* * *

~*~*~Conner~*~*~

"Don't try and stop me Murphy!" He yelled as he stormed into the house everything around him blending together as he searched for his target.

He had been on edge ever since he found out who she was and what she was capable of. She had been left alone with their Ma and their mate and he only hoped that they were still alright.

"What the hell man?" Romeo asked sitting up a little from his spot on the couch and flinching in pain from the action. He relaxed upon seeing him and before he could ask his next question his Ma came running into the living room the look of surprise on her face and shock as she looked around and saw only Conner.

"What in God's name is going on?" She asked confused as to why her son was asking like a maniac.

"Where is she?" He asked as calmly as he could manage but he could feel himself shaking and his brother yelling after him as he got closer to the house.

"She's upstairs why what's going…" but he didn't hear the rest as he took off for the stairs.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he heard his brother running after him but he had the advantage and his goal was in sight. He didn't hesitate in throwing open the door to his brothers old room and storming in.

He could tell she was surprised and caught off guard as he stormed towards her and before she could react had her pushed against the wall with a gun in her face.

"Give me a reason." He whispered dangerously as she stared at him in surprise.

She recovered quickly as she stared into his eyes. He felt himself losing momentum as she did so. It felt like she was piercing his soul with her gaze, that she could see right through him and knew exactly what he was thinking. He felt her swallow hard as if trying to restrain herself from losing control as well.

"What reason do you want to hear?" She asked her voice dangerously low and deathly serious.

It was his turn to regain his thoughts as her response caught him off guard. He had expected her to ask him what the hell he was talking about or if he had gone mad but never had he thought she would simply ask him for a reason for her.

"Conner have you lost your…," but Murphy never finished the outraged question as it died in his throat upon seeing his brother with a gun to her head.

"Conner, have you gone mad?" Murphy asked his voice now nervous and in shock at his brothers actions.

"This doesn't concern you Murph, it's between me and her." Conner replied sternly but Murphy made no attempt to move.

"The hell it doesn't concern me you've got a gun in her face and made no attempt to discuss this plan of yours with me." Murphy replied sarcastically as if Conner was an idiot.

"Let her go Conner we got our answers from the Illuminati so just let her be." Murphy attempted to reason with his brother which was something that he wasn't really good at most of the time.

Conner felt Marina stiffen at his brother's words and felt a slight wave of victory at her uneasiness.

"I didn't get my answers to what happened during the break out." He replied and could sense that he had peaked his brother's interest now at his silence.

He watched as Marina closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What is it you want to know Conner?" She asked seemingly annoyed now.

"Well thanks to our new friends I don't need to know how you were able to do what you did." He explained as if he had won the war now. He felt his heart stop as her eyes snapped open and they were no longer blue but that piercing silver color like the day at the prison.

"Friends?" She asked darkly her eyes cold as she spoke, "you put your faith in the wrong people so easily."

Conner tensed and tightened his grip on his gun, he had seen her like this before except the tables were turned and this time he had the upper hand.

"Back in the prison, when you turned on me, you said I was just like them and asked me why you shouldn't kill me."

"What did you mean by that?" He asked finally feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him as he said it. He had wanted to ask this question since she woke up but wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer but now he did. He had to know.

He held her gaze as she smirked and held his as she replied.

"Because, you've lost your way saint." She replied no malice or anger in her voice it almost sounded normal again if it weren't for the underlying seriousness in her tone.

"What are you talking about lost my way?" He asked taking a step back and cocking back the hammer on his gun. She had him confused again and he didn't like it. He was always the one in control of himself and his emotions but she made him feel like he was a mess and that he knew nothing about himself.

"Your angry," she said lowly as she looked up at the ceiling, "angry at yourself, angry with your brother, your friends, and angry at God."

"Your insane." He replied quickly not liking her answer. He froze as her eyes snapped back and met his again.

"Your in denial, Your angry at God more than anyone, angry that he took your friend Rocco, angry that he took your father away from you instead of being grateful for the time you had with him."

"Angry most of all with yourself for not being able to protect them."

"For watching them die right in front of you."

"You blame God for taking away those you love when you're doing something that he asked you to do."

"You're scared of what will happen next time."

"Will it be your brother, Romeo, Eunice or Smecker?"

"Your angry Conner and instead of coping with everything you've started to build resentment for God in your heart." She explained with such conviction and force that it hit him like a slap to the face. He swallowed hard and nearly jumped as she spoke again.

"Do you deny it?" She asked her voice firm and serious as if the way he answered would decide his fate. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and the cold sweat running down his back as he replied.

"No," he was barely able to whisper as he lowered his gun and reset it, "everything you said was true."

He felt his throat constrict and could tell that his brother was floored by his confession.

She smiled and shook her head. "Then maybe you aren't like them." She replied curiously as she studied him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused now by her reply.

"You have the ability to own up to everything I said."

"I think you were just waiting for someone to finally call you out on it but the problem is that your very good at pretending like your okay when you're not."

"Unlike your brother who can be read like a book most of the time." She said teasingly making the tension lessen between them.

"You don't deny it which means that you're trying to find a way to move past it." She mused as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Conner!" "Conner!" Eunice's voice called as the sound of her charging up the stairs reached them.

He looked to see her push past Murphy and come to a stop in the room. She looked from him to Marina then back to him a little relieved.

"Or maybe you already have." Marina replied lowly making him even more uneasy as he stared at the southern belle before him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Eunice asked her voice calmer then it had been a few moments ago.

He felt his heart race a little realizing how this all must make him look to her. He didn't know what to say he had just acted on impulse as soon as they had gotten back. Everything that Alex and Declan had said about her had sent him into a tailspin and had made him want to know even more about what had happened that day.

"It was a mistake, Conner thought that I had it out for him but, he was wrong." Marina replied making them both look over at her in shock at her reply.

She smiled over at him sweetly her eyes now their normal blue color and all signs of the fierce woman before gone from her demeanor.

_**She must really be as good as they say. **_He thought as he studied her careful not to overlook any signs of her previous lethal demeanor.

"Is this true Conner?" Eunice asked making him look back over at her.

"Yeah just a misunderstanding is all." He replied a little uneasy about Marina's sudden change of personalities and thoughts on him.

"Well your Ma said dinners ready and to bring you three down." Eunice explained as she revealed her real reason for coming up stairs.

"Yeah, alright then shall we?" He asked as he started towards her and offered her his arm trying to dissolve away the tension around them with a playful smile. Eunice regarded him curiously and a smile tugged at her lips as she took his arm and they started out of the room.

~*~*~Murphy~*~*~

He stood their leaning against the doorway as his brother and Eunice started out of the room. Marina was still leaning against the wall and he could feel his head racing with everything that had just happened. He licked his lips as he let out a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Do you remember the night before Christmas Eve back in the prison?" He asked finally ready to ask her after everything that had just taken place.

She smiled and shook her head as she looked over at him as she replied. "Vaguely, I remember dancing if that's what you mean but, everything after you spinning me around gets a little hazy." She replied as her face wrinkled in thought as if she was trying hard to remember.

"Leon told me that I was pretty drunk, that you and I were kind of tense when he found us." She replied as if she was asking a question now.

"Do you remember why?" He asked his curiosity getting the best of him. She shook her head and started towards him slowly. The way she was walking was almost seductive if he wasn't already seduced by her presence alone.

"No not really." She replied stopping in the doorway and leaning against the frame opposite him mocking his posture as she did so.

"Your brother doesn't like me." She said suddenly catching him off guard as she switched gears. He shook his head and smiled as he straightened up and leaned closer to her.

"That's because he doesn't know you well enough yet." He whispered as his eyes met hers and for a moment electricity shot through him at being so close to her.

She smiled and shook her head as she leaned closer to him, "Come on then let's get downstairs before your Ma comes up here after us." She replied making his mouth go dry at how close she was now. It was even closer then when they had first kissed and it was making it harder on him.

He fought back his urge with everything in him as he straightened up and offered her his arm. "My lady." He teased making her giggle in laughter at his attempt of charm.

"Good sir." She replied with a curtsy before taking his arm and starting down the stairs with him.

~*~*~After Dinner~*~*~

The moon shined down in full bloom as Murphy sat on the foot of the porch smoking his cigarette. The sound of his brother and Eunice laughing with his Ma in the living room made him feel at ease. He heard the boards creak behind him and glanced back to see Marina closing the door carefully so not to disturb the scene behind him.

"Making a run for it?" He teased making her smile and roll her eyes.

"You caught me, I was trying to sneak out knowing you were out here on watch." She teased as she approached him.

"It's peaceful out here." She mused as she sat down beside him and looked up at the moon.

"Always was I guess, until Conner and I were born that is." He replied making her laugh at the thought of them raising hell and him to reminisce on all the times his Ma had fussed them for one of their ridiculous pranks.

Marina shook her head and sighed as she turned towards him and sat cross legged beside him. He regarded her curiously as she studied him curiously.

"You have something on your mind." She said softly catching him off guard at her sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?" He asked taking another hit from his cigarette as he tried to blow off her statement.

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the post behind her. "You're curious as to why I didn't kill Conner as well." She replied softly as she gazed up at the moon.

He looked over at her and watched her carefully before he spoke again. "Why didn't you?" He asked exhaling slowly as he relaxed.

"Because of you, if you hadn't been there then I probably would have killed him." She replied softly never looking over at him as she appeared to be lost in thought.

"My brother's a good man lass." He replied shaking his head and taking another hit of his cigarette.

She looked over at him and smirked as she leaned forward. "There's no denying that Murphy but he's very lost right now." "The only reason I didn't kill him is because there is a spark of hope inside of him."

"Someone, which he cares about and wants to protect." She explained with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

He smirked and shook his head as he flicked his cigarette into the yard and turned now to face her fully.

"Why do the illuminati want you Marina?" He asked lowly and saw her stiffen at his question. He hadn't wanted to ask but it was now or never, she already knew they met with him and he wanted her side now. He felt as if somehow they were hiding something from them and it bothered him.

She sighed and licked her lips as she straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt. "I think I should go help your Ma clean up." She whispered and went to move to get up but he caught her hand.

"Marina," He said making her stop and look back over at him, "please I need to know."

She sighed and hesitated before settling back down beside him as she nodded slowly.

"They aren't after me, they're after my brother." She explained slowly never looking up at him as she spoke and he released her hand.

"Why?" He asked confused because never once had they mentioned her brother.

"What did they tell you exactly?" She asked looking up at him now as she tried to gauge what to say next.

"That you're a Russian sleeper agent trying to find the doors of purgatory and gain it's power for your government." He explained summing up what they had been briefed on.

She laughed catching him off guard and making him uneasy.

"Well, then they're describing me differently again." She sighed shaking her head.

"I am not a Russian spy for one and I don't need to find purgatory, I already know where it is but, don't ask how because I can't tell you that." She added as she saw the next question he was about to ask.

"Why do they need your brother?" He asked instead seeing as everything else was off limits.

"My brother is the only one who can open the doors to purgatory, he has the key, and they are going to use me to get to him."

"Once you hand me over to them and they get to my brother they will dispose of us, that's how the Illuminati operate, they tie up all the loose ends always have." She explained bitterly shaking her head and moving a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"I take it you and the Illuminati have crossed paths before." He ventured seeing as how she spoke of them that she knew them quite well.

She nodded slowly confirming his thoughts. "I've been running from them all my life."

"My brother and I were orphans; we grew up in a convent I was five and my brother was eight when they found us on the street."

"We grew up taking care of each other, one always having the back of the other." She explained her voice sounding far off as she spoke as if she was reliving her past.

"I take it that's where you guys met Leon?" He asked curiously trying to put the final pieces in place.

She smiled now and shook her head as she studied her hands before glancing up at him. "Yeah, it was like fate when Leon and my brother met, they hit it off instantly and since then it was Leon, my brother and their other partner in crime."

"The three amigos." She said laughing as she finished and placed her hand to her mouth to stop him from seeing her turn red.

"So what's your brother's name anyway lass?" He asked curiously realizing that she never once mentioned it before. When he talked about Conner he used his name constantly but for some reason she hadn't mentioned it even once.

All signs of laughter shed from her face as she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I can't tell you that either not just for mine or my brothers sake but for yours as well." She explained gently but he could see the sadness on her face now as he nodded in understanding and she looked away from him.

"How long ago did you last see him?" He asked lowly trying to ease into breaking down her walls instead of just kicking them in like he wanted to.

"It's been three years since I've seen my brother and two since I last heard from him directly."

"Usually I get a message from him from someone else by word of mouth or by letter but never a phone call or a text or even a smoke signal." She said her voice laced with worry and distress and for a moment he tried to imagine what it would be like if he hadn't seen Conner for three years or even heard from him at that.

"Why do you do whatever it is you do?" He asked praying to God he wasn't prying too deep but she seemed to have her guard down and he was enjoying getting to pick her brain. It was a change from the prison when she had pushed all of his buttons.

The shadow of a smile ran across her face as she looked up and met his gaze. "We do it so that innocent people don't get hurt, so that those without a voice can be heard, death is always the last resort."

"The Illuminati don't like us because we are keeping them from what they want." She explained and it clicked like someone pulling a trigger in his mind.

The Illuminati weren't after her because she was trying to use Purgatory; they were after her because she was hiding it.

He swallowed hard as he ran a hand through his hair and down his face trying not to jump up and run into the house dragging her with him to tell his brother and the others what she had just told him.

"So what did happen that night at the prison?" She asked making him snap out his thoughts and almost fall off of the porch in surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked trying not to sound as uneasy as he was now with what she had just asked.

"Well you asked me if I remembered why we were so tense before and since I don't I wanted you to tell me why." She said smiling with a hint of mischief in her eyes making him chuckle and sigh as he tried to think of what to say.

"Well, um its complicated lass." He lamented realizing that there wasn't really a good way to tell her without making it awkward between them.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she got to her feet and he regarded her carefully not sure if he had upset her or not with his reply. "Show me." She ordered determined making him snort in amusement as he slowly got to his feet and stared down at her.

He looked around and grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of sight from the window making her smile at how secretive they were being about this.

"You're a pain in the ass ya know that?" He asked playfully making her smile in response as he pulled her close and felt his heart race a little from the contact.

It was more intense then before as he smiled back at her weakly before slowly starting to move from side to side with her. "Well you're stubborn and a jerk." She replied making him laugh.

"Oh great, now I'm a jerk." He said in mock hurt making her laugh now as she buried her face in his shoulder. He rolled his eyes to the heavens praying to god he could keep himself together.

"We were talking about why I do what I do." He started lowly feeling his voice shaking but refusing to give in to his nerves.

"So why do you?" She asked pulling back to meet his gaze and making it ten times harder for him to concentrate at how close she was again.

"The same reason as you, to protect the innocent and those that I love." He explained as calmly as he could manage.

"I think your brother will feel that way again as well." She confided shocking him once again at her revelation

"Really now and what makes you think that?" He asked curiously.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Because of a certain red haired southern belle." She teased making him smile at her realizing that she had seen through his brother's act and Eunice's as well.

"I think they've kissed." She whispered as if trying to gossip to her best friend making him laugh and shake his head as he tried to stop smiling realizing that he was not better than his brother right about now but she was pretty oblivious.

"You think correctly." He admitted and felt a small pang of guilt in his chest at disclosing his brother's secret.

She smiled in accomplishment and shook her head. "I knew it, you can always tell from the first kiss how you feel for someone." She explained as if it was so simple and he felt a bit guilty for not telling her yet about what had happened that night.

He swallowed hard debating on whether or not he should tell her or keep playing dumb but it didn't seem fair when she had just put her trust in him enough to let him in even if it was just a little he had a feeling that it was something that rarely happened.

He slowly came to a stop with her and she looked up at him confused for a second as he took her hands in his and stared at them for a second before looking up at her to meet her eyes.

"Marina, there's something I have to tell you." He said lowly but serious enough for her to straighten up at his words.

"What's wrong Murphy?" She asked concerned making his throat tighten to keep everything inside and not lose the progress he had made with her.

"Marina that night, while we were dancing, you were drunk, I didn't mean to make you dizzy, I…"he was cut off as she stepped towards him and before he realized what was happening her lips met his and everything around him seemed to stop moving as all of his inner turmoil seemed to vanish.

He pulled her closer on instinct as he deepened the kiss and felt her arms around his neck sending him into a tailspin that he'd never felt before. She pulled away and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Thank you Murphy." She whispered softly giving him a chill as she spoke his name.

"For what?" He asked confused and unable to think straight for a minute.

"For trying to tell me the truth," she replied sweetly making him stiffen in shock, you just took too long this time." She teased making him stare at her in disbelief.

She knew about their first kiss.

"Goodnight." She replied stepping back from him. He stared at her dumbfounded on what he should say or do because she had just put him in checkmate if he wasn't mistaken as he watched her back up towards the door a smile painted on her lips as he stood there unable to respond as she opened the door to go back inside.

"Goodnight." He finally managed to blurt out making her laugh as she gave him a small wave and vanished inside.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered finally able to think of anything else to say as he pulled out his cigarettes and fumbled for his lighter as he tried to process what had just happened and where he stood now.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review I could use the morale with the week I've had.

Chapter 11 will be up sooon and things will be taking a turn so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush

So I got a request for more Conner and Bloom moments and came up with this so I hope you enjoy it, also their is a little more of the brothers bickering that we love plus a little more of Romeo.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondock saints just the OC's

* * *

Conner

The sound of snickering stirred him from his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes and the weight of someone registered against him. He looked down to see Eunice bloom asleep on his chest with his arm around her shoulders. He looked up to see his brother and Ma both smiling as he rolled his eyes only imagining what they would say later when she was gone.

"Morning." He groaned as he slowly sat up careful not to disturb the sleeping form beside him as he slipped out from under her and rested her against a pillow as she stirred for a second then nuzzled into the pillow like a sleeping child.

He felt a smile tug at his lips before sighing and straightening up to stretch as he faced his Ma and brother behind him still looking at him with mischief in their eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly so not to wake Eunice up as he started for the kitchen.

"My, someone looked mighty comfortable on the couch." His Ma teased as she grabbed some mugs form the cabinet and his brother grabbed the coffee pot off the warmer and walked over to his ma as she placed down the mugs.

"We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie that's all." He assured as his brother snickered and shook his head.

"Is that what you're calling it?" He asked unconvinced as he poured the coffee into the three mugs in front of his ma.

"Oh be nice Murphy," His ma scolded playfully, "If the roles were reversed you'd be in the hot seat." His ma explained making Murphy shake his head in disagreement.

"Hardly, me and Bloom aren't as chummy as her and Conner." Murphy teased making Conner roll his eyes and shake his head as he snatched his mug from his brother and took the sugar and cream his ma had set out.

"No guess not, it'd be the same though if it were a certain person of interest still asleep upstairs though." Conner countered slyly making his brother almost choke on his coffee.

"Hey, now wait a second that's not true." Murphy countered setting down his cup of coffee.

"Sure it isn't." His ma replied sarcastically taking Conner's side on this argument.

"Oh Ma really, come on." Murphy groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and took another swig from his mug quickly.

"Oh come on Murphy you act as if no one can see the way the two of you are together."

"She was practically glowing last night when she came back inside." Their Ma teased making his brother choke on his coffee successfully this time and he and his Ma to laugh at having turned the tables on him.

"Hey I thought we were picking on Conner not me." Murphy finally managed to choke out trying to regulate his breathing again as he rested his head in his hands on the counter.

"We were but you opened that door." His Ma informed triumphantly as Conner leaned back in his chair with his coffee and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Apparently that's not hard to do around here." Murphy replied shaking his head.

"Not so funny when the tables are turned is it?" Conner teased making his brother glare at him in a warning as he looked back over at him.

"She's a nice lass that's all, besides I don't know her well enough yet." His brother stated but Conner could tell that it wasn't completely true. He could see something going on inside of his brother as he watched him from across the counter.

Murphy sucked at hiding his emotions most of the time but for some reason he was acting more together and rational and, it bothered him a little because he could usually read his brother like an open book, but when it came to the topic of the girl asleep upstairs his brother shut down.

"Holy shit," he whispered in disbelief as he finally figured out what was going on, "ya slept with her didn't ya." He asked making Murphy almost drop his coffee mug in surprise.

"No not a chance," his Ma said dismissing his allegation before his brother could react making them both looked over at her in surprise as she sipped her coffee quietly with a small smile on her lips.

"It's obvious, they've kissed." She said simply setting down her mug and folding her hands in front of her.

It was silent for a minute and Conner looked over at his brother who looked mortified at what their Ma had just said.

"Wh-What?" Was all Murphy could manage to say to their Ma's allegation.

"By God ya did!" Conner cried laughing triumphantly as he leaned forward in his chair now to get a better look at the expression on his brother's face.

"Oh shut it you kissed Bloom." His brother countered now catching him off guard.

"You did?" Their Ma squeaked happily making him glare at his brother now for him having given their ma more ammunition for her campaign on him and Bloom getting together.

"Yeah, we did." Conner lamented as his brother smirked in satisfaction at evening the playing field as he took another sip of his coffee and raising his eyebrows as if he was just as eager to hear about the details as his Ma.

"Are the two of you together?" His Ma asked now all ears and ready to interrogate him.

"No Ma it's nothing like that." He admitted as he played with his coffee mug aimlessly now.

"But you care about her." Murphy urged making him nod slowly as he entertained the idea that maybe something could come from it if he tried but god knows he was afraid.

For once in his life he was afraid of being turned down by someone. He hadn't planned on falling for Eunice but she had caught him off guard and the more time he spent around the feisty southern belle the fonder of her he became and he didn't want to mess up their relationship if she didn't feel the same.

"Aye, I do." He admitted lowly never looking up to see their response and not wanting them to see how much he really meant it.

"But you care about Marina too don't you, since we're being honest." He countered looking up at his brother across the counter from him. He watched as his mouth twitched almost into a smile and he ran his teeth over the bottom left corner of his lip before nodding slowly and looking down at his mug now.

"I suppose I do, but I have no idea how she feels much less what she thinks about me." He replied shaking his head and looking back over at him.

"Aww, my two boys are growing up." Their mother squealed clapping her hands over her mouth and making them both laugh at how well she managed to ruin the serious moment they were having with her happiness.

"Well we are almost thirty-two now Ma." Murphy informed trying to act all grown up as he straightened up and sipped his coffee like one of those fancy business men might in their office. They laughed at his attempt and Conner straightened up now as he heard someone moving around in the living room and slowly got up and walked over as his Ma started on his brother allowing him to get away unannounced.

He walked into the living room to see Eunice sitting up stretching on the couch. He smirked as he leaned in the doorway watching her. Her hair was a little messed up from cuddling with him and the pillow but she was still a sight for sore eyes to him. She spotted him and jumped in surprise making him smile and walk towards her as he offered her his hand. She smirked and looked up at him before taking his hand.

"My my, you Mcmanus boys really are proper gentlemen." She teased making him smile and shake his head as he pulled her up off of the couch.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He replied as he stared down at her and moved a piece of hair from her face. She smiled and studied him for a second before replying.

"You have a girl fall asleep with you on the couch and make no attempt to make a move on her." She informed making him laugh now and cover his mouth quickly as Romeo stirred on the couch to his right.

"Well our Ma raised us as gentlemen," He explained sincerely as her smile slowly faded, "not that you're not tempting." He admitted out loud and nearly slapped himself as she raised an eyebrow and smiled at his confession.

"I see." She replied making him glare at her playfully before smiling in return.

"Alright come on and get some coffee before I stick my foot in my mouth again." He urged now trying to change subjects.

"I can't I have to go meet up with Smecker to discuss his plans for this mission." She explained serious now as she pulled her hand away slowly.

"Well then I'll walk you out." He offered grasping the tips of her fingers before she could completely pull away from his grasp. She stared at him in surprise and nodded slowly as she looked away and he thought for an instant that her cheeks turned pink but he wasn't sure.

"Alright then," He stated and started towards the door slowly letting go of her hand and opening the door for her as she grabbed her purse and walked towards him.

"Now I think your being a smart ass." She informed suspiciously as she walked outside onto the porch and he followed close behind her. She started towards the car and he followed opening the door for her again as they stopped. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Now you're being a smart ass." She replied shaking her head as she tossed her purse in and stepped closer to the door that was separating them. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah lass just treating you like you deserve is all, can't blame a fella for that can ya?" He asked leaning against the door and resting his head on his arms.

"Oh your good." She said narrowing her eyes a little as she studied him. He smirked and shrugged as a smile tugged at his lips.

"I try." He replied innocently making her smile.

"Alright McManus, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go." She replied making him straighten up and walk around the door to face her.

"It's always a pleasure Eunice Bloom; feel free to crash on my couch again any time." He teased making her roll her eyes as he placed a kiss to her hand.

"Smart ass." She countered stepping closer to him and placing a kiss on his cheek making his heart stop beating in his chest for a moment as he inhaled the smell of her perfume and the warmth of her skin and wondered how and the hell he hadn't taken advantage of her last night. She pulled back and looked up at him as he swallowed hard trying to restore order to his throat and mouth that had just gone as dry as the Sahara from how close she was to him.

She smirked and he was all ears as she spoke, "The pleasure was all mine Conner." She said softly making liquid fire shoot through his chest and his heart suddenly spring to life in his chest before she pulled away and got into her car leaving him there in shock and awe as she closed the door behind her and smirked in satisfaction at having gotten her payback.

He shook his head slowly as he licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what had just happened as he watched her back out of the driveway and drive off to leave him to his thoughts.

~*~*~Romeo~*~*~

Romeo laughed as he watched the two McManus brothers going back and forth bantering as he sat on the edge of the couch next to their Ma who had told him that it was probably safe for him to start moving around but to be very careful not to overdo it.

Marina had yet to join them and it was close to noon now which was odd. He was surprised Murphy hadn't gone up to check on her but knowing the younger brother he was probably trying not to act too eager.

After everything they had told him about her from the illuminati he was a little surprised as well. The girl didn't seem very capable of killing anyone. Hell he didn't care what they said she had saved his life just two nights ago so in his book they were cool.

He could tell though however that Conner was having some troubles accepting her and that he was completely set on turning her over to them still.

He froze suddenly as the sound of a car screeching to a halt in the driveway outside reached his ears. "Guys," he said urgently trying not to alarm their Ma beside him as he continued, "we have company." He said as they both looked over at him confused.

Conner straightened up and walked over to the window behind the sofa and peeked out. His face fell suddenly and he glanced over at Romeo and then back at Murphy. Nothing had to be said between the brothers for the other to know what that look meant. Everything felt like a dream as the guys raced for their guns in their bags by the sofa and their ma got up and walked towards her room hurriedly.

"The fuck is going on?" Murphy asked aggravated as the boys tossed him his gun and he peeked out of the blinds and froze seeing men in all black with guns plotting on moving in on them.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked panicked repeating Murphy's question but with more confusion and dread in his voice as he realized they were probably out numbered.

They hadn't been taken by surprise like this since back in Boston when they had first met Bloom, and at McGinty's when they lost Greenly, other than that the boys had been on their toes and minding their P's and Q's.

"Seems our new friends don't trust us, guess they wanted to take her themselves." Murphy explained as he and Conner stood back to back in the middle of the living room with their guns aimed at both the front and back doors.

"Yeah well they picked the wrong guys to piss off." Conner snapped angrily at their situation, must have followed us last night.

"Ma, go check on Marina and make sure she's safe." Murphy ordered worried as his Ma walked out of her room with a shot gun.

Their ma nodded and started towards the stairs. "Be careful boys I'll be right back." She assured as she started up the stairs in a hurry.

"Wait a minute you're telling me all this is for her?"

"What the fuck man?" Romeo asked angrily.

"Yeah now I get the feeling that we weren't told everything before." Conner informed and Romeo could see the anger and annoyance written on his face.

"Ya think?" Murphy asked angrily, "I told ya I had a bad feeling about these guys." He growled looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"Yeah well we'll settle this matter after." Conner replied his eyes scanning the room waiting for the first shot as if he knew where it might come from.

"If we make it out of this." Murphy spat back bitterly and Romeo could tell that even though he hadn't seen what he and Conner had seen outside that he was well aware of what was going on.

No sooner had he finished his remark that the front door was kicked in and bullets flew. Conner took out the first of the guys that came through the back and Murphy the first from the front after that it was hard to tell.

Romeo shot out the window and fired off a shot killing a guy camped on the porch. He heard Conner yell and looked to see Murhpy bleeding from his right arm as he dropped to his knees and kept shooting. They weren't gonna hold out much longer if they didn't catch a break.

The loud crack of a shotgun going off made Romeo duck on the couch as he looked to see their Ma standing at the bottom of the stairs as Marina rushed over to Murphy's side and began firing shots accurately taking out each target she aimed at. Romeo stared in awe as he watched her move towards the door and fire off shots taking out men in the yard. He realized now why he had been so scared of her before the girl was really good at what she did.

She backed up firing off rapidly as she made her way in front of Murphy who looked up at her back and slowly got to his feet as he began firing at the doorway as well. Conner began firing quickly as well and things became tense. He looked to see a man walking slowly up the porch as bullet after bullet hit him yet he seemed unfazed.

He noticed a few more men coming through the back and Romeo felt his heart stop as he realized in horror that Conner wasn't going to make it. Marina froze stiff as the man in front of her entered the house and dropped her gun as Murphy kept firing. Romeo shot at the men in front of Conner taking one down but the other was still coming. Their ma shot at the man moving towards Conner unfazed by everything hitting him and Romeo watched in relief as he fell to the ground dead this time.

Romeo heard the chilling sound of the twin's guns clicking empty as Conner had joined in on shooting at the man moving towards his brother. He felt the horror of knowing that this might be it. They were all out of ammo and it didn't make sense they shot this man to hell but he wasn't bleeding and kept on coming.

"Marina run for it!" Murphy yelled but she didn't move. Romeo looked over at her to see her eyes the same silver color as before but scary as hell to him. He felt his blood run cold in his veins as she clenched her fists and spoke.

"You shall not harm them." She said darkly her voice cold and firm as she raised a hand in front of her.

"You have no power here wench!" The Mans gruff voice boomed as he took another step forward.

"That's where you're mistaken." She replied coldly. He pulled out a gun and Romeo watched as her eyes flashed in anger for a moment before the air went thin and the intruders eyes grew wide as suddenly without warning they combusted into flames.

He felt his heart stop and saw the look of surprise on Murphy's face as they stared at the pile of ash that had been a man only moments before. Conner spun around with his hands on his head breaking the tension as he spoke.

"What the hell just happened!" He yelled panicked as Murphy stared at Marina in front of him as she lowered her hand slowly.

"Marina?" He asked his voice shaking as he spoke scared of what would happen. She slowly turned around towards him her eyes an intense silver as they met his and Romeo watched as he stiffened and almost took a step back.

"Run, they will send more to find me and you will get caught in the middle." She said firmly as she looked over at Conner who was still freaking out.

"Marina, you have to go dear." Their Ma urged as she rushed towards her and touched her arm.

"What just happened?" Romeo asked now able to find his voice as everything seemed to feel surreal.

"Marina, who were they?" Murphy asked as calmly as he could manage as she looked over at him.

She shook her head and stepped back, "You have to go." She urged again more urgently as he matched every step back she took.

"Murphy," his ma warned but he didn't respond just kept his eyes locked with her.

"I'm not leaving her." He stated firmly as panic flashed across her face and her eyes turned back to their normal color making her stop in the doorway.

"You fool." She whispered weakly as her eyes rolled back and she began to fall. Murphy caught her and everything was quiet for a minute as he picked her up in his arms.

He slowly turned around to face his Ma and brother as he spoke. "Ma get the car, Conner get the guns and call Bloom." He ordered and they rushed off. He slowly looked over at him and Romeo slowly got to his feet.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked already knowing what to expect.

"Get your stuff as quickly as you can and wait in the car with our Ma." He ordered less on edge then before as Romeo nodded and started for the closet and grabbed his things throwing them in the duffle bag as he heard their Ma honk the horn.

He rushed out the door and flinched in pain as he started down the porch steps carefully. He smirked shaking his head as he looked at the black expedition their ma pulled up in as he opened the door and eased himself into the passenger seat as they waited for Conner and Murphy to follow which didn't take long.

Conner hopped into the backseat rummaging through their bags as he tried to figure out where they were headed. Murphy opened the trunk and climbed in laying marina down on the floor as he sat across from her, hand over his mouth as he was lost in thought. Their ma sighed and shook her head.

"I sure don't miss this." She muttered making Romeo laugh a little as they took off in the direction Conner pointed not having any idea of what had happened but grateful that they were still alive as they drove in silence.

* * *

Sooo i had to end this chapter with a bang and leave you guys hanging but only because i'm gonna be kicking things in to gear and hopefully in the next few chapters giving you guys a peak at the master plan. By the way i suck at gun fight scenerios in my own opinion so sorry for that, will work on it.

My best friend just chewed me out for rushing my updates and now wants to approve them before i post. XD good for you guys bad for me lol.

I hope you enjoyed, anymore requests just let me know and i'll try and work it in.

Please review and enjoy life. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

XD well here it is i hope you enjoy cause the next one has me stumped.

* * *

~*~*~Murphy~*~*~

He stood leaning against the beam on the front porch of their new hideout listening to his brother rant on his ridiculous theories of what had happened and took another hit from his cigarette as he rolled his eyes as his brother started claiming that maybe she was a vampire or a werewolf.

"Your being ridiculous Conner." He finally chimed making his brother spin around to look at him in disbelief.

"Being Ridiculous?"

"Murphy did you forget what happened back there, she turned those men into ash, and your calling me ridiculous to try and think of a logical explanation." He asked in disbelief.

"If she was a vampire she'd be unable to be in the sunlight," Murphy reasoned, "and last I checked werewolves can't turn people into ashes." He explained exhaling slowly as the smoke danced around in the air.

His brother shook his head running his hand through his hair as he paced around again taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey they had grabbed from the house. They hadn't drank in months well at least not Conner and yet somehow it seemed like they'd never stopped as his brother relaxed a little and looked back over at him as he handed off the bottle.

"Alright Murphy I don't know then." Conner said shrugging in defeat as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Murhpy took the bottle from him and took a swig from it as well.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up Conner." He stated calmly as he took one final hit from his cigarette and flicked it into the yard as his brother sat down on the steps running his hand through his hair.

Conner smirked and shook his head slowly. "They were after her weren't they?" He asked looking over at him as if he already knew the answer.

Murphy nodded slowly and walked over to his brother as he sat down on the edge of the porch and sat down beside him. He took another hit from the bottle before handing it to his twin who looked like he needed it more then he did right about now.

"Last night, I asked Marina what was going on and she told me that she wasn't a spy."

"That she couldn't tell me what was really going on but that she knew where purgatory was, and that the illuminati weren't after her but her brother and that he was the only one that could open purgatory." He blurted out as if he was in confession.

"She also said that once we gave her to them that they would dispose of us." He explained with a heavy sigh as he looked over at his brother's shocked expression.

Conner shook his head in disbelief as he took a long hit from the bottle and handed it back over to him before he spoke.

"So then why and the hell would they tell us what they did and let us live."

"They had to know we'd ask."

"Either their lying or she is."

"We don't even know that the Illuminati sent those men." He reasoned making Murphy cringe internally as he expressed his thoughts and didn't reply but just took another hit from the bottle and welcomed the slight buzz that followed this time.

Conner sighed and pulled out his cigarettes now as he lit one up and inhaled deeply.

"I get it Murph, you care about the lass but, nothing adds up with her."

"Everywhere we turn it's another secret, another lie."

"I mean I don't know what to believe anymore when it comes to her." Conner lamented as he looked over at his brother's troubled expression and exhaled slowly causing Murphy to take another hit from the bottle as the frustration built even more in his chest.

"Don't worry, I plan on finding out as soon as she wakes up." He informed Conner as he looked over and met his gaze.

"Like or don't like she put our Ma and Romeo in harm's way and I'm not okay with that." He explained firmly making Conner realize how serious about this he was as he got to his feet and went inside to see if she was awake yet.

* * *

He stared at her asleep on the bed. She was paler than normal and her breathing was shallow as if she were dying. She had been like that since she passed out back at the house. It had been five hours since they got here and she hadn't so much as moved. He was beginning to wonder if she was in a coma or something. His concerns for her however were being suppressed as he took another shot of whiskey and welcomed the burn of distraction.

He stiffened as she moved suddenly and began muttering in her sleep. He moved towards her as she started thrashing and her muttering got louder until finally he was at her side trying to wake her up as she started screaming no and to stop. He sighed in frustration putting the bottle down on the nightstand and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Marina." He yelled finally as he shook her gently. She shot up making him back up as she gasped for air and took deep breaths to calm herself. She placed a hand to her mouth and then slid it to her forehead as she let out a heavy sigh.

"A dream, oh god." She whispered and looked up at him beside her.

"Your still here," She said almost disappointed, "I was hoping this was the dream and that you had left." She confessed as she through the blanket off of her and slowly got out of the bed. He got to his feet and watched her trying to figure out what to do or say or even ask for that matter now that she was awake.

He had planned out everything for when she finally woke up but now that she was he was lost with what to say first.

"Marina, what happened?" He asked finally as she turned around to face him her whole demeanor seemingly exhausted.

"Murphy I told you to go and get away from me and now you're still here." She groaned in annoyance as he moved towards her.

"You're not answering the question." He explained stopping beside her.

"Oh god Murphy it's complicated and you don't need to know so just let it go and leave." She ordered shaking her head and moving towards the door.

He didn't know what had gotten in to him maybe the alcohol or maybe his frustration with everything up until now but before he knew it he had drawn his gun and aimed it at her cocking the hammer back as he spoke.

"Answer me." He said irritably tired of her not answering the question and keeping secrets. She stopped and turned around to face him as she walked towards him and stopped resting the barrel of the gun against her forehead and catching him off guard.

"Unlike you or your brother, I'm ready to die to protect my cause, especially since it involves my brother and his life." She said coldly making him swallow hard.

"So if you're going to kill me for not answering you then do it because I'm not going to tell you." She said firmly making him tense and watch as she looked past him rolling her eyes before meeting his gaze again. "Or maybe it's just the alcohol talking." She added annoyed now.

"Who were those men Marina and why wouldn't they die?" He asked his voice shaking in anger at her stubbornness and attempt of dismissing everything yet again. She didn't answer and he could feel his anger building up inside of him.

"Please," He urged stiffly, "Tell me."

She sighed and closed her eyes as if contemplating on what to say to him. "Those men, were after me." She said finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"That's all you need to know." She said lowly her eyes almost pleading with him not to ask her to tell him anything more but he was beyond that now.

"Why?" He asked lowly as he slowly lowered his gun and let his arm rest at his side again as he held her gaze with his own determined one.

"Murphy if I told you everything you'd never believe me much less understand." She stated in defeat as her hands came up to the sides of her head and she ran her hands back through her hair as she closed her eyes and clutched it in her hands.

He could tell she was struggling but he wasn't sure why. It was like part of her wanted to confess everything to him and the other wanted to lock him out for good. He pressed further as he stepped towards her careful not to get too close if she went all Rambo on him.

"I want to hear from you the truth nothing more lass."

She opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief as her hands slowly slid back down to her side as she took a deep breath and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge of it as dread and panic ran across her features and she looked as if she was having a bad dream as she folded her hands together and let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at him and grabbed the bottle off of the nightstand making him stiffen for a second as the thought of her humming it at him crossed his mind. Instead she merely took a long hit from the bottle before flinching and shaking her head.

"Those men, were not from this world," she started looking up at him and making his blood run cold in his veins as Conner's theories from earlier ran through his mind, "They were possessed by dark spirits." She explained the pain written on her face as she spoke.

"I can't tell you anything else." She said jumping up from the bed and moving farther away from him as he took a step forward.

"Please don't ask me too." She pleaded her voice frantic as she closed her eyes and flinched almost in pain.

"Alright, easy girl." He said gently as he placed his gun down on the night stand and started towards her slowly. He could see her shaking as he got closer and gently placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump beneath him.

She slowly turned towards him and looked up at him. He could see she was scared and hesitating but he wasn't sure what had caused this change in her. He watched as her eyes caught a hold of something and her brow furrowed as she reached out and touched the rosary hanging from his neck.

"This is the rosary your father made you right?" She asked as she held the cross in her hands as if it were a precious piece of china.

"Yeah me and my brother." He said softly as he reminisced on the days when they had worn them together. They had planned on giving Romeo their Da's to protect him once they got out but hadn't gotten the chance yet.

She brushed her thumb over it and smiled weakly as she began whispering under her breath her eyes closing as she spoke. He didn't understand the language she was using but then again he didn't know every language known to man. It was a prayer though of that he was sure no matter what the language.

She finished and looked up at him her demeanor seeming more normal again.

"You carry many things with you to protect you."

"The strongest of those however will always be this."

"No matter how many guns or explosives you may have."

"This is the mightiest weapon one can have." She explained letting the cross fall from her hands and return to his chest.

He smirked and shook his head as he touched the cross and shook his head. "A wooden cross?" He asked a little confused by her explanation.

"Faith." She replied quickly making him freeze as he realized it was such a simple meaning and he had missed it.

"Don't ask me to tell you anything else."

"I can't bear betraying my brother and yet, I fear telling you all that I already have I may have done just that." She explained her voice pained again as she looked up at him but her eyes deadly serious as she stared at him and gave him a weak smile.

He nodded slowly understanding and feeling like a heel for making her feel so torn up on what to do. If the roles were reversed he would probably be just as uncooperative as her.

A knock at the door dissolved away their conversation as his ma poked in her head and a look of mischief filled her eyes as she spotted them.

"Oh I'm sorry," She apologized as she stepped in, "I didn't mean to interrupt but Smecker and Bloom just showed up and are looking for you and Conner." She said to him making him nod in understanding. He gave Marina one last glance and she smiled and nodded signaling for him to go before she turned away and sat back down on the bed.

He lingered a moment longer before walking back around to the night stand and grabbing his gun and liquid poison. He stopped in front of his ma and glanced back at the girl sitting on the bed staring off into space at the wall.

"Take care of her for me until I get back ma." He pleaded making his ma smile and roll her eyes as she smacked him on the arm affectionately.

"You know I will." She assured and he couldn't help but wish he hadn't said anything as the thought of his ma trying to plant seeds in Marina's head filled his mind.

"I'm sure you will." He grumbled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and heading down the hall towards the kitchen to discuss their next move with his brother and friends.

* * *

"The hell do you mean wouldn't die?" Smecker asked in disbelief and outrage. "That's not possible."

Conner shook his head taking in a long hit from his cigarette as he looked over at his brother who had just told them what Marina had said.

"People possessed by dark spirits isn't so farfetched but to think that they wouldn't die." Bloom mused trying to figure out another explanation.

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts as they turned around to see Alex Stone and Declan storming in.

Murphy and Conner instantly reached for their guns when Alex held up his hands to show them he meant no harm as he approached.

"Who the fuck were those men?" Murphy asked jumping to his feet with Conner right behind him.

Alex shook his head and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know how it looks but the resistance made that call without my knowledge."

"I came as soon as we got word to make sure…that Marina wasn't dead." Murphy snapped cutting him off.

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hardly, to make sure that you boys were alright of course." He explained as Declan stepped up beside him.

"What the hell's going on here Stone?"

"Why wouldn't those men die?" Conner asked angrily now wanting answers.

"Yeah and what the fuck is that chick, she turned them to ashes in seconds man that just ain't normal." Romeo chimed from behind Murphy making Alex glance over at him and smirk.

"You must be Romeo, nice to meet you." He introduced making Romeo roll his eyes as he tried to avoid the questions but the boys weren't having it.

"Explain Stone." Murphy barked angrily not liking that he was trying to brush this off.

Alex sighed and shook his head, "Alright I guess it's time to be straight up with you guys." He started.

"You think?" Eunice asked sarcastically making Declan shake his head.

"She isn't a Russian spy like we said before." Alex's started rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to put it in words.

"She is a half-breed, half human half demon fighting in the war for purgatory."

"Her brother is a Halfling as well."

"Together they have the power to turn the tide on the war of the angels that has taken place for centuries." Declan explained making Alex sigh in relief at not having to do it.

"Demons can't exist on earth." Murphy replied quickly making Declan shake his head.

"Your right but when a demon takes over a human and rapes a woman it starts a cycle of events when the child is born a Halfling."

"God had a son but so did his enemy."

"Angels and demons can only influence our kind and take a host but they can't use their full powers in that form."

"Marina and her brother are different though, they are able to maintain their powers." Declan concluded.

"The fuck, that's crazy." Conner yelled outraged as he clutched his hair and stepped away from them.

"Crazy but true, there so good they can convince you of just about anything." He explained meeting Murphy's gaze and making the twins heart stop for a second.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this from the start?" Murphy asked shaking his head slowly trying to figure out what he was hearing.

"We were afraid that you guys wouldn't hold up your end of the deal and take her out before we could get her brothers location from her." Alex explained sticking his hands in his pockets as he finished.

Conner went to ask a question but stopped as a voice interrupted their conversation.

"You." It said angrily and they looked to see Marina standing in the doorway of the hall her face full of anger as she glared at Alex and then her face fall a little as she looked over at Declan but it was quickly replaced with anger.

Murphy watched and tried to get to her as she started towards Declan screaming and looked ready to kill. "You, how dare you, how dare you betray my brother!"

"You traitor, how could you do this to Michael!" She yelled before he grabbed her round the waist and through her over his shoulder as he drug her out of the room. She was kicking and screaming for him to put her down as he through her down onto the bed she had been in before.

She shot up and he shoved her back down as he tried to pin her down onto the bed and keep her from going back in there and rolling heads.

"Calm the fuck down!" He yelled irritably as he ducked a punch from her only to be hit with a solid uppercut instead.

"Get off of me; I'm going to kill him!" She yelled back as he pinned one of her arms down but not before she hit him in the ribs making him flinch.

"Christ woman I don't wanna hurt ya but I will!" He yelled back and relaxed a little as he got her other arm down and straddled her to stop her from squirming out of his hold. Any other time and this would have been erotic for him but right now she was out for blood and he had to keep her from getting it.

"Get off of me, I'm gonna kill him." She snapped angrily as she glared up at him. He could feel the rage and anger seeping off of her and he contemplated letting her up but knew that it probably wasn't a good idea.

You said that already. He remarked making her glare deepen as she tried once again to get from under him.

"Calm the fuck down, you're not killing anyone." He ordered trying to keep up his hold on her.

"You don't know anything about what's going on."

"That man with Stone he's supposed to be Michael's friend he's supposed to be protecting him, but he's here with Stone." She yelled outraged and frantic as he loosened his hold on her.

Murphy stared at her in shock at what she had just said. He slowly let go of her as he heard a car door close in the driveway and the engine start. He saw the realization hit her as she shoved him off and rushed out of the room.

He got off of the bed and rushed after her. He watched her get detained by Conner and Romeo as Declan was about to step out of the door.

Declan smirked as he shook his head and stepped towards her. "Farewell, old friend." He said sweetly as he brushed his thumb down her cheek as she lunged towards him only to be held by Conner and Romeo.

"If you harm my brother I'll hunt you down and rip out your heart." She warned making him smirk before bidding them goodnight and leaving.

The second he was gone she hit the floor on her knees cradling her head in her hands as she let out a bone chilling scream.

Conner glanced back at him confused as all hell on what had just happened. "They're going to kill him, they're going to kill Michael." She said choking on her words as her throat constricted with emotion.

"Marina," Their ma said moving towards her carefully, "Who were they?" She asked looking over at Murphy.

"That was Alex Stone of the Illuminati and, Declan O'Malley his right hand man." Smeckers voice piped up and Murphy watched Marina stiffen under his ma's grasp. "They were here to warn us about that one."

The room was silent for a moment as everything sunk in. Laughter suddenly filled the room almost maniacal in sound as they looked at the source beside their ma. Marina was laughing as if someone had just told a funny joke. Murphy and Conner exchanged glances before Conner stepped towards her.

"You people are so gullible its pathetic." She finally said catching her breath as she let her hands fall to her side and turned her head to look over at them.

"Those men, are going to kill you the second they get what they want." She stated plainly as she looked up at Conner in front of her. Murphy tensed as he watched his brother pull his gun from his back and bend down in front of her. He went to move but Smecker stopped him.

"Lets see what happens." He reasoned but Murphy wasn't convinced anymore. He had seen the way she looked at Declan and Alex, had felt how hard she was fighting to get at them, even saw the despair on her face when it came to her brother.

_She couldn't be lying, could she?_

Conner met her gaze as she looked up at him her face revealing nothing of what she was thinking. "Conner," his ma's voice warned from beside him but he wasn't having it. He placed the barrel of his gun to the side of her head and cocked back the hammer, he had wanted to look her in the eyes this time when he asked his questions.

"Conner." Murphy's uneasy voice warned trying to reason with him almost but he was in control again.

"What are you?" He asked calmly holding her gaze as he tried to decide what her answer might be.

She smirked and shook her head. "I'll never tell you." She replied firmly her gaze almost insane as she stared at him.

"They told us already, about you being a Halfling." He informed making her jaw set as her body tensed at his words.

"They also told us, after you caused a scene, that your brothers dead, has been for three years now." He informed just as confidently as before.

Murphy could sense the shot coming before it happened as if he knew what was happening in her mind.

In an instant as if she had done it a hundred times before, she managed to grab Conner's right arm and force it up and away from her as he pulled the trigger on instinct.

She nearly missed it by ducking forwards and slammed her right arm into his making him drop the gun and grunt in surprise as he got to his feet with her and took a swing not knowing what else to do at the moment.

Romeo was the first to try to intervene by grabbing her around the waist from behind but she ducked and the punch Conner had intended for her landed in Romeo's face as she slipped from between them and faced them as they collected themselves and came at her again.

Murphy watched as his Ma moved away from the action and raised her eyes to the heavens like she used to when they were little and in a fight. "Should we stop them?" Smecker asked unsure as she approached.

"Nah let them blow off the steam." Their ma urged making Smecker rub the back of his head uneasily as he watched Romeo get flung into the sofa and grunt in pain as he clutched his side.

"Serves em right for messing with a pissed off girl." Eunice piped walking over as she watched her and Conner bob and weave with the other back and forth.

"Ya know, Declan said you went crazy after your brother died, said that everyone around ya had to pretend he was still alive because yer too weak to accept the truth." Conner antagonized angrily as he lunged towards her tackling her to the ground but she managed to shake him off after delivering an elbow to the back. They were on their feet again in an instant both panting out of breath.

"So tell me then, were ya gonna open purgatory to bring him back?"

"I mean they say that's where a person goes who offs themselves right?" Conner asked irritably.

"Murphy," His Ma's voice whispered as she grabbed his arm in alarm, the urgency in her tone making him understand as he started towards them.

Marina came at Conner and ducked his punch as she slammed him back against the wall and in an instant pulled out a knife from the small of her back pressing the blade to Conner's throat. Murphy could see her shaking probably from anger as he stopped behind her.

"Marina," he started gently careful not to set her off as Conner glanced over at him from over her shoulder. He could see the worry and uneasiness in his brother's eyes.

"Who told you Michael was dead?" She asked her voice on edge and firm as he looked over at her.

"Declan said he's been dead about three years now." Conner stated anger clear in his voice but Murphy could see the uncertainty in them even if she couldn't.

"That's not possible the last letter I got from my brother was almost two years ago." She snapped angrily.

"Marina is it possible someone could have sent it after he died."

"Maybe to find out where you were?" Their ma piped up making her stiffen again as all shaking subsided.

She slowly lowered the knife from Conner's throat and took a few steps back away from him.

"No, it's not possible." She whispered as the knife slid from her hand and crashed onto the floor as if cutting through the tension in the room.

"I would have felt it if something happened to Michael." She yelled frantically as she placed a hand over her mouth and gripped the side of her head with the other as if she was going to be sick.

"They said you already knew but refused to believe it.' Smecker piped up moving towards her. She shook her head and looked over at him.

"They're lying, this is the first time I've heard this." She replied firmly as she wiped the tears away that were threatening to spill out.

"Denial is something we all struggle with sweetheart." Eunice added.

"No I'm telling you he's not dead." She stated firmly shaking her head fiercely as if to block out their words.

"Christ this is hopeless, it's obvious she lying." Conner snapped irritably and hit the ground as Marina spun around and socked him clean across the face with her fist. He looked up at her in disbelief as she glared at him.

"You think I'd lie about something like this?" She asked her voice dark and angry and all of it aimed at Conner.

"The Illuminati are great at making people do and believe things but, they'd have to hand over Michael's dead body for me to believe he's dead." She informed angrily as he sat up and rubbed his face where she had socked him.

"You're turning into their puppet believing everything they tell you without thinking for yourself but, for once Conner try to rationalize everything." She said irritably as she straightened up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know if this means anything but they gave me this." Smecker said walking towards her and reaching in his coat pocket. He stopped in front of her and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He hesitated a second before offering it to her and letting her take it with shaking hands.

She looked up at him for a second unsure of whether to open it or not as she took a deep breath and unfolded it. Her hand shot up to her mouth and she shook her head frantically.

"Declan said it was found in his coat pocket on his body when they found him." Smecker whispered gently seeing the turmoil run across her features as she processed what he was saying.

Without warning she rushed towards the door flinging it open and rushing out. Conner was on his feet in a flash and out the door after her first with Murphy on his heels. Smecker and Eunice rushed out onto the porch to see the boys chasing after her in a field.

"Where the fuck is she going?" Romeo asked hobbling out with their ma close behind.

"Sometimes when you can't deal with something the best thing to do is run."

"If she really didn't know that her brother was dead she does now." Smecker explained as he leaned against the porch and watched as Conner gave up but Murphy kept going probably because he hadn't had the crap beaten out of him.

"Do you think she's lying, I mean those tears didn't look fake to me." Eunice reasoned from beside him.

"Hard to tell really, the girls good at hiding her emotions and we don't know much on the illuminati either so it's a coin toss about now."

"How so?" Romeo asked uncertain about what he was saying.

"Well, the Illuminati and the resistance helped us to break you guys out of Hoag as long as we brought them Marina which was simple enough surprisingly but, they through us a curve ball with the information we've got on her."

"Where as we have nothing to go off with her because she keeps stone walling us but, she has saved you guy's butts a few times now." Smecker explained the uncertainty clear in his voice as he mused over the situations.

"Maybe they're both lying." Eunice reasoned uncertain still as she leaned forward against the railing.

"It's possible but one thing's for sure we have to figure out what to do next and who's story we're gonna buy." Smecker explained.

"Yeah well I vote we get rid of her soon, I don't know about you guys but that girl is not the same girl I met back in the infirmary."

"The girl we knew was sweet and innocent and couldn't hurt a fly but now it's like she's capable of anything." Romeo explained lighting up a cigarette to ease the pain in his side.

"We'll have to decide once Murphy brings her back that is if he can catch her." Smecker mused as they watched Conner approach cursing and kicking at the air in frustration and defeat.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Looking for some feedback so feel free to review or pm me.

You'll get Marina's side of the story next chapter but that's all I've got so far.


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

Apologies Apologies that it took so long but I started school again and have a class that I don't have the prerequisites for and it has been kicking my butt to put it lightly.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondock Saints just my OC's ^_^

* * *

~+~+~Murphy~+~+~

Fireflies danced around in the field as he tried to figure out which way she had gone. He had lost her trail when they went through the woods and now he could feel his legs and lungs burning from his, what felt like futile attempt, he growled in annoyance at not being able to find it. He was so sure he had been gaining on her and for a moment as he looked around he almost didn't remember how he got where he was now. He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration and looked up at the sky.

It was a clear night and the moon cast a dim glow down onto the surroundings. He stiffened as he caught site of what looked like smoke floating in the air.

"_Would she really be that brave?"_ He thought as he started towards it. He walked back towards the woods on the other side of him and kept an eye on the smoke trail as he continued towards the source of it.

He stopped suddenly as he spotted an old what looked like abandoned cabin, however the smoke coming out of the chimney suggested otherwise. He sighed as he started towards it slowly. He was unarmed and alone and both facts set him on edge as he crept closer and looked around him to make sure there was no one on guard. He relaxed a bit not spotting anyone and made his way onto the porch careful not to make any sounds.

He peered in through a window to see that it had definitely been abandoned. There was only a table covered in dust with two chairs matching them in appearance. A, old beaten up couch and coffee table in front of it mirroring the chair and tables and in front of it sat Marina in front of the fire place.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on them. He swallowed the knot in his throat and slowly approached the door. He tested the handle and found it unlocked. He braced himself against it as he eased it open and slowly carefully walked in.

"Your late." Her voice echoed making him nearly jump out of his skin in surprise. He stopped moving and watched as she lifted her head and looked over at him. He relaxed a little and closed the door behind him and she looked away.

"So you were trying to be found?" He mused as he slowly approached her. She smirked and shook her head.

"No you just took too long, what's the matter you get lost?" She asked sarcastically.

"Considering I had no idea where the fuck you were headed I think I did pretty damn good." He snapped angrily not liking the feeling that he was being set up.

"Calm down." She sighed annoyance hidden in her tone.

"Well hell if you'd give me some straight answers I might.

"Like why the fuck you took off and where the fuck we are?"

"Let's start there because lord knows everything else is probably off limits." He snapped bitterly making her get to her feet and face him.

He felt himself tense on instinct as the sight of her and Conner going at it flashed in his mind for a second. She was silent for a second as she approached him and for a moment he thought she might smack him again.

"First off," she said coming to a stop in front of him, "I took off because I had to find out if this was real or not." She explained as she pulled the folded up paper smacker had given her from her pocket and offered it to him. He stared at it skeptical at first if it was a trick or not.

"Just take it." She urged making him sigh in annoyance before taking it from her.

"What the hell is it?" He asked and opened it to see that it was a picture.

Marina was in it smiling wearing a black coat and being hugged from behind by a guy with reddish brown hair a little past his ear and ruffled from the wind as piercing blue eyes and a smile completed his face.

"Who's the guy?" He asked feeling a slight pang of jealousy enter his line of emotion as he looked up at her. She smiled and took it from him as he offered it back to her.

"That's my brother Michael."

"We took it before he left again three years ago."

"It's the most recent photo of him." She explained making him stare at her in shock.

"What made you think it was fake?" He asked confused now. She smirked and motioned for him to follow her over to the fire place.

He hesitated unsure of what she was up to but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly approached where she now kneeled in front of the fire.

"When my brother and I were younger we used to hide notes on blank pieces of paper." She informed her voice sounding far off as if she was reliving a fond memory.

"The only way that we could read the notes was by fire." She informed more serious now as she looked up at him.

"How's that possible?" He asked a little confused. She smirked and looked back over at the flames flickering and licking at the wood.

"Because, they were written with fire." She informed as if it was the most logical answer and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She opened it and he froze realizing it was the same picture that Smecker had given her but less faded. She held the photo over the flames.

"This is my copy." She informed as he stared at her in disbelief and froze stiff as words began to glow and appear on the paper like some freaky lord of the rings shit.

"Holy shit." He whispered in shock. She smiled and said nothing as she pulled it back from the fire. She offered it to him and he shook his head as he stared at it in shock still as he read the words:

_Proof of your Love_

"What the hell's it mean." He asked confused by the vagueness of the words.

"It's a song by For King and Country, its one of my favorites so I marked my picture with it."

"Michael marked his as well but as you can see," she started as she held the picture Smecker had given her over the fire and nothing happened, the picture began to catch on fire. She let it go to feed the flames and looked up at him, This one's a fake." "My brothers says,"

_Hello my name is…_

"It's his favorite song by Matthew West." She explained with a smile as she got to her feet.

"How is it you can write with fire?" He asked trying not to get too lost in the pieces of her life that she was revealing to him. He had to be on guard no matter what the circumstances with her. She shook her head and sighed.

"My brother and I are the only ones with the ability." She explained as she walked past him and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Is that part of your magic, or because you're a demon?" He asked. She glared at him making him tense at her reaction.

"What makes you think I'm a demon?" She asked testily as she straightened up her glare dark and cold as she waited for him to reply. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step towards her.

"You have the ability to turn people to ash without a word, you write with fire, you won't tell us anything about you or your brother… you think because I don't trust you I'm the enemy?" She asked cutting him off and jumping to her feet as she moved towards him making him stiffen a little at her words.

"It's not that, you think it's easy for us to trust you when we know nothing about you either?" He asked.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me but I thought maybe saving your lives would cover that, remind me next time that it doesn't count for anything before I attempt to do it again." She fumed angrily with a heavy sigh before walking away from him.

"Excuse the fuck outta me but, as I recall we saved you from rick and his men back at the prison during the raid." He countered.

"Oh you mean the raid that the people you're working for started in the first place that took the lives of god knows how many innocent people?" She shot back as she pivoted on her feet mid step to face him again.

"Well apparently it was for a reason, a reason as of up until a few fucking hours ago we didn't really know but, now that we do it makes perfect fucking sense." He snapped as he walked towards her trying to make her cave at his words.

"So you think that the lives of innocent people are worth the life of someone you know nothing about?"

"That's ridiculous." She said darkly.

"Then enlighten me, give me some other explanation as to what you are or better who the fuck you are." He said his voice a little desperate as he hoped that this fight would push her over the edge. She glared at him and he could feel his adrenaline kicking in his bloodstream as he waited for her reply.

"I'am a Halfling alright but not for the side you think." She snapped angrily.

"For who then?" He asked angrily both of them at their limit.

"I'm the sister of the Archangel Michael okay!" She yelled throwing her hands up in defeat and letting them fall to her sides with a thud against her thighs.

He stood frozen as the silence enveloped them. He hadn't expected that in fact he expected everything but that.

"Now you know." She said her voice not as angry as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Then how can you write with fire?" He asked still lost in that area.

"You humans with your ideals of fire as something only for Hell when you so easily forget that God sent down the holy spirit in the form of a flame."

"Michael is able to wield fire and so am I that's how I turned those men to ash by setting their hearts on fire and then some."She explained closing her eyes as she rested her head back against the wall.

I thought angels and demon's weren't allowed here on earth? He asked trying to fill in the doubts he still had.

She shook her head and sighed angels can take on a host as well as demons as long as the person has angelic blood. She explained opening her eyes to look over at him.

Angelic Blood? He questioned wanting more clarity on the subject.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"When an angel takes on a host their blood is considered angelic."

"If they have children with someone else with angelic blood while inside a host then their children will have angelic blood and be more likely to take a host like in Michael and I's case."

"If their children are not chosen as a host for another angel then they instead only possess the ability to see and hear things that normal humans can't."

"If someone with angelic blood has a child with a human that has no angelic blood then the angelic blood is diluted and has less potency so thus the child will have less of a chance of seeing or hearing things." She explained looking up at him making him feel as if a pile of bricks just crashed into him.

"Satisfied now because, I'm not going to tell you anything else."

"Lord knows I've told you more than I ever should have." She explained her tone drained as she moved away from him. He took a deep breath trying to calm his emotions that were going haywire inside of him.

They were both angry and trying to protect the people they loved even if they didn't see eye to eye they at least had that in common. He put his hands behind his neck and tilted his head back as he tried to relax the tension in his neck before he got a headache from everything.

"Fine, we'll do this your way." He lamented as he looked back over at her leaning against the wall her hands folded and pressed to her lips as he assumed she was trying to do the same thing he had just done and clam herself down before they were at each other's throats again. He let his arms fall as he studied her as if she hadn't heard him.

"Marina?" He questioned as he took a step towards her.

"It was all by chance." She stated finally as she lowered her hands from her face and looked over at him her eyes sad and almost apologetic as she spoke.

"I was given a task while in the prison."

"I was to kill someone who lost their faith,that had become corrupted by the other side."

"He wasn't on the right path anymore, lost sight of what they were fighting for." She explained slowly as he walked towards her making her shift uncomfortably under his gaze as she continued.

"I was supposed to kill Conner." She whispered lowly making him stiffen.

"What?" He asked in shock not knowing what else to say. She shook her head slowly as she ran her hands down her face in frustration.

"He was supposed to be the one in the infirmary and I was supposed to kill him but, it was you."

"I wasn't sure what to do so I left as soon as you confirmed who you were." She whispered shaking her head.

"Fate changed the game that day." She explained meeting his gaze.

"That's why you turned on Conner the day of the raid." He stated angrily rather then asked. She swallowed hard and nodded slowly as he finally started fitting the pieces together.

"I waited a few days to see if I would be given the order to kill you and…" she stopped and looked away as her control slipped for a moment and she moved away from the wall and put her back to him wrapping her arms around herself as if she was trying to convince herself not to continue.

"And?" He asked firmly making her jump and take a deep breath as he walked towards her.

"And I did." She whispered lowly making him stop a few feet from her in shock.

"That night of the party, I went to the infirmary to find you and kill you but, I couldn't bring myself to do it." She confessed as she slowly turned around and faced him.

"Why?" He yelled irritated now as his anger and frustration started to build again and he stepped towards her. She jumped in surprise from his sudden outburst and took a deep breath to probably keep her composure and nerve.

"I got to know you a little and then we danced and you bore your soul to me and I realized that you weren't like your brother."

"You were still committed to your cause and then you kissed me and I, I decided that I was going to change your fates."

"No matter what I was gonna see it through."

"Then the attack on the prison happened and you started talking about the Resistance and Illuminati and I started to think that maybe I was wrong about you and should have killed you but…"she stopped again and met his gaze as she let her arms fall.

"I couldn't do it."

"I just think you and your friends have been deceived." She explained more confidently now as he didn't reply to her prior statement. He studied her and shook his head as he tried to make sense of it all but he knew in his heart it made perfect sense.

"So this has nothing to do with you caring about me then?" He asked now trying to figure out where they really stood. She looked away from him and shifted uncomfortably as she rubbed her right arm nervously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously as she backed away from him. He shook his head determined now as he continued towards her.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked stopping now as she backed herself into a corner.

"Murphy this is pointless." She said as if she thought it ridiculous and trying to drop the subject.

"Not to me." He countered making her look up at him in surprise. He swallowed hard all of his previous anger and frustration dissolving as he held her gaze and felt his hands starting to sweat from his nerves acting up.

"I care about you Marina, I don't know why but, whenever I'm around you and we're like this all of my anger and doubts about you just go out the window and it frustrates the hell out of me but for some reason I don't mind it."

"Hell I'd rather fight with you then anyone else." He confessed and saw the shock and disbelief run across her face as he sighed in frustration and rubbed his hand down his face.

He hadn't planned on saying all of that but once he started he couldn't stop himself and now it was all out on the table and knowing the girl in front of him she was going to find some way to dismiss it and avoid telling him what she really thought of him and he didn't want that.

"Murphy I…"she was cut off as he stepped towards her closing the space between them and pressed her between him and the wall tilting her face up towards his to where she met his gaze as he brushed his hand down her face. He could feel his heart racing and stomach come alive with butterflies as they started doing aerial maneuvers. He smirked in satisfaction as she reached up and gently touched his face.

"Murphy, I don't want to get you involved in the craziness that is my life." She whispered sincerely making him shake his head.

"I believe I already am." He whispered leaning down closer to her. He wanted to seal the deal but a part of him screamed to do this the right way rather than on impulse. Waiting however was not his strong point. She smiled weakly realizing his point as she ran her hand down his face to his neck.

"Then I guess I'm out of excuses." She whispered her voice velvety smooth and sending a chill down his back.

She slowly leaned forward both of their nerves on end with anticipation that dissolved into passion as their lips met. Both hesitating at first as the fire ignited in them. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest as her arms went around his neck and settled in his hair tugging gently and making him lose his self control.

He deepened the kiss and felt a low growl emit in his throat as she parted her lips and let him explore her further. Her hands were running down his back and sending waves of electricity through him as he picked her up by her thighs and braced her against the wall gaining more access to her and not helping his self control in the slightest as he ran his hands down her sides making her shiver against him and his body to start reacting.

They finally broke away gasping for air as their eyes clashed. He could see that he had affected her in the same way she had affected him but she seemed to be more in control. She rested her forehead against his as her hand found his face and she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

"If we don't meet again know that I care about you." She whispered meeting his gaze again.

He smirked and licked his lips before he spoke, "I'm not letting you go lass." He explained trying to make her realize that he was serious about what he had said.

She smiled and shook her head before she explained, "You're about to wake up from this dream I can feel it." She whispered making him stare at her confused.

Almost as if on cue he could feel his body getting heavy and felt himself being ripped from her as everything went black suddenly.

~*~*~Awake~*~*~

The haze of sleep was gone almost instantly as he felt the stinging sensation in his rib cage and felt as if his body weighed a ton as he slowly opened his eyes and saw concrete below him. He could feel his arms being held up by what felt like rope and realized his feet weren't touching the ground. He lifted his head to see where he was and felt the punch land across his face before he got the chance.

He groaned in pain and heard the laughter and chuckles as he flinched feeling some one grab him by his hair and froze stiff as he came face to face with Mac Walton of the resistance and his right hand man Charles Daniels.

"Rise and shine sunshine, you're going to tell us where we can find that bitch or I'm going to make sure you suffer a slow death." Mac explained as if he looked forward to it.

Murphy glared at him, "Fuck off." He spat back and flinched as he delivered another hit to his rib cage and he realized that Marina had been right all long.

They should have never trusted the Resistance.

* * *

... Well then...what did you guys think?

I hope you guys enjoyed it and can't wait to hear your feedback.

Please review ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Truth

Sorry for the wait guys but it took me awhile to write this due to mid-terms but here it is and i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondock saints.

* * *

A few day's later

~*~*~Marina~*~*~

The wind whipped around her hair as she sat on the edge of a porch in the sun. She had made it to a safe community of her people that she hadn't been far from with the McManus's and it bothered her. She had been grateful to say the least because being around her people was rejuvenating to her spitits and it had been so long since she had truly been at peace like this but, she found it odd that they were so close to where she was being held. She looked over at the group of children kicking a ball around dressed in their tunic shirts and pants and the girls in their wrap dresses of fabric in the courtyard and felt a smile tugging at her lips as she thought back to when she and Michael were once doing the same with Leon and Declan. She felt the sting in her heart as her mind flashed back to her last encounter with Declan. It pained her deeply to know that he had betrayed them, had betrayed Michael who was like a brother to him as well. She shook her head trying to rid the thoughts away but none of it was making sense to her.

First they were claiming Michael was dead, which she now knew was a lie but now Declan had allied himself with the Illuminati and Resistance? Had she really been gone so long that everything had changed? She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the beam she was leaning against. She could feel the sun warming her face as she tried to relax and listen to the laughter of the children not far from her. She had to meet with the elder later and inform them of what she had seen and learned while she had been away. The elder of this community was Lady Aria, and to her relief she had gotten to know this lady before when she was under the care of Lord Craven. The way that their community's worked was that every community had an elder, which is someone that has the ability to foresee the future with certainty and see into a person's true intentions depending on the person's strength of mind.

Aria was a Lady with strong angelic blood that had been a prodigy child since she was three. Marina had once been thought to be a prodigy when she and Michael had arrived but her gift of foresight was never certain and was very rare sometimes. She had given up on her gift and trained with her brother to fight. She could still remember the feeling of her muscles burning as she and Michael had gone toe to toe with each other when they were training. Michael had always excelled ahead of everyone in everything even though they had been so far behind in their studies he had excelled to be the best.

"Marina." Someone called as they approached her. She smiled and opened her eyes to see Leon walking towards her quickly a smile tugging at his lips. She shook her head and got to her feet as she rushed towards him and tackled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," She gushed as she felt her heart swell with emotion, "I thought you were lost to us. "

"Oh please as if I'd die that easy." He said as if he was so sure.

She pulled back and sighed as she wiped away the tears that had been forming in her eyes.

"Nice dress." He commented his voice teasing as she shot him a glare and smirked.

"Nice tunic." She teased back making him roll his eyes.

She was wearing a salmon pink dress of gossamer fabric layers that went a little past her knees and wrapped around her right shoulder. Where as Leon was wearing a pair of black pants and dark gray tunic.

"It feels nice to be out of those other clothes I have more movement in these." He defended making her smile and shake her head.

"Well it's not allowed here to wear normal outside clothes unless you don't have angelic blood." She informed making him smirk as if he could see through her proper defense no matter how true it was he knew she was just trying to make her defense better.

"Whatever you say girlie girl." He teased and earned a hard smack on the arm from her.

"Oh shut up, don't think that just because I missed you means that I'm going to be all nice and sweet to you now." She informed wagging a finger at him to enforce her point but her defense faltered as a smile tugged at her lips.

"You're such a bad liar." He finally countered as he began to laugh now. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest as she got ready to reply when a boy no older then fifteen approached them in a white tunic and pants which amplified his platinum blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She felt a pang of longing as she looked at the wooden rosary around his neck and for a moment thought about the McManus brothers and one in particular came to mind.

"Lady Marina would you please come with me, My Lady Aria requests your presence at once." He said the urgency in his voice making her heart race a little. Usually when an elder wanted to meet with her it meant something bad had happened or, was about to happen. She glanced up at Leon who turned and faced the boy.

"I'm coming as well." He stated rather then asked earning an uneasy look from the boy and making Marina smile at Leon's use of authority in his demeanor.

"Don't worry sweet heart I'm sure they won't mind." She assured the youth who nodded curtly a faint smile of gratitude on his lips before he motioned for them to follow him.

"Did you have to get all serious like that; you damn near made the boy jump out of his skin." She scolded Leon playfully as they walked arm and arm towards the Lady Aria's meeting hall.

"Sorry," he chuckled making her shake her head and sigh as they walked into a room lit by the sunlight from the windows that was pouring in and only a few candles lit. There were guards dressed in White tunic shirts and black pants. They ranged from every race and culture but were all united under Lady Aria's emblem of a silver owl emblem across the front of their tunics.

She smiled thinking of how medieval this all would seem to someone that wasn't used to their world but to her it reminded her of home and simpler times before the fighting and lies. She approached a woman with graying platinum blonde hair that made it almost unnoticeable that she was graying. Her eyes though told a different story. Blue eyes stared back at Marina full of wisdom an knowledge that she was sure she would never fully understand and for a moment she felt a slight stab of failure for not ever being able to master her gift especially since she was Michael's sister.

They stopped a few feet from her and bowed to the woman in dark royal blues that sat on a huge cushion in front of them.

"Lady Aria," Marina greeted sweetly and heard the woman cluck her tongue against her teeth.

"For goodness sakes child there is no need to bow not here." She ordered making Marina smile as she straightened up and smacked Leon on the arm to do so as well. She met the ladies gaze and saw her eyes twinkling in a smiling manner though her face did not show it.

"Do you know why I've called you here child?" She asked as if she hoped Marina knew the answer.

Marina shook her head reluctantly and took a deep breath before replying, "No my lady but I only pray that it is not for bad news." She could feel her heart picking up speed as the woman did not reply right away and just studied her giving nothing away to help alleviate her dread.

"Your gift has gotten very weak my dear, humor me and try to see if you can." She urged making Marina's heart stop in her chest for a second. She hadn't tried to use her gifts of foresight for years since she made the choice to fight rather than sit around meditating to sharpen her abilities.

Still something told her that no matter what she said she was going to lose the argument so she saved her breath and inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind from the millions of thoughts that were racing around inside of it.

She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly until finally her ears began to ring and flashes of images appeared cluttered together. The doors behind them opening two guards coming in and then she gasped and opened her eyes as she began to feel lightheaded. Leon grabbed her arms to brace her and she took a few deep breaths as her entire body felt exhausted suddenly.

"I'm fine." She assured touching his arm causing him to hesitate a second before letting go.

"Well child what did you see?" Lady Aria asked curiosity evident in her voice.

Marina hesitated a second knowing full well that the lady was going to be disappointed with her reply but she was not about to lie to her.

"I saw the doors to my right opening and two guards walking in, that's all." She stated firmly trying not to let her see how disgusted she really was with herself with her attempt.

To her surprise the Lady smiled and shook her head slowly. "Well I'm relieved to know that you at least still have the ability to see something," she said and waved her hand signaling for the doors to Marina's left to open like she had seen. She turned around to look as the two guards walked in like she had seen as well. "However you failed to see what my guards found." Lady Aria explained and Marina felt her heart hesitate as two more guards came in with two men with sacks over their heads their hands bound and clothes all dirty as if they had put up one hell of a fight.

Her heart picked up speed as the guards came to a stop with the men and forced them to their knees. A few feet behind her and Leon.

"My men found them wandering through our land looking for something, or better yet someone and they were armed." Lady Aria explained and Marina was only half listening. She had no doubt of who was under those sacks the rosary's around their necks made it unmistakable and she hadn't seen one of them since she had woken up almost a week ago.

"I will vouch for them my Lady, they have been tricked by the illuminati and the resistance but I believe they can still be saved." She explained and watched as one lunged forward but was held by the guard.

"Very well then let us hear what they have to say." Lady Aria agreed making Marina nod as she approached them and pulled off the sack from the one who had lunged forward to reveal Conner with a bandana gag tied around his mouth. He glared at her not to her surprise given their last encounter.

She shook her head and smirked and felt her heart race a little as she stepped in front of the second one. She bit her bottom lip to stop a smile before she pulled the sack off of the second one. Her heart stopped in her chest as Romeo stared back at her a little confused for sure.

"What, are you sure there were only two?" She asked turning to the guard beside Conner who nodded firmly.

She shook her head and pulled the gag off of Romeo before walking back over to Conner and doing the same.

"Where's your brother?"

"Where is Murphy?" She asked her voice a little more frantic then she had anticipated but she could feel the dread and fear forming in her stomach. Conner smirked and shook his head before letting out a hollow laugh.

"As if you don't know, you're the one who killed him you bitch." He yelled and lunged towards her only to be stopped by a guard.

She stared at him in shock and shook her head,

"What are you talking about?" She asked her voice shaking as her hands began to shake. She had felt like something was wrong lately because she couldn't sense Murphy at night anymore when she tried to sleep and it had bothered her to be sure but she thought it was only because he was out of her range now.

"As if you don't already know!" Conner snapped angrily his eyes full of anger and hatred and it all aimed at her. She clenched her fists her anger spiking from her frustration now.

"No I don't so how about you tell me." She snapped angrily catching Conner off guard for a second.

"Five days ago when you left Murphy chased after you."

"When he didn't come back that night we just assumed he found you or he got lost."

"We went to look for him the next morning but before we could make it to the woods Alex Stone and Declan were walking out with a few of their guys." Romeo explained.

"What's your point?" She asked not satisfied by his explanation.

"They brought us to the spot where he died." Conner choked out finally finding his voice again and looking down at the floor.

"There was so much blood as if he was just left there to die all alone but there was no body just his rosary." Conner trailed off as he relieved the memory again and fought back the emotion finding its way into his voice.

She shook her head and spun on her heel to face Lady Aria who was watching them carefully.

"Is he dead?" She asked her voice cracking making her put a hand over her mouth on instinct at having showed her weakness.

Aria shrugged and leaned forward on her elbow as she regarded the girl in front of him. "You have the gift my dear use it and tell me." She urged making Marina freeze where she was as she realized that she wasn't going to help her, still she had to try.

"I can't see that far I can't even sense him." Marina explained firmly her fears starting to creep up on her.

"Then why is it that you can't accept that he is dead if you can't sense him."

"What makes you think he is still alive?" Aria asked intrigued making Marina's frustration flare up at being talked to in riddles when this was no time for jokes in her book.

"Marina you heard Conner." Leon chimed stepping towards her but stopping as she shot him a cold glare.

"I don't believe it, Murphy can't be dead," she stated firmly, "I'd have felt it."

"It's possible that another angel is blocking him from me but he can't be dead." She explained confidently0.

"What makes you say that?" Lady Aria asked straightening up now at her accusation.

Marina shook her head and closed her eyes for a second as she gathered her thoughts and calmed the storm in her mind and heart. She looked over at Lady Aria and explained, "When I was being held by them I came into contact with another angel." She looked over at Leon and gave him a sad smile before she continued. "It was Declan, he was with Alex Stone and the resistance, and he betrayed us." She said sadly.

She saw Leon's jaw clench and his breathing halt in his chest for a second as her words registered before her took a step back and spun away from her as his hands went over his face and he took a deep breath before turning back towards her and letting his hands fall from his face the anguish and frustration still plain as day on his face despite his attempts to hide it from her.

"Are you sure he betrayed us?" He asked defeated now. She nodded slowly and watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well then it seems we have a rogue on our hands." Lady Aria piped in amusement. Marina swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I have to send word to Lord Craven, damn it he's going to be crushed." Leon said in frustration as he faced Lady Aria.

"Apologies my lady but I must ask to be excused." He said bowing making her roll her eyes.

"Your master is so strict and set in the old ways still I see." She mused making Marina smile for a second as she continued, "Your excused Leon but make haste to tell your master of this discovery at once." She ordered making Leon nod in understanding as he straightened up and looked over at Marina one last time before rushing out of the room.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Murphy's dead the blood test confirmed it." Romeo snapped making her heart stop.

"I was reluctant to believe it at first but we took some of the blood to be tested and it came back positive as Murphy's." Conner spat bitterly as he hung his head. "We did ten tests and every time it came back as positive." He said defeated as if he was experiencing the disappointment again.

She felt her heart fall into her stomach and the breath get stolen from her lungs as she sunk to her knees in front of Conner her hands shaking as she reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders making him look up at her confused by her sudden actions.

"Conner, do you still have Murphy's rosary?" She asked her voice shaking as dread started to take over. He studied her a minute as she held his gaze praying that he would swallow whatever ill feelings he had towards her and give her and honest answer.

He swallowed hard and nodded, "It's in my back pocket." He said his voice unsure as she looked up at the guard behind him and nodded. He nodded back and pulled Conner to his feet as the guard behind Romeo did the same and cut their bonds. Conner stared at her in shock at first as he rubbed his wrists before he spoke. "How do you know I won't just try and kill you now?" He asked seriously making her smile and him stare at her confused.

"Your stubborn Conner not stupid, she replied, besides I think I've proven that I can take you." She reminded making him roll his eyes as he reached back into his pocket and pull out his brother's rosary with bloodstains still on it.

She stiffened and slowly reached out for it. She touched it and let out the breath she had been holding. "What do you hope to get from that thing?" Lady Aria asked making her jump in surprise, before turning to face her and explain,

"When I stayed with them before, I put a prayer inside of his brother's rosary."

"What sort of prayer?" Aria asked intrigued by her answer now.

Marina sighed and faced Conner who was looking at her just as intrigued. "A protection prayer." She explained as she reached out and took Conner's rosary in her hand. He looked at her confused now as she let go of his bothers and looked up at him.

"Pray it doesn't glow." She explained before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She began her chant under her breath and could feel the air slowly starting to shift around her as her chanting got louder and faster. She could hear Lady Aria's surprise in her voice as she spoke, "That is the ancient language."

Marina disregarded her surprise and kept going until she could feel the rosary in her hand starting to tingle in her hand and opened her eyes to see the silver band in the middle glowing brightly around the middle of the cross. She let it go and looked over to see the one around Romeo's doing the same and felt a smile tug at her lips at them finally having given it to him. She hesitated hearing Romeo's surprise as he spoke,

"Holy shit." He gasped and she slowly turned around and felt relief wash over her as the rosary behind her stared back at her not glowing at all.

"Thank you." She whispered looking up towards the heavens before muttering a word under her breath and the glowing subsided. She looked to see Lady Aria on her feet now shock evident on her face.

"That is a strong spell my dear." She said finally as she walked towards her, and you did it all three? She asked in shock. Marina shook her head stumping her now even farther. "The rosaries are made from the same piece of wood." "When I put the spell on one of the rosary's it automatically affected it's siblings giving them the same affect."

"Who made those rosaries?" Lady Aria ordered more then asked as she looked from Romeo and then settled on Conner.

"Our Da." He answered the tone of his voice giving away that he was now completely lost.

"Who is your father?" Aria demanded now her voice urgent.

Conner took a step back at the force of her words not knowing how to react.

"Their father was Noah McManus their mother is Ella McManus." Marina informed firmly to Conner's relief.

"McManus?" Aria asked in shock as recognition hit her.

Marina smiled and sighed. "Ella O'Neill was a pure blood under your house." She explained walking towards her.

"She fell in love with a Leatherman's son who was lost and being led down a dark path until he met her."

"He began to question his choices and was going to give up the life he had been living thus far and make an honest living once his sons were born so that he could give them and honest good start and raise them right by god."

"He never got the chance however because he put his trust into the wrong person."

"A man named Louie that had been using him to help further the resistance's plans to overthrow the government and create their own." She explained.

"He set Noah McManus up on his last job and took him from his family and out of fear of what would happen Ella kept her boys from our teachings afraid that the same thing might happen to them because their father was a Halfling that had no abilities."

"However Conner here," she explained facing his stunned form, "has the ability to tell when someone is bullshitting as his mother puts it, and his brother has the ability to tell if a person is good or bad." She concluded facing a stunned elder as well.

"How do you know all of this?" Aria asked curiously making Marina smile and shake her head.

"When I was spending time with their mother, she told me before I left about everything." She explained making Lady Aria shake her head and sigh as she looked over at Conner then Romeo.

"What about him?" she asked making Marina look back at him and smirk.

"He's only guilty, by association." She teased making Romeo nod and shake his head. "You got that right sister." He agreed putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Why didn't our Ma tell us this?" Conner asked trying to make sense of everything she had just said.

"She wanted to protect you from people like the illuminati and resistance who might try and use your abilities to further their own agenda's she was trying to protect you especially after the resistance put your father in jail." She explained sympathetically knowing that he was probably so overwhelmed by what she had just said.

"So then why couldn't I tell that you weren't lying and Alex was?" He asked confused. She shook her head and walked towards him.

"Because you saint have lost faith but, I don't think that all hope is lost for you to get back on the right track." She explained making him regard her carefully before nodding slowly.

"Alright then, say I believe you and trust you just for now." "What's next?" He asked anxiously.

She shook her head and sighed. "Now you rest while I send word for your mother and try and locate your brother."

"If that is alright with you that is my Lady." She asked turning to face Lady Aria who looked to be deep in thought before she replied.

"You may not be as hopeless either." She informed Marina making her stare at her in surprise. "Very well then I'll back your plays young lady." She assured making Marina smile and nod as she went to bow and caught the glare that Aria shot her making her stop and nod again in understanding.

"My Lady." She replied making Aria nod and turn from her and head towards her cushion once more as a servant rushed over to help her only to be swatted away. Marina sighed and faced the two men behind her as the guards took their leave.

"Come you need rest." She explained touching their shoulders and guiding them out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Romeo asked curiously and noted how dark her expression got suddenly before she tried to hide it with a smile.

"I'm going to squeeze information out of a few I believe may have the information I'm looking for". She explained sweetly making Romeo feel a cold chill go though his back at how scary she looked but said nothing as she guided them towards where they could rest before she departed and took care of her own agenda and all he could do was pray for the poor guys that had to deal with her and her frustration.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN lol sorry I couldn't resist.

Well what did you think?

Sorry for the lack of Murphy in this chapter but I promise to have him in the next.

Please Review ^_^


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue

So sorry it took so long but Finals drained me and left me for dead.

Thanks to everyone who commented I appreciated the feed back.

I hope ya'll like this chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own The Boondock Saints.

* * *

~*~*~Murphy~*~*~

He could feel the throbbing of his pulse in his ears as he tried hard not to move and risk the wave s of pain that would follow if he did.

He had a feeling that one or more of his ribs were broken considering how many times he had been beaten there and the fact that every time he tried to take a deep breath his lungs fired waves of agony all throughout his body.

He slowly opened his eyes that felt as if they were swollen shut but he could still manage to see some if he tried.

Sleep had been almost impossible to acquire in this hell hole he was in. They had him in a room of all concrete with a steel door as the only way out. His blood stained the concrete and he wondered how much more he had left in him. The cuts on his skin from Mac's knife were burning still but the pain felt dull in comparison to the damage his friend had done with his fists. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it. They had tried the change in temperatures routine, the light and dark, and of course their favorite was torture so far.

All he had to do was give up Marina's location and they would let him go. Even if he knew, and that was the case he still couldn't do it.

He closed his eyes praying hard for sleep but knew that it was only a slim chance of occurring.

~*~*Conner*~*~

He could feel his hands still shaking a little from the news he had received yesterday afternoon.

He had scarcely allowed himself to hope that maybe his brother was still alive and after his encounter with Marina yesterday he could feel that hope slowly starting to ignite again as he sat in the room they had given him in between Romeo and Marina the later of who seemed to not come in last night.

He sighed as he pulled on the pants and green tunic he had been given to change into.

He had to admit that they were comfortable and reminded him of the time he and his brother had spent on a sheep farm with their Da. He took a deep breath to check himself and his emotions before starting out of the room out into the courtyard.

He spotted Romeo sitting on the porch across from where he was talking to Leon who was sitting beside him seeming to tell a story or explain something.

He smirked as Romeo caught sight of him and waved him over to which he obliged gratefully as others around him began to stare. This place reminded him of something you would see in Japan or China but never Ireland.

He stopped beside Romeo and leaned against the bean across from where Leon sat leaned against his. "So how are you holding up?" Leon asked curiously and Conner felt himself a bit amused again at how straightforward he was.

"As good as can be expected I guess." He countered skillfully making Leon mirror his own playful smile.

"How 's about you?" He asked curious as to how he was handling the news of being betrayed by a former friend.

Leon's smile faltered a little as he looked down from his gaze and then out into the court yard. "I'm holding out better than Marina I think." He finally replied his tone thick with the worry he knew he must be feeling.

He couldn't blame him though, after seeing how Marina had reacted by damn near killing Declan upon sight, it was well placed.

"I was just telling Romeo here that I sent for Lord Craven to come at once." "They should be arriving soon." Leon explained all business now.

"They?" He questioned curious at his choice of words.

Leon smirked now and shook his head as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, Lord Craven's coming and so is Marina's old team." He said almost as if he regretted that last part.

"Team?" Romeo questioned now curious as well to this new development.

Leon's smirk widened a little as he looked back at them.

"Yeah, when Halflings decide to fight for the cause against the dark side they usually end up in teams of four."

"Me, Michael and Declan used to be on the same team with our friend Ayden but now it's just the three of us."

"Ayden passed away about four years ago and we just never could replace him so we were the three musketeers up until now." He lamented as if the words were vinegar in his mouth.

"Marina however had her own team and although they are one of the best at rescue missions, they're also a bunch of characters." Leon informed the amusement in his tone making them both even more curious.

"So who's the leader of her team?" Romeo asked the question that was stuck in Conner's throat still.

Leon smirked and shook his head. "Marina of course, although I'm sure she and Constantine will fight it out over who's the leader now, seeing as she has been out of the game for awhile." Leon mused as if he looked forward to it.

"So what was your last Mission?" Romeo asked now intrigued as to how this whole thing worked it seemed.

Leon shook his head and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the beam.

"Your kidding right, I'm still on my mission from three years ago although it seems I've slipped up a few times lately." Leon explained but he could see on his friends face that Romeo didn't quite get it.

"It was to protect Marina, right?" He asked making Leon nod and smile a little as he replied, "yeah one of the hardest things to do too if you haven't noticed."

He shook his head and sighed realizing how right he probably was. If Marina was anything like him and his brother then she was always in trouble.

He was about to ask another question when he spotted Lady Aria walking across the porch unattended on the other side of the courtyard.

"S'cuse me." He apologized as he got to his feet and departed quickly towards her.

"Lady Aria." He called as he hurried towards her making her stop and look in his direction as he reached her side.

"Conner McManus, what can I do for you child?" She asked as she studied him curiously.

He shook his head and for a second he almost forgot what it is he had wanted to say. He just knew that he had to talk to her alone without anyone else to hear.

"I was wondering if there was any news on my brother yet?" He asked trying not to sound as hopeful as he knew he already was.

He watched as her face fell a little her eyes studying him sympathetically before she spoke, "Walk with me my child." She offered much to his surprise. He nodded mutely not completely sure on what else to do as they started for the room they had been brought into yesterday afternoon.

"I was just on my way to go and meet with Lord Craven and the rest of Marina's team." She informed as she glanced over at him, "would you like to join me?" She asked making him nod.

"Yes Ma'am very much." He assured eagerly hoping that maybe he would get some sort of answers from them seeing as the lady beside him loved to speak in riddles.

"Lady Aria, did you know Marina and her brother before now?" He asked his curiosity winning the better of him as he tried to decide on if he trusted the girl yet or not. He was grateful that she had given him hope of his brother still being alive but at the same time he wanted answers straight up logical answers.

He was startled by the lady's laughter and saw her shaking her head in amusement as if she had just remembered something funny.

"Forgive me," she apologized, "it's just that I was trying to remember what she was like when she was younger and its funny how much she has not changed."

"She is still stubborn and headstrong but it seems that now she has a bit more patience and control over her emotions." She mused I guess the outside world really did wind up doing her some good after all.

"Why did she leave here?" He asked curious now at her statement.

"From what I was informed by her Lord, she was sent on a mission to protect someone from the resistance."

"She followed out her mission perfectly until she decided to stay by that person afterwards."

"I remember hearing how furious her brother and Leon were but Declan they said just laughed at how typical it was for her."

"She has been gone for three years now and I've thought of her often, I always wondered what she would find or get herself into and now here she is that same old stubborn girl who seems to have grown into a lovely young woman." She mused.

"She was protecting James Cade, he died by the hands of some bad men." Conner informed as he tried to process what he had heard.

She nodded in understanding and sighed. "I see, I bet it was hard on her, to lose someone you care for is the hardest thing to overcome sometimes, grief is sometimes easier."

"Although I feel her brother would have taken those men's lives." She said plainly as they started towards the doors of the room.

"So he's her opposite then?" Conner asked intrigued by her statement.

"On the contrary, her brother is not so different from her, although to him mercy and forgiveness are sometimes harder to give."

"He would do anything for that girl if she asked him to but I hear it said that she worries about him more then she lets on." She explained as he opened the doors for her and they started in letting their conversation die.

Conner froze stiff as he entered the room with her to see a group of men at least fifteen of them all standing around waiting.

A man with salt and pepper dark brown hair was standing at the foot of where Lady Aria had been sitting when they had first met her and regarding her room curiously.

"I see you are as prompt as ever." Lady Aria called making the room go silent as the men straightened up.

The man turned towards them as they approached and he felt his blood freeze from the intense gaze of his silver eyes.

"I see you have not changed either, and who might this be?" The man asked looking over at him curiously as they stopped in front of him.

"This is Conner McManus, son of Ella and Noah McManus." Lady Aria introduced.

"Ah so it's your brother that we are looking for then." The man noted amused it seemed.

"Yes sir." He replied and swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed.

"Well Conner McManus I am Lord Craven and it is my people who will be assisting in the search." He said offering him his hand.

Conner hesitated a second before reaching out and shaking his hand. He froze as the man held his gaze and did not release his hand.

"I see doubt and fear in your heart, your scared to trust scared to have faith." The man stated his voice firm and almost far off.

"Awww come on my lord your scaring the poor lad." A voice interrupted making the man look away and allowing Conner to breath as he released his hand.

"I suppose your right seeing as you were quiet longer then usual today Constantine." The man countered earning a chuckle from the men in the room and even lady Aria.

Conner turned around to see a man with blonde and black hair stepping out of the crowd of people and walking towards them dressed in black military style pants that had a few tears in them and a dark gray shirt with a bandana hanging from his neck. He had fingerless black gloves on his hands and his piercing green eyes were full of mischief as he chewed on a piece of gum.

"Well with all do respect my lord I was informed my girl was gonna be here and yet," he stated looking around the room then back at them, "I can't find her." He said in mock hurt. Conner smirked realizing that he kind of liked this guys laid back attitude among all of the seriousness around here.

"Very well then, let us adjourn so that I can speak to Lady Aria in private." Lord Craven stated firmly and with a clap of his hands the men all began to disperse. The man called Constantine smirked and shook his head as he started towards them.

"Come on pretty boy you heard the man." He teased walking up to Conner and putting his arm around him. "The lord wants some alone time with his Lady." He teased guiding Conner towards the doors.

"I heard that Constantine!" Lord Craven barked making Constantine flinch beside him and laugh.

"Sorry my Lord." He called back as they hurried out of the room.

As they reached outside Constantine released him from his grasp and stretched. "So Conner right?"

"Where's my girl at?" He asked cheerily.

Conner shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea to be honest."

"I don't really know my way around this place." Conner lamented and looked up in surprise as Constantine laughed.

"Aww yeah that's right your from the outside, well then," he started as he reached into his pocket, "do you at least smoke?" He asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering him one.

Conner smirked deciding that he liked this guy more and more. "Aye I do." He said taking one and lighting it with the lighter he was offered.

"Good at least now I know I have someone else to get in trouble with around here." Constantine said almost relieved.

"It's hard to convert back to this once you've been out for so long." He remarked making Conner nod in understanding as he realized now that this was a fragile lifestyle they kept.

"Well, If I know my girl and half the time I do."

"She is either beating the hell out of some punching bag or she is trying to meditate."

"So let's get to looking mate." Constantine urged making him nod and laugh in agreement as they started off on their search.

~*~*~*~*~Murphy~*~*~*~*~

He had prayed for sleep that had been alluding him for so long but to no avail.

It seemed that his punishment as he decided this was, was not yet over,

He half wondered if this was how it would end, if he would never get to see his brother and Ma again.

Is this what it felt like when your time was near, did people start to look back on things that they should have done with their time.

He shifted his arm sending a wave of pain throughout his entire left side and making him groan in pain.

He froze hearing the sound of footsteps approaching and braced himself for what he knew was about to be more pain.

He hadn't been very helpful to them in the past few days and it was starting to piss them off more and more. Mac had said that he would make sure he talked this time or died painfully. He smirked realizing that things would be a lot less frustrating for himself if he actually had a clue where Marina was and if she was safe or not.

The door creaked open and frustrated voices filled the room.

"I'm telling you its time we're or we'll miss the window." Charles urged making him a little more on edge then before at his words.

He groaned and flinched as Mac grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up so that he could look at him.

"Well now mate here are your options he said rubbing his face with his free hand, you can tell us Marina's location and I'll give you a swift death, or you don't and my friend Charles here is going to make sure you suffer slowly so, which will it be?"

He smirked managing to shake his head with what little strength he still had and met Mac's gaze. "I already told ya, I got nothing to say to either of you, and even if I did I wouldn't tell ya."

He felt the blow land before he saw him move and cried out in pain as Mac nailed him in the ribs sending a new wave of immense pain throughout his body.

"Wrong answer mate." Mac said releasing his hold on him and stepping away as he spoke,

"Fine we'll do this your way, I've got to meet with our leader anyway so Charles here can finish you off." Mac informed and with that said stormed out of the door.

"You really should have taken his offer mate." Charles informed as he walked around the room.

"I'd rather not," Murphy managed between gasps for air.

He heard Charles chuckle and it sent a chill down his spine that made him flinch.

"Yeah well if your lucky you'll die fast but my favorite form of torture," he said walking up behind him, "is hell fire," He informed and before he could even process what he meant he was screaming in pain.

His back was on fire as this man touched him and he could do nothing but scream in pain, There was no trying to stifle it or even be tough this pain was unbearable and felt as if he had fallen into a volcano. He felt him let go and the intensity of it vanished but the burning was still there. It didn't lessen or stop it just lingered.

"If your lucky it will reach your heart in a few hours or," he said walking around to face him. "I could make it last a few days."

"You see hellfire is tricky, once it touches the skin it moves into the body until it reaches something that kills you, then the real pain starts."

"So for now you get to linger here waiting and praying for it to take you." He taunted walking back around him.

He let out another wave of screams as he touched him again sending pain throughout his entire body again.

He hadn't heard or felt him moved until he grabbed him by the hair and made him look at him.

"Enjoy your night." Charles taunted and reached out to touch his face making fear rush through his entire body as his hand began to glow orange.

He froze as Charles stopped suddenly and sank to the ground letting his head fall back to his chest as he tried to calm himself and figure out what just happened.

"Well now I'd say that was close." A voice mused as they walked into the room. He hadn't ever heard this voice before he was almost sure but between the pain and his senses he wasn't 100% either.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and did nothing to move for fear of sending more pain throughout his body. He felt a hand on his chin and felt them tilt his face up to look at him. He opened his eyes and froze as he stared back at intense blue ones and a familiar face.

"Michael." He managed to whisper in surprise making the man smile in amusement.

"So you're the one my sister is so intrigued with eh, well I hope your worth all of her prayers to me at least." He relented as he released his face and pulled out a knife.

He tensed on instinct and cried out in pain as his left hand fell to his side followed by his right allowing his feet to hit the ground and him to await the impact of the floor. He grunted in pain however as he collided into a firm form.

"Easy now," Michaels voice fussed gently.

"We have to get you outside so that they can find you, this room is under a very strong spell to block out anyone from finding you." He informed as he through his right arm around his shoulder and allowed him to stand.

He grunted in pain but together they started out of the room every step sending a wave of pain through his body and making him flinch but he was leaving and hopefully would make it back to his family.

Michael kicked out the door to the outside and he felt the cool night air on his skin for the first time in days.

"Come on we haven't got much time." Michael urged.

"Where are we going?" He finally managed to ask.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere."

"I've got a spot set up for you to wait at until my sisters team gets here." He explained not making him feel better at all.

"What about you?" he asked as they stopped and Michael helped to ease him onto the ground onto a soft blanket.

"Just don't lay on your back," he informed as he let him go.

"I'm going to slow down the hell fire hopefully long enough for them to get here but this is all I can do for you." He informed sympathetically.

"I'm grateful." He informed as sincerely as he could manage.

"Don't be now I need something from you in return." Michael informed making him realize there was a price for his kindness.

"Anything," he replied.

"Stay away from my sister, get better, and leave her alone." He informed making him freeze at his request.

"Deal?" Michael asked firmly his tone suggesting that he was dead serious about his request.

Murphy swallowed hard and nodded and before he could ask him about his request he was gone and he could feel the comfort of sleep tugging at his mind for the first time in days.

* * *

HA HA!

I hope you all enjoyed it and liked meeting her brother.

I'd love the feedback for this one so please review ^_^


End file.
